Call Me Tomorrow
by Abarero
Summary: Kagura's father has gotten her into the worst job she could ask for- a less than respectable phone operator to be precise. But one wrong number & things could be looking up- if only he wasn't so…well, him. SesshoumaruKagura
1. Chapter 1: Lucky Number

Author's Notes: And yes, I start on yet another story. ^^;;  This little piece is going to be a romantic/comedy of the unique variety. Namely because one of the two involved in said romance is none other than Mr. Unemotional himself, Sesshoumaru. Now I don't want to see reviews for this saying "Why didn't you pair so-and-so with this character?" I stated up front what pairings are in this, and I intend to keep it that way. If you don't like it, then seek out the pairing you desire elsewhere.

And since I am a courteous author, I will make note that some of the minor pairings later on will be InuYasha/Kagome and Bankotsu/Jakotsu, just so you know what you're getting yourself into.

Okay on a lighter note, if you haven't noticed I'm also a mystery writer, so if things seem a bit "mysterious" at times, just rest assured I will explain it in due time. A little mystery never hurt anyone ^^;;

Just to let you know, each chapter (before the Chapter # and Title) we are treated to a little piece from Kagura's POV on the situation. And as with not only that but the fic itself, Kagura's language (like it is in the show) tends to be a bit colorful at times ^^;;

All right, enough of my rambles- read, review and enjoy ^^

-------------------------------------------------------

--Call Me Tomorrow--

Let me start this off by first of all saying, if there's two things I hate in life it's my Father and the job my Father got me into. As for a broader dislike, it'd probably be all men in general. Sure, I _was_ just like any other girl- always looking for Mr. Right, the one that's "just my type," some pretty boy with lots of cash. Well, I'm not Cinderella and let me tell you, the assholes out in the world today, are definitely no Prince Charming. 

Sure, most everyone's had a bad relationship that would make them think this sooner or later, but me… no, I just have an evil Father that thinks it's okay to force his daughter into sleazy jobs just because he's low on cash. Cash that he just spends on things for himself, might I add. I guess I should be lucky he didn't sell me off as a prostitute, oh no, I just got the other end of the deal. I can't see the people that pay for my services. 

Yeah, you got it; my bastard Father got me a job as a phone-sex operator. Sure, go ahead and laugh your damn ass off. It's funny when it's not you, isn't it? But try to think about what I have had to deal with. Thanks to the fact my _dearest_ _Daddy_ has gotten all the legal rights to my say in anything, I now have to talk to these filthy pieces of masculine scum that all seem to get kicks out of hearing me talk. Lesson one- Men are all assholes and perverts. 

So, after about a week stuck in this hell-hole job, I got one that sounded nice, like a young kid that got put up to calling in as a dare. I find out later from one of the other girls when I called in for scheduling that this "young kid" is one of their regulars. Needless to say, my hope for humanity is decreasing by the moment. 

I'd tried legal battles to get out of my Father's grasp, but once you slap a fake-mental issue on someone not a damn soul cares what happens to you anymore. Sad thing is, I know that all the legal papers behind this shit was bought by my Father off some asshole of a judge willing to be a little less than honest for some quick cash. 

So that's my story- stuck in a horrible job with a horrible family life and not a damn chance at freedom no matter what I do. Who would have guessed that it would all change just because someone out there in the world dialed the wrong number?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One-- Lucky Number 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a typical day as Kagura sat glaring at the monitor in front of her, the phone rang and she tensed. 

"Hello, this is Yumiko. How are you doing today?" The short-black haired girl next to her purred into the headset, as she fidgeted with some strings in her hands.

Kagura sighed, if another call came in, she'd have to take it. Her only hope was that her co-worker finished up this call quickly.

Rubbing at her temples, the dark-black haired female looked up as 'Yumiko' tapped her on the arm and pointed to a slip of paper she'd slid over.

"_Sorry but this is one of the longer ones- he just loves it when I play with his hair. Just hang in there if someone calls._"

Nodding in reply, Kagura looked back to the clock- 3:32PM, just about thirty minutes left before her shift was over. 

Trying her best to ignore the sounds and giggles that were coming from the girl beside her, Kagura went back to throwing darts into her nearby dartboard.

It had become a pastime for her since she'd started at this place about a week before. Sure the pay was really good, they charged the damn perverts enough per minute to make most of the employees think it was easy cash.

"_Easy cash… that's about right,_" She pondered to herself, lining up another dart, "_Easy cash for that scumbag Father of mine._" Letting the dart fly, it imbedded itself right in the 'bull's-eye' or to be more precise, right into a photograph of a dark-crinkly brown haired man. 

"Between the eyes, just what he has coming to him…" Kagura mumbled.

Glancing back over to 'Yumiko,' Kagura shook her head. Here the idiot on the other line was probably certain that he was giving some girl the thrill of her life, but on the other hand, she was just toying with the strings in her hands, forming cat's cradles and other string tricks.

"Psst, Yura…" She whispered, trying not to disrupt the phone call. 

The girl looked over towards her and tilted her head.

"We do get off at four on Thursday's right?" 

Nodding in the positive, Yura's voice whispered seductively into the receiver, "Oh my, oh my, we're being awfully naughty aren't we?"

Kagura's eyes looked up at the clock once again, 3:37PM. This day couldn't be over soon enough.

About to lean back in her chair and throw another dart towards her photographic target, Kagura flinched and dropped the dart as the phone line rang.

Eyes wide, she looked desperately to Yura for help- but her co-worker only mouthed "Sorry, Kagura," In reply.

Taking a deep breath, and slipping into the most seductive voice she could muster, Kagura spoke into the headset, "Hello there, this is Kalika. How are you today?"

The line was quiet, and she was just about to hang-up- figuring it was just some prank or someone that chickened out- when a very calm, yet seemingly irritated male voice could be vaguely heard.

"Damn that Inuyasha. I'll kill him for this."

Kagura blinked, not quite sure what to do in this situation.

"I assume this is a sexual-telecommunication line. Am I correct?" The voice inquired.

"Yes, it is." She replied, cursing herself for sounding so nervous.

"Then I am to also presume that you are supposed to talk to me until I feel pleased. Correct?"

Kagura glared at a spot on the wall. These inane questions were pissing her off, a lot.

"Sad to say, but yes. That's what I'm paid to do." She responded after a moment, her voice with a tone of annoyance in it.

The line went silent, and she was hoping that he would just hang up and it would all be over with- but she wasn't that lucky. 

"You don't sound all that enthused." The man's voice said, a light air of amusement to it.

"Well, like hell I would be!" She snapped back, then covered her mouth. "_Shit! What am I saying?_" 

"It's sad to think that people have resorted to such lewd forms of employment." He said simply, the voice trailing off as if he was about to hang-up, but this time, Kagura wasn't going to let him get the last word in.

"Excuse me Mr. High and Mighty, but who ever said that I wanted this damn job in the first place, huh? And who are you to judge someone you've never met and that you don't know the circumstances of their life? You must be some pretentious asshole if you think you can judge me by just this horrible job I'm stuck in." Kagura ranted, pausing to take a breath and expecting to hear the line cut off.

Instead, it was just silence… silence followed by _that_ man's voice.

"Prove me wrong, then," He challenged, voice just as calm as before.

"What?"

"For such confidence- you should have words to back it with." 

"Why you damn bastard, I ought to…" She fumed, about to say more when she felt a tug at her sleeve.

It was Yura.

"Kagura, calm down. We don't want him to report you," She whispered, trying to keep the irate woman from saying anything too rash.

"I'm waiting." He spoke up again.

"Waiting?" Kagura asked.

"For you to defend yourself."

That was all Kagura needed, before her fist cracked the arm of the wooden desk chair she sat in, "Fuck you bastard! Why the hell am I even talking to you if you're just going to insult me? It's not my damn fault my Father forced me into this job just so he can get some quick cash, and don't even tell me that I can get him in court because he's already bought off all the damned judges. I can't do a damned thing and so here I am stuck talking in this damned phone to a bunch of perverted bastards like you!"

Yura blinked, "Oh my, Kagura…don't you think that…."

"Hush, the scumbag's talking." She quickly cut her off.

"One, I'm not some pervert. My idiot half-brother thought changing the speed-dial number was an amusing little prank. Two, if you want to get away from your Father, then do so."

"I can't damnit, and there's not a soul in the world that'll help me either. So I'm just screwed…" She sighed; this whole conversation was really stressing her out.

"Then why not ask one of your callers?" He stated matter of factly.

"Because they're all damned perverts!" Kagura yelled back.

The line fell quiet, then he calmly replied, "I told you otherwise about myself." 

Kagura laughed to herself, "Right, and are you going to help me?"

"Do you want me to?" He questioned. 

She paused, "And why should I trust you?"

"Who said I expected you to trust me?"

On the verge of ripping out her hair at this man's consistent riddles, she retorted, "Well for one thing, I don't even know your name."

"Sesshoumaru."

"What?"

"That's the name I was given." He explained.

"And now I'm supposed to trust you, is that it?" She inquired, obviously not buying it.

"That's up to you."

Yura had stood up and placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder, hoping it would keep her co-worker from destroying anymore nearby furniture.

The silence on the phone line ended as Sesshoumaru spoke yet again, "I'll be having dinner at the café on 3rd Street at about 5:15. If you care to speak to me in person- ask for me there."

She blinked, "_Is he trying to set up a date?!_" Frowning, she asked him, "What is this? Some tricky way to get a date?"

"I'm being charged for this call. Correct?"

Pausing, Kagura blinked, then replied, "Well yes…"

"I'll be at that place if you want to come speak to me in person. I'm not going to waste anymore of my money just to listen to you rant."

"Well fine then!" Kagura relented.

The dead-air noise continued, and Kagura was beginning to feel almost certain he'd finally hung up, when his voice made one final remark, "But for one so scared of facing their own problems- I doubt facing an intellectual conversation would hold any more appeal."

And with that said he hung up.

"That fucking bastard! He's gone and set me up to go on damned date with him!" Kagura fumed, slamming down her headset.

Yura smiled at her, curious as to what was going to happen, "So are you going to go?"

She muttered a reply, "Why should I bother? My luck he's just some pervert that faked all that innocent shit just so he could jump me in public." 

"You spent twenty-three minutes on the phone with him and he didn't even try for a grope. Any sane man would have snapped in that time, you know how bad they are about conversations. He sounds like he might be a catch, Kagura."

"Yeah right. I'm sure he really wants to talk to me 'intellectually'," She replied, sarcasm dripping.

"Come on now, you're just making excuses. It's a public place, just don't stray from there and he won't try much. Plus," She handed one of the strings over to Kagura, and held up the other herself, "If he does, just take that little string and—" She lifted the string up and mimicked strangling.

Kagura sighed, "Yura, are you really sure about this? I mean, after getting call after call from all these perverts how can you be so trusting of men?"

The black-haired girl giggled, "Oh dear, you've got it all wrong. I don't trust them, not one bit. I just give them a enough rope…. That if they do try anything stupid, I can hang them with it."

Offering a weak smile in return, Kagura looked to the red-thread in her hands, "I guess it would be a good enough reason not to go home right away."

"That's the spirit! Now, you have my number at the beauty school if you need to call for anything right?" 

"Yeah, thanks Yura." The taller woman remarked, gathering her things up.

As Kagura walked out, she gave a slight wave back to her co-worker; waving in return, Yura yelled down the hallway, "And if he's a total sleaze grab a chunk of his hair and run!"

The smile on Kagura's face widened a bit, knowing all to well how much Yura loved experimenting on different hair types. Looking to her watch, she figured, "_I'll just casually walk by that café. If I don't see anyone worth my time, I won't go. He's probably not worth the trouble anyways._"

------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter Two-

Not being the type to trust just anyone, let alone a guy, Kagura doesn't plan on doing any more than taking a quick glance at this "Sesshoumaru" and walking away. But, things don't always go the way they are planned and sometimes, it's for the better.


	2. Chapter 2: Ringing for a Rendezvous

Author's Notes: Okay! Chapter two…the dreaded first meeting ^^  Anywho, just a few notes to keep you informed on the minor characters I used in this chapter:

1-Nobunaga was the young boy from episode 8 that had the white monkey and was trying to help the princess from the frog-man

2-The "Frog-man" was called "Tsukumo no Gama" in the series itself

3-Nobunaga's white monkey's name was "Hiyashimaru

4-Kaguya (note, -ya ending, not –ra) is the female villain from the 2nd InuYasha Movie. She desires beauty, manipulates men into giving her rare gifts and desires to be immortal.

5-The "red thread" in Japanese, and especially Chinese mythology was used to represent a fated couple by the thread being tied between the two person's pinky fingers (or in Chinese, their feet) It was a symbol of destined love.

6-Like one Chapter 1, the part before the Chapter # and Title is a reflective part written from Kagura's point of view

Okay, I hope that helps out. As always, read, review and enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There are certain things that teachers and parents ingrain into your head as a child- not talking to strangers being one of them. Well, what the hell are you supposed to do when your job is seducing strangers via telephone and then you get some asshole that thinks he knows everything about your life and manages to trick you into a date? I know, anyone sane wouldn't go anywhere near the café, but that bastard insulted me and seems to think I can't stand up for myself. If I don't show, it's going to piss me off the rest of my life. 

Of course, if I can  see that he's just some scumbag that's obviously just desperate to get laid, I'll smugly note to myself that people like that have no business trying to tell me how to live my life and just go on like the call never happened. But, like Yura noted- this particular one seemed different. Maybe it's because he was the first person to ever shove it in my face that I should be strong enough to handle my father. Or maybe it's because he's some stuck-up ass that thinks the world revolves around him and that mere peons like me aren't worth the trouble.

Well, whatever my muddled reasons were that afternoon…whether it was my attempt to prove him wrong or some subconscious hope that he was a half-decent man that might help me get away from my father, I found myself walking towards the café.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Ringing for a Rendezvous

-----------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon sun created splotches of light through the leaves of the trees in the city park as the dark-haired female slowly made her way down the twisted path.

"_Why am I doing this again? He's just some perverted asshole; I have nothing to prove to him._"

Glancing to the string Yura had given her 'just in case' Kagura paused and looked up to the sky, "It's red. Very funny, a red thread." She spat to the gods above, "Well I'll show you how well your stupid fate shit works for me. I'll betcha that this guy's going to be no better than the rest. So there, take your immortal crap and shove it."

While still standing there, the wind shifted the trees causing a shaft of light to hit directly on Kagura. She frowned, "Hey now, don't you go and expect my soul or anything if you win this. You already know what's going to happen."

Just about to continue down the path, the ringing of her cell phone caught her attention. Pulling it out, she took one look at the number on the display and scowled. 

"Oh fuck you Dad, I'm not coming home now," She muttered, "Damn it's only five and he's having a fit just because I went somewhere after work…. He's probably thinking I went and spent my paycheck shopping or something…"

Kicking a rock from in front of her foot, a nearby squirrel skittered away after giving her an odd look. 

She glared after it, "What?!"

With a sigh, Kagura regarded herself, "_I suppose I am making quite a scene. I mean, it's not everyday you see a young woman dressed  in a short red dress and high heels kicking rocks, cussing and talking to herself."_

Shrugging, she continued walking, "_Maybe Yura's right. I'm too much like a guy to find one that doesn't piss me off. Then again, most males are possessive, perverted, two-timing, egotistic bastards so I'm not really missing out on anything."_

Emerging from the other edge of the park, Kagura spotted the small café on the corner of Third Street.

Quirking an eyebrow, she noted the sign hanging above the small establishment.

"_Hiyashimaru's_ Café and Deli._"_

Squinting, she discerned a small white monkey adorning the logo. "_Oh that's a good omen,_" She thought to herself sarcastically, "_Figures of all the animals that they'd use for a mascot it had to be a white monkey- Naraku's favorite._"

Shaking her head, she was on the verge of turning around then and there, fed-up with the whole situation. It's then that a loud voice caught her ears. Squinting once again, she thanked her good vision and began to discern the situation on the other side of the narrow street.

"Hey, kid! Can't I get some service over here?!" 

Frowning Kagura looked at the person behind the voice.

He was a large man, very chunky and for some reason his face reminded her of a frog. Next to him sat a pretty young girl, hanging from his arm and trying to keep him calm.

"_Good. That's not him since no one would be stupid enough to challenge me out here then bring their date._"

The young brown-haired boy who seemed to be the café's waiter quickly made his way over to the table, "I'm sorry Mr. Tsukumo, but we're out of smoked ham. We have some honey-baked ham left if you'd rather have that."

"Well why didn't you tell me that when I ordered?" The man fumed.

"So...sorry Sir, but he ordered the last one a few moments before you did." The waiter explained, pointing behind him to a strange looking man.

Blinking before it registered in her eyes, she took in his features. "_Sure enough, that guy has white hair… but, he looks like he's only in his twenties._" Frowning, she kept her eyes fixed on him, "_I wonder if he's an albino like my little sister is…_"

Glancing up due to the commotion between the waiter and the other customer, the man in question leveled a glare at the loud frog-man.

Kagura caught the man's deep golden gaze as it shifted back to his own meal, the other man laughing nervously.

"Sorry about that waiter. I had no idea Mr. Taiyoukai was dining here today. Please give him my apologies." 

The young boy nodded, "I shall. Now what did you want for a replacement order?"

"_So the weird one's a regular hmm?_" Kagura pondered to herself.

The waiter turned, headed toward what appeared to be the kitchen when a very slight raise of the white-haired man's hand caused him to halt in his tracks and rush over.

"Yes Mr. Taiyoukai?"

He pointed to his coffee mug.

"Oh certainly, Sir. I'll get more right away!"

Lifting up the empty glass, he began to turn until the calm voice stopped him.

"Nobunaga. No sugar this time."

Nodding profusely, the brown-haired youth replied, "Yes Sir. Black…right? Black…um… not decaff right?"

With a slight nod in the positive from the man, Nobunaga rushed off into the kitchen to fulfill the request.

Looking at the clock on her cell phone, Kagura realized it was almost 5:15 and that if she was going to go through with this, she would have to muster the courage to go over there and find out which one was Sesshoumaru.

Balling her fist she muttered to herself, "Just remember. He thinks you aren't going to show, by just showing up you're already proving him wrong."

"_Plus,_" Her mind reasoned, "_It seems like everyone's a bit afraid of ticking off that Mr. Taiyoukai guy. So as long as he's there, my caller won't dare cause a scene._"

Taking a deep breath, she casually walked across the street, mentally preparing herself for what came next.

"_Okay, its simple- just get a table and sit down and have a drink. Since I'll be the only girl sitting by herself, it will let him know who I am and then he can approach me._"

Walking in past the few tables outside, she couldn't help but notice that the white-haired man glanced up slightly from the paper work he was looking over as she passed. Distracted by his movement, she didn't notice that her path was on a one-way collision course with none other than the waiter and the cup of coffee.

The two forces hit, the coffee going one way, Nobunaga to one side, and Kagura straight backwards. 

As she hit the ground, old habits kicked in, "Damnit! That fucking hurts!" She cursed; shaking her hand from where a bit of the hot coffee had splashed on it.

The strange man quirked an eyebrow and muttered, "I see you curse just as profusely in public."

Kagura's eyes widened, that voice, that tone…and that attitude giving him away completely. She whipped her head in his direction and shot a deadly gaze, "What did you say?"

"Then again," He paused to eat a small bite, then continued, "The fact you came is equally surprising."

Putting it all together and during the chaos forgetting that this was the same "Mr. Taiyoukai" that the rest of the customers seemed to fear, she stood and leveled an accusing finger, "You bastard- like hell I'm here to see you! I was just stopping in for a meal, thank you very much!"

A tiny hint of what could be a smirk lit itself on his features, "Are you trying to convince yourself that? Because I most certainly know better."

Yanking out the chair across the table from him, she sat with a 'hmph' and continued to glare, "You know a gentleman is supposed to help a lady up when she falls."

"And a lady isn't supposed to use profanity." He retorted.

"What do you want from me anyways?" 

"You're the one that seemed to feel the need to speak with me. I just wasn't going to pay for you to do so," He remarked, frowning as he looked to where Nobunaga had just finished wiping up the spill.

"I'll get you another one in just a second Mr. Taiyoukai. I'm so sorry about that, Miss. I'm such an idiot sometimes and…"

"Nobunaga," Sesshoumaru cut off the boy's apologies, then looked to Kagura, "What do you want?"

"What do I want from what?!" She fumed.

"To drink," He said flatly.

"_He's getting me a drink?_" Her thoughts echoed, but she pushed it aside, trying to form an answer, "Cappuccino I suppose. Not sure if I'll have enough from my stupid job's paycheck to cover anything else." She retorted.

"Nobunaga. The coffee and add a Cappuccino to my bill." 

"Yes Mr. Taiyoukai!" The boy replied, quickly going off to do as he was told.

"_He's offering to pay…hold  on a minute… is this really the same guy?_" Kagura's mind thought, trying to process everything.

"Perhaps we should start with your name," Sesshoumaru said, just calm and dead pan as he'd been all along.

"_That's right…he never did ask me my real name…_" She noted.

"Unless you'd rather I call you by your business name."

Definitely not wanting that, she quickly replied, "It's Kagura."

"You sure that's not your fake name?"

She glared, "I resent that comment."

He sat in silence, so figuring that if this was going to get anywhere, Kagura spoke up, "So what about you?"

"You know my name." 

"Well yes but… why did you randomly challenge me out here?"

"Would you be insulted if I said I didn't think you'd come?" He remarked casually.

Kagura frowned, "Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin your day by actually showing up to prove to you that I'm not some dime-store slut?"

Sesshoumaru paused and took a drink of the coffee that Nobunaga had just sat in front of him.

"I…I hope that it's satisfactory, Mr. Taiyoukai."

With a wave of his hand and nod that it was indeed to his liking, the waiter retreated, going off to attend to other tables after sitting the Cappuccino in front of Kagura.

"So what's it like?" He questioned, sitting down his mug.

"What's what like?" Kagura countered, not sure how to even begin to read into this cryptic man and his riddles of speech patterns.

"Your job."

"What do you think it's like!?" She snapped, angered that he dared bring it up when he 

already knew her feelings towards it.

Taking the question as it was just to try her patience more, he replied, "The word 'pleasurable' comes to mind."

"Oh fuck you!" She spat, slamming her fist on the table, then instantly regretting it. The side of her hand that had been burnt by the coffee earlier was worse than it first seemed and the force of her movement shot pain up her arm.

Eyebrows creased in thought, Sesshoumaru noted the brief expression of discomfort that crossed the black-haired woman's face despite her attempt to mask it with anger.

Reaching into the pocket of his suit, he handed her a handkerchief, "I don't think the café wants you bleeding on their table."

Looking twice between the offered cloth and the man's face, Kagura's face softened despite herself, and she took it from him. "_Say 'thank you' damnit!" Her thoughts berated her, but different words came out, "I thought I was supposed to do things for myself."_

His eyebrow quirked up as he replied, "There is a difference between dependency and co-dependency."

"Well well, what do we have here?" A smug female voice intoned, interrupting the conversation, if you could call it that.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Aw, not gonna answer me? Come on Sess, we know each other better than that," She put her hands on her hips, her long black hair swaying back and forth as she did so.

Still not getting an answer from him, the dark-haired woman turned her attention to Kagura.

"And who might this be Sesshoumaru? It's certainly not your secretary since you just fired her."

Kagura frowned, she didn't like the haughty tone this woman was using and was subconsciously beginning to wonder if this woman was romantically involved with Sesshoumaru.

"_See- he's a two-timer. They all have their faults and you just found his!_" Her thoughts remarked.

"Well Miss, I do hate to intrude on whatever it is you two were involved in, but I have things to do and places to go and seeing Sesshoumaru has to fit into that schedule somehow."

Standing, Kagura shot the woman a glare, then carried it over to Sesshoumaru.

"Then I suppose I'll be going," She said firmly, thoroughly upset with the way things were turning out.

With that and not a word more, she stormed off down the street. Not realizing she still had his handkerchief around her hand and not hearing what Kaguya said the moment she was out of earshot.

"Now, we might actually get some good writing from you. You're finally trying to get in touch with your romantic side," The woman said, sitting down.

"Was that production really necessary?" He remarked, obviously a bit displeased by how she'd made her entrance.

"You know, if you were a more talkative person I wouldn't have to go to such lengths to try and get information out of you. It's hard on my beauty, the stress you put me through," Kaguya said, running a hand through her hair.

"I can always get another Editor."

"Sesshoumaru, no one is going to put up with you and your sad attempts to try and write a novel. It's irritating enough for me and I wouldn't even try to put up with it if you and your father weren't paying me so much."

The white-haired man just frowned looking back to the papers he held, a partial transcript with the words, "The Lord of the Western Lands" scrawled on the front.

"All right, hand it over and I'll see what we can do," Kaguya muttered as she took it from him, "But in return, you'd better start talking about that woman. I've never seen you look that way at someone before, and I'm hoping that that means somewhere inside your frozen body there's a heart."

-----------------------------

A few blocks away, Kagura fumed as she stormed towards home, "Just who does that Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai think he is anyway?" She remarked, not noticing the large business building she'd just passed with a sizable sign out front reading, "Taiyoukai Books and Publishing Inc."

--------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 3-

Kagura now faces the hardest challenge of all- going home to face her Father. But after a fight, help is only a phone call away. Too bad she doesn't have Sesshoumaru's number…


	3. Chapter 3: Call Me When You Need Me

Author's Notes: I'm pleased to see that so many people seem to be enjoying this. I will note that one of Sesshoumaru's lines in this chapter was inspired by a similar line by Yuki Eiri from the series Gravitation (props to you if you know which line ^^ ) I hope you all enjoy this latest installment.

As before, all the text before the chapter title itself is from Kagura's POV.

As always- please read & review

-------------------------------------------------

There are several things a woman doesn't like to deal with right after having all her minuscule hopes in a man dashed before her eyes. In my case, my father topped that list, yet he was the one I found myself headed home towards. 

I really had nowhere else to go, and Yura would be at the beauty school until late that night, so home was the only option. Needless to say, I would have been better sleeping out in the park with that squirrel.

Now I'm sure you're all thinking that I'm exaggerating the matter with my father. Well, if you're thinking that, then you're an idiot. My father is not your average parent. Oh no. He is the incarnate of evil, and I swear he's been that way since he was born. I mean, the fact he's never spoken of a mother or grandparents is suspicious enough as it is. Sure some might call that overprotective- you know, hiding things from your children for their betterment. Well damnit, I'm not a child and he needs to stop ordering me around like one. 

But with the legalities he's gotten stuck on me, I'm his to control until I can figure out someway out of it. And who would have guessed that "way out" would involve me almost getting myself killed on a rainy night?

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Call Me When You Need Me

------------------------------------------------------

Kagura trudged down the sidewalk, glaring at anyone who dared give her a second look. Her already irritable mood was smoldering with anger and the last thing she wanted to deal with was another human being. Not so lucky for her, she was headed home to face the one human she hated the most- her father.

Pulling her key from her purse, she opened the door and quietly stepped in.

"I see we've been out enjoying ourselves, Kagura…" The ominous voice intoned from the living room.

She flinched, knowing that this was coming.

A short white-haired young girl walked over to her, and in an eerie monotone voice spoke, "Kagura. Father wants to speak with you."

"Okay Kanna," She replied quietly. 

With a deep breath she went into the living room, the dark décor and lack of proper lighting was something she'd grown accustomed to, but the dark figure on the couch was one she still dreaded seeing.

"Kagura. What have I told you about going out without my permission?"

Biting her tongue from saying too much, she replied, "It came up unexpectedly."

"I don't care if it did or not. You were given strict orders to come directly home after work. Where were you?" Naraku questioned standing, his intimidating glare enough to cause Kagura to step back.

"I had to meet with one of my callers." She said, hoping that if she made it seem work-related he'd let her off.

Instead, his dark gaze deepened, "A man then. I see your little scheme…and you will not get away with it." Grabbing her up forcefully by her shoulder, he leveled a deadly look, "You will always be under my control Kagura. I hold your life in my hands, and no matter what you do, whether you beg on the streets, sell your body or do anything else to get help, I will know and I will punish you for it."

Wincing as his hand constricted on her shoulder, she spat in his face, "I'd never sell my body. The only reason I have that goddamn job is because you're making me! Why the hell can't I talk to another person? I'm fucking tired of you using me like this, Naraku!" 

Pushing him away from her, she stormed out of the room, past her younger sister who'd been silently watching from the doorway and out the front door.

"Fuck off, Naraku, you can't control me! I will be free." She yelled back, slamming the door behind her and running down the street as best she could in her high heels.

Finally feeling that she was a safe distance away, she paused, allowing her breath to catch up with her.

Pulling back her arm and forgetting the injury already there from earlier, she punched the tree trunk, cringing as the pain shot through her arm and up to her now bruised shoulder, "Damn him! Just fucking damn him!" She cursed, throwing a few more punches until her arm demanded no more abuse.

Biting back any tears or cries of pain, she looked to the handkerchief that had had fallen to the ground while she was taking out her frustration on the tree. 

Lifting it slowly, and using it to bandage her now slightly bloodied fist, she sighed, "Why can't anything ever go right in my life? Just for once, it'd be nice..."

Cradling her right arm with her left, she began to wander down the street.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagura wasn't sure how long she'd been walking, but she decided she didn't care, "_There's no way in hell I'm going back to that house tonight._"

As she stormed down the street, she didn't notice the family of three headed towards her. The young girl scurried forward and paused in front of Kagura.

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you want, kid?"

The child's brown hair was pulled into a ponytail on one side and it bounced as the girl spoke, "Here. You look like you need some cheering up." 

Kagura looked from the offered tattered flower to the girl and back, finally taking the gift, "Uh…thanks."

"Things will get better, Miss. That's what Mom always says."

"Now Rin, let's not disturb her any further," The black haired woman Kagura figured was the mother said sweetly, taking the child's hand. 

The father had continued walking, muttering simply, "Let's go."

Blinking, the brooding young woman paused dead in her tracks. The father had long white hair pulled up in a ponytail…the same hair color as Sesshoumaru, but… that woman wasn't the one from the café and the clothes on the man were different.

Rubbing her eyes as if she'd seen a mirage, Kagura squinted as the family turned the corner a block away.

"_Sure enough…he looks like Sesshoumaru, but that's not him. This one's a bit taller and his eyes are a bit different. I wonder if that's a brother._"

Before her thoughts could consider the issue anymore, a loud clap of thunder announced with no uncertainty the deluge of rain that began to come down out of seemingly nowhere.

Kagura frowned, "That's just my damn luck. Figures of all days, it would be today that it would pour down rain. Ah fuck this…"

----------------------------------------------

Having finally finished his meeting with his editor, Sesshoumaru laid his manuscript in the passenger seat of his black car.

"_Annoying woman. It is not her business to be inquiring about the people I choose to speak with,_" He thought to himself.

Walking around to his side of the car, he sat down and rubbed at his temples, "_Especially when I doubt I will see her again._"

Pausing, he frowned as he looked off in the direction Kagura had fled in earlier that day.

"_I wonder if she'll actually be able to stand up to her father,_" He bowed his head in thought, "_Though that matter- is not of my concern._"

Glancing over to the papers sitting beside him, his frown deepened as he reflected on what Kaguya had told him earlier amidst her rambles.

"_There is no emotion in this, Sesshoumaru! None! The action's great, the adventure- original, but there is no emotion and that doesn't sell. Your writing has to have a heart…_" She had paused then, "_But editor or not, anyone could tell you that you can't give your story heart if you're unwilling to admit you have one yourself._"

Turning up the speed of his windshield wipers to ward off the rain, Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, "_A heart she says. Such a pathetic romantic. Not every story is man meets woman. Man falls for woman. Man and woman live happily ever after._"

Thinking back on Kaguya's insistence about a relationship between him and Kagura, he shook his head, "_Especially a woman you just by chance meet. Life is no fairytale_."

-------------------------------

The rain continued, steadily getting heavier and leaving Kagura soaking wet and far from any place to stand to get dry. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm despite the fact that her clothes were sticking to her and soaked all the way through.

"_Damn Naraku. I wouldn't be out in the fucking rain like this if he wasn't such a bastard. I don't even know where to sleep tonight…and it figures I left my cell phone when I stormed out…_"

Running a hand through her dripping hair, she approached a crossing and began across, not taking the time to even look for oncoming traffic.

"_I wish I knew where Yura lived. She's been nice to me so far at work, and she seems to be okay, despite her weird quirks… Aside from her though, I really have no one else to call on._"

Pausing in the middle of the street, she looked up at the rain, "What time is it anyways… Yura might still be at the beauty school…"

Before her thoughts could continue, the bright glare of a car's headlights bathed her body in its yellow glow. She turned, like an animal caught before their impending doom, unable to move and only staring at the thing that would soon impact with her body. Closing her eyes as if it was all a bad dream that she'd wake up from, she flinched as she heard the squealing of the tires.

The car swerved, water spraying all over her as it veered to the side. Skidding to a halt, the vehicle stopped completely. 

Slowly peeking an eye open, and dreading seeing some ominous white light or worse, Kagura blinked herself out of her state of shock just long enough to notice a figure walking towards her in the dim night.

"If you want to commit suicide. Find another car," The voice stately bluntly.

She rubbed her arms, water still dripping down her now drenched body, and squinted against the headlights the driver had left on. "_Tall, calm yet firm voice, long light colored hair…you've got to be shitting me…" _

As he stood before her, all semblances of words left her thoughts- leaving the two just standing there in the pouring rain.

He laughed inwardly, "_Kaguya would be laughing at me right about now…_"

"Come on," He spoke, turning back towards his car.

"What?" She heard a voice she figured was her own whisper.

His eyes narrowed, "It is bad for one's health to be out in weather such as this," He muttered.

Still not registering all that was happening; the only thing that she was able to say in reply was his name.

"Sesshoumaru."

He stopped and looked to her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" The white-haired man inquired; his eyebrow quirked.

"Why are you helping me? You have a girlfriend. Won't she be upset if she knows that I…"

"Editor," Sesshoumaru's flat voice said quickly.

"What?"

"That woman was my editor."

Pausing to take in the meaning of that, Kagura began to shakily walk towards the car. Finally realizing just how soaked her clothing was and how cold it was outside.

Satisfied that she was finally listening to his request, Sesshoumaru walked over towards her and placed his long trench coat around her.

She blinked, and he answered as calm and devoid of emotion as he usually did, "I don't want the interior of my car wet." 

"Well excuse me for getting water splashed all over me," She retorted, her defense systems kicking back into play.

He paused and opened the passenger door; lifting a small bundle of papers out of the seat.

Without a word more, he waited for her to seat herself then closed the door behind her, returning to the driver's side. He stopped, opened the backseat door and placed the paperwork on the seat there before opening his door and getting in.

The car started and he righted its position on the slick roads.

They drove in silence, Kagura not asking where to and Sesshoumaru not asking why she was out in the rain in the first place.

Finally, she spoke up, "I can call a friend to pick me up if you have a phone."

Not saying a thing, he handed over his cell phone.

Kagura reached into her small pocket and felt around for the slip of paper Yura had given her with her numbers on it. It was then that she frowned. The ink was smeared from the rain water and was now to the point that you couldn't even make anything out, except the first number.

"Shit."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

"The rain totally fucked up the paper I had her numbers written on."

"I see," He replied sticking a hand out to retrieve his cell phone.

The car fell silent once again, Kagura trying to wrack her brain for the other six digits to the number of her unique friend.

Turning onto a fancy driveway, the gates drew back at the push of a button as Sesshoumaru pulled into the drive and then into the garage.

Looking about, Kagura wasn't quite sure what to do since she was in his territory.

"I have some extra clothing and a shower inside." He said simply, waiting for her to get out of the car and follow him.

"And you want me to trust that you aren't going to rape me?" Kagura said glaring.

"That is up to you. Whether you trust me or not."

Knowing at this point she really didn't have any other choice, she begrudgingly got up and followed him inside. 

"_How in the hell did I get myself into this predicament…" Her mind questioned as she walked up the steps and into the stately home. "__Then again…maybe…maybe he'll be- different than the rest."_

------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 4:

Of all the places Kagura thought she might end up that rainy night, the house of her intriguing caller was a possibility that never crossed her mind. But can he prove he's not just another pervert when they're all alone in that big house together- for the night?


	4. Chapter 4: Speed Dial Affection

Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter is longer than the usual (I ran 4 pages over) but I hope I did it justice. Sesshoumaru and Kagura aren't exactly the easiest two to write in a romantic situation while maintaining their characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest installment in the story.

All text before the chapter title is from Kagura's POV.

As always- Please read & review ^^

------------------------------------------------------

I have come to learn that once you peg a man as a perverted bastard, a two-timer and all those other _lovely_ stereotypes- your mind sets up a defense system against such men.

So- my dad was an asshole and next thing I know- Mr. "I communicate with eyebrow movement" was driving me to _his house. Part of me was thinking- hey, he said that the other woman was just his editor, I'm soaking wet and have nowhere to go and here he is being a gentleman and taking me someplace dry. Now, the other part of me- the part I like to call "sane"- was setting off the alarms going, "Kagura, you fucking idiot! He's lying about the girlfriend for a one-nighter he hopes to get with you. I'm sure he plans to join you in that shower he offered and those clothes will probably never come so, being the pervert he is, he'll offer his body heat to keep you warm!"_

Being as I didn't exactly trust him or just about anyone else at the moment, I put myself on "high alert" and watched the bastard's every damn move. I am no weak woman and if he so much as laid a finger on me, there'd be hell to pay!

Then the ass did something completely and totally unnatural. That damned bastard, that perverted sleaze, that good for nothing two-timing asshole- went and proved me wrong.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Speed Dial Affection

---------------------------------------------------

Setting foot inside, Kagura froze as the situation sunk in.

"_Shit- that god damned bastard got me in his house. This has to have all been a big stunt just to get me alone. Fuck it all…_"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she tugged the coat further around herself, "_Hmph- he was probably enjoying the fact that my soaked clothes are sticking to my skin like this._"

Sesshoumaru paused on noticing her strange attitude. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke, "My coat is to be hung up here."

He extended a hand to retrieve it with, but Kagura just glared.

"_Yeah, I'm hiding my body underneath this so of course you want me to take it off…_"

She was about to retort aloud when he frowned.

"And I'd like that handkerchief back as well, so I'll have to find a proper bandage for your hand," He turned, apparently having given up on the getting the coat from her.

Pausing halfway up the stairs, Sesshoumaru looked back down at her, "I didn't go to the trouble of allowing you here just so you could create a puddle in my main hall."

"Well excuse me for being fucking wet!" She retorted lamely, but still felt she had to say _something_ back.

Walking back down to her, he began to reach out. Kagura waited, eyes watching him carefully and when his hand strayed too close, she caught him by a firm grasp around his wrist, "I'd prefer if you didn't touch me," She spat out.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Your shoulder. It wasn't injured earlier."

She blinked, taken aback by the comment, "How did you…"

"You flinched," He let out a slight sigh of exasperation, "I suppose you'll want something for the pain."

Not waiting for her to reply, Sesshoumaru walked past her towards the kitchen. Kagura just stared, thrown off completely by the way he was acting and how perceptive he seemed to be.

Distracting herself by looking about, she noted the adjoining rooms- a dinning room, a living room, a library and a room next to it that was assumed to be a study. What caught her attention though, was not how expensive the furnishings were, but how unused they seemed.

------------------------------

In the kitchen, Sesshoumaru opened a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of medicine, "_Troublesome woman. Not a bit of gratitude._"

His frown deepened as he pulled out a glass and waited for the faucet's water to fill it up.

"_Why did I bring her here anyways?_" 

Mulling it over in his mind, he didn't realize that the water had begun to overflow.

Stopping it and ridding the glass of the excess he made his conclusion, "_She's different… Very…different. Spiteful wench she is…_" He finished, noting the red mark on his wrist from where she'd held him back.

Shrugging it off that the woman intrigued him and that it was completely normal and had no implications of any kind, whatsoever; Sesshoumaru returned to where Kagura stood in the main hall. 

-------------------------------

Seeing that he had indeed gone to get her something for pain, the black-haired woman felt a slight bit bad about her attitude so far, and despite the fact she wasn't sure it was the best idea, she tried to start up a conversation.

"So…you live in this huge house all alone?"

"Is there a problem with that?" He replied.

"No…I just thought you'd be…" She paused, then finished, "lonely."

His eyebrow quirked up and he looked to her as if he didn't even know the definition of such a word.

"Then again, I'd rather be alone than stuck with my father…"

"I'm assuming he was the reason you were out in the rain trying to get yourself killed?"

"That's putting it mildly."

Handing over the bottle and the glass of water, he waited.

She studied them both, and on seeing nothing strange, took two pills and handed the bottle and glass back.

He sat it on a nearby end table and leveled her with a stern gaze.

"I'm really not fond of the puddle you are intent on creating on my floor."

"_Well- he is being nice…err…nice for him. Perhaps I can humor him on this…I am really cold…_"

Leveling a glare in return, she retorted, "Okay, I get the damned point."

Pulling off the coat, she roughly held it out in his direction. After he hung it up, he once again made for the stairs.

"The towels are upstairs," He said, going up a few steps and pausing.

Figuring with the way she was shivering there wasn't another choice, she slowly followed.

"What's the girl's name?" Sesshoumaru questioned abruptly.

"What?"

"The one you wanted to call."

"Oh Yura…"

"Yura…?" He paused, waiting for a last name to be filled in.

Kagura froze, she'd always just known her as Yura and in the week she'd known the spunky girl, the issue of a last name had never come up.

"I…I don't know."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and opened the door to one of the few rooms upstairs.

"I see," He finally replied, "We'll attend to that matter later then."

Kagura followed, pausing in the doorway, "_Fuck. It's his bedroom. I can't…"_

Opening another door which she concluded was the master bath; he entered, coming back out with a towel.

Tensing, Kagura watched as he walked back over to her, and extended the towel out to her reach, "There's more in there. I'll be downstairs."

With that and not a word more, he went past her and back down the stairs.

"Well damn he's confusing…" She muttered looking down to the towel in her hands.  Part of her hesitated moving but the chill that was overcoming her soaked form won out and she finally went in and entered the bathroom.

Pulling the door closed behind her, she frowned on noting the lack of a lock. Deciding the nearby clothes hamper would serve her purpose as a barricade, she placed it in front of the door and hoped it was heavy enough.

Stripping the clothes from her body, she paused on seeing her reflection in the mirror.

"Shit- I look like a fucking drowned ghost…"

About to remark on her paled state further, a more serious expression took hold as she noticed the large bruise on her shoulder.

"Damn him…" She seethed, gently touching the bruise and flinching as she did. 

With a sigh and a shake of her head, she got into the shower and turned the water on; letting its warmth and steam penetrate her chilled body.

---------------------------------

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had just returned upstairs, a bundle of clothing under his arm. Reaching his door, he frowned on noting the damp area outside of it.

"_How long did she stand here thinking about moving before going in?_"

Shaking his head, he walked over to the bathroom door and was just about to reach for the door when the phone rang.

Retrieving the receiver from the nearby nightstand, Sesshoumaru simply spoke, "Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru," The voice intoned.

Recognizing it right away, the white-haired man replied, "Hello, Father."

"Was I disturbing something?" He questioned, hearing the shower running in the background.

"No."

"It's not like you to be wasteful of water."

"It's not being wasted."

Mr. Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow, "And being as both Rin and Inuyasha are here at the main house, might you explain how that might be?"

"Why don't you ask my idiot half-brother about what he did to my speed dial," Sesshoumaru noted.

Looking down the hallway, the elder man called out, "Inuyasha!"

"What Dad?" The boy asked coming out of his room.

"What did you do to Sesshoumaru's speed dial?"

The younger sibling frowned, and muttered, "Well it's not like he'd actually get anything out of…"

"Inuyasha."

"I set it to a phone sex line as a joke. I mean, it's not like he's the type to go for anything like that," Inuyasha said with a shrug, crossing his arms.

Frowning, Mr. Taiyoukai began to piece things together, "Sesshoumaru- is there a woman currently using your shower?"

Being as it was his Father, he had no choice but to reply, "You would be correct in making that assumption, Father."

A smirk lit on the elder Taiyoukai's face, "Izayoi," He called out, waiting until the black-haired woman came around the corner.

"Yes dear?"

"Aren't you keeping some scrapbook thing about the family?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"It should be to note then, that Sesshoumaru has finally acquired a woman in his presence."

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru questioned, irritation very slight but evident in his tone.

"Just wanted to see how things went with your editor," He explained.

"They went."

Knowing that meant no progress, Mr. Taiyoukai replied, "Well perhaps this new lady friend will help you loosen up some, Sesshoumaru. I'll call in the morning with the company report."

Not in the mood to address the situation behind why Kagura was in his house, Sesshoumaru muttered, "Understood."

With that, he hung up the phone and went back to his prior task.

------------------------------------

Kagura was enjoying the warm water cascading down her body; simply relaxing like she rarely could at home. That's when the sound of the doorknob rattling caught her ears.

"_He wouldn't dare…_" 

But sure enough, the door's movement continued as the hamper was slowly being pushed back.

Kagura glared at the movement; quickly snatching up the bottle of shampoo. She stood, curtain pulled to where she couldn't be seen but poised and ready to attack nonetheless. Gripping the bottle tighter, she pulled her arm back and let it fly at the sight of his white hair sticking in through the doorway.

The bottle fell to the ground, leaving a set of golden eyes glaring at her, "That really wasn't necessary."

"And you spying on me in the shower, is?!"

"If you want to stay in your wet attire- that is up to you."

Kagura processed that and realized that he was offering dry clothes. Not about to apologize, but not wanting to make him leave her with her wet clothes, she replied, "Well, you could have at least knocked."

"And you could have been a bit more considerate." He retorted, shutting the door.

Peeking out from behind the curtain, she noted a pile of clothes sitting atop the hamper.

"_He really was… just leaving clothes…_" She thought, her mind in a slight state of shock that that's all it was.

Turning off the water, she stepped out and wrapped a towel about herself. Instinctively pushing the hamper back in front of the door, she began to dry herself off. Using another towel to dry her undergarments as best as she could, she pulled those on and then reached for the clothes that Sesshoumaru had left for her. Pausing she held them up and looked them over: black silk pajamas, a loose button up shirt and matching pants.

Almost as if Sesshoumaru could read her thoughts from where he sat in bed reading, he spoke up, "If you've got an adversion to silk then just get back into your own clothes. All the rest was too large for you."

Inspecting them closer, Kagura noted the embroidered "ST" on the pocket and concluded that they must have been Sesshoumaru's when he was younger. Even though her mind protested it, she pulled them on and slowly opened the bathroom door.

She took two steps forward and paused, quietly speaking, "The beauty school is probably closed by now and I…couldn't remember the number anyways."

"I see you finally took my handkerchief off," He said, standing. Walking past her and into the bathroom, he returned with a roll of gauze, "Are you right handed?"

Kagura blinked, "Why the hell does it matter if…"

"You can't attend to a wound with your hand if that's the hand injured."

She paused, "Yes…I'm right handed."

He gestured to a nearby chair and after a moment's hesitation, she complied, still unsure what to think of him and his actions.

"The hand?" He said, waiting.

Looking to the scrapes on her knuckles from punching the tree along with the slight blistering from the hot liquid, she sat the injured hand out on her knee.

"I see you didn't take very good care of this after the coffee incident."

"My Father doesn't always put me in a very good mood," She said, an underlying tone of irritation that he was prying.

"So you punched a tree then."

"How in the hell did you…" She started to panic, wondering if he'd been stalking her.

"Splinters give it away."

Looking to where he pointed, she too noticed the small splinter embedded in her knuckle.

"Don't move."

She started to protest, but he'd already pinched the skin and pulled the offending piece of wood out.

"Shit!" Kagura cursed.

"I'll take that as a thank you," Sesshoumaru said with a frown as he wrapped the hand.

"Why are you doing this anyways?" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru blinked, for a slight moment caught a bit off guard.

"I don't know," He muttered standing and returning to his bed.

Kagura looked after him, just as equally perplexed as to all that was happening.

She shakily stood, then glanced down to her hand; lifting it gently and cradling it with her other.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Sesshoumaru questioned from behind his book.

Realizing that he did intend for her to stay in his house since she had no means of contacting Yura, she nervously tugged the pajamas closer so nothing too crucial accidentally showed. "It is all right for me to spend the night here, right?" 

"Would I be lending you those if I intended for you to leave?"

She felt raw and uneasy, and her tough façade was diminished some, "I hate to impose like this… it's just after everything that happened today with my Father…. Well, I didn't feel like I could stay there any longer… and well…that damn bastard…"

He said nothing in reply and just returned his attention back to the book he held. 

"Um…" She spoke up after a minute, "Where am I to sleep?"

"Here." He replied nonchalantly, not looking up from his book as he pulled back the covers next to him.

Kagura looked to him, then to the space left on the bed. Sure, it was a king sized bed and he was all the way on the other side, but who the hell did he think she was?!

"Hey! Just because I got stuck with that stupid job doesn't mean I'm some easy bitch who'll just sleep with anyone!" She exclaimed crossing her arms.

Looking up from the book, and removing the reading glasses he wore, he leveled her with a sincere glare. Well, as sincere a glare one could get from him that is.

"I only have one bed." The room fell quiet, before he continued, "Unless you expect me to sleep in the chair." He noted.

"Uh…no…" She turned away, then slowly walked over- knowing that even the living room had no sofa that would suit her and berating herself for getting into this mess in the first place. "_Damnit, here I am with a guy I barely know and he expects me to sleep in the same bed with him and trust him? What the hell does he take me for? An idiot?_" Her thoughts paused, thinking back on what she knew about him, "_Then again, he is the only one of my callers that just talked to me… if you could consider that talking. And he didn't try anything when we had lunch together… maybe he's not some asshole of a male after all._" 

Finally resigning herself to the situation, Kagura slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Lying as close to the opposing edge as she could, she closed her eyes and waited, "_If he makes one move, I swear I'll kick his ass and hang him by his tie…_"

A slight rustle and she couldn't help but tense. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she could see him reaching a hand over in her direction and before he knew it, she'd snapped up and forcefully grabbed him by the wrist, leveling him with a stern glare.

"Waiting for me to let my guard down, eh? Maybe I should break your wrist for trying to trick me into this you damn..."

"I didn't know pulling up the blankets of one who was chilled was an offense punishable by death," He retorted, glaring back.

For a few moments the two did nothing but glare at each other, until with a 'hmph' Kagura turned back and yanked the covers up over herself. "I can take care of myself. I don't need some man helping me, thank you very much!" She fumed, waiting for him to fight back. 

Instead, the bedside lamp was turned off and she could hear him lying down, the room becoming silent.

With a satisfied smirk that she'd properly told him off, she pulled the blankets up a bit more when a quiet yet firm voice caught her ears.

"If you can take care of yourself, then deal with your Father, yourself."

Body tensing in anger, she grabbed up the pillow beneath her head and lunged in the general direction of the voice, only to feel the grip on her arm, and her bangs brushing against someone else's face as the pillow was pried from her hands.

"What are you…"

"This childish behavior isn't necessary. Go to sleep." He spoke, his breath warming her still-chilled face and alerting her to how close they actually were.

"You're the one holding me." She retorted.

"And I don't see you struggling much to pull away." 

"…. I hate you," Kagura muttered.

"Then why are you in my house?" He questioned.

She sighed in irritation, and began to pull away, intent on trying to sleep. Then it hit her, "You took my pillow."

"Can't have you attacking me with my own furnishings."

"Where am I supposed to lay my damn head?"

He didn't reply.

"Damn you, I have half a nerve to…to…"

"To what?" He asked, voice giving off a slight air of amusement.

Kagura smirked. He thought he was so smart, but he wouldn't expect this, "Fine, if you take my pillow… then I guess this will have to do." 

She laid her head down on his chest, expecting him to move, flinch, push her away, or at least say something.

"Well?" She inquired.

"Just don't drool on me." He replied as if nothing was wrong at all.

About to fight back yet again, Kagura stopped when she felt his hand pulling the blankets up over them both.

"_What's with this guy?_" Her mind thought, "_He's…he's not like those other assholes. He's… well, a gentleman. A quiet, underhandedly arrogant, smug gentleman, but…a gentleman nonetheless._" She paused, and added, "_An attractive gentleman too._"  And with those thoughts sorted out, she fell asleep. 

-------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 5:

It's bad enough that Kagura has a huge bruise on her shoulder and an injured hand. She definitely didn't need to hurt that hand further by using it to slap the person who was occupying the same bed as her when she woke up. And needless to say, he wasn't too happy that she did it either.


	5. Chapter 5: On the Wrong End of the Recei...

Author's Notes: Once again, many thanks to all my reviewers. It really means a lot to me that you take the time to stop and review. If you're interested in one of my other stories- I just started another great AU called "The Doctor is Out" that you can find in my profile ^^

As usual, all text before the chapter title is from Kagura's POV.

Enjoy the story, and please take the time to review ^^

-------------------------------------------------

For a woman my age, it might seem strange to say, but I have rarely ever been that close to a man that I could feel their heartbeat thrumming in my ears. Hell, thanks to my ass of a Father, I can't even get within a mile of another man or he'll get upset.

Put simply, as much as I'd love to rip the man's head off and roll it down the street, it's not wise to anger my Father. But since that bastard is smart enough only to screw with my mind and once in awhile cause a piece of furniture to hit me, it's always easily written off as an accident or me trying to commit suicide. Even so, I don't feel comfortable being that close to anyone. My mind has gotten to the point that I find myself panicking when someone simply places their hand on my shoulder.

Given all this, I was confused as hell as I laid there on this man's bed, his chest being used as my pillow. Not only had I never once figured I'd get myself into anything close to this damn predicament, but…I wasn't panicking, even when he pulled the covers up over us both. 

Then again, when I woke up the next morning, I suppose I made up for the lack of panic the night before…

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: On the Wrong End of the Receiver

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagura shifted, her body slowly beginning to bring itself out of sleep when she registered that her 'pillow' was warmer than a standard pillow was. Squinting an eye open, she glanced out to discern her location.

"_Silk pajamas, heartbeat, flat chest…white hair…_"

Processing all of that, she remembered the prior day in a rush, coming to a semi-coherent conclusion.

"You damned bastard!" She screamed, landing a sound slap across Sesshoumaru's face.

Quickly sitting up, her bandaged hand registered the pain caused by using it in such a manner, "Shit…."

"That was a rather unusual way to wake up someone," Sesshoumaru muttered with a glare, bringing a hand up to the corner of his lips and wiping the trail of blood off. "_She certainly hits hard when she means it…_"

Kagura, having fully awoken by now, looked between her hand and the one she'd hit with said hand. Standing slowly, she made for the bathroom, mumbling under her breath, "Um…let me get you…something…for that…"

Once back inside the confines of the small room, she shut the door and slumped back against it.

"Fuck- why the hell did I do that?" The dull-ache of the bruise on her shoulder answered, "_He's not Naraku. He wouldn't have hurt me."_

Her thoughts screeched to a halt, "_Wait a second. Why am I so certain that he…" Her thoughts ran silent as she was at a loss as to why she seemingly trusted this man._

Before she could find an answer though, a voice came through the door.

"Kagura."

She waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, she spoke up, "…yes?"

"Did you forget how to use the sink?"

Letting that process in her mind, it registered that she was supposed to be getting something for the injury she'd caused to him.

"I'm…getting it, just a second," She retorted, letting her irritation at her own thoughts seep into her voice.

Taking a washcloth, she let the cool water run over it for a moment then rang out the excess. Opening the door, she came face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"….Here." Kagura said, extending her hand out so he could take the washcloth from her.

Sesshoumaru took it and slowly lifted it to the red mark on his face. His thoughts also trying to decide what was going on, "_First that bruise, now this. Forget it. Her life is not my business." _

  
Hanging her head and still trying to put herself at ease, Kagura flinched when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Being as I'm such a terrible pervert. You are awfully lackadaisical," He said with a slightly amused look due to her surprised expression as he pulled the sleeve of the pajamas back up.

Subconsciously she placed her hand on the shoulder the moment his hand retreated; glaring at him yet tinged with confusion she retorted, "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Why did you let me come here? Why let me stay in your house? You aren't exactly a people person I can tell, so why the hell was I the exception?!" She yelled back, her frustration building.

Sesshoumaru blinked, her question probing the depths of his mind for the answer that wasn't there. 

"What I do. Is my prerogative."

Kagura growled, "Why do you have to be so- so- so you!?"

The two stood staring and glaring at one another for some time before Sesshoumaru spoke up,

"If you don't mind, I have to get ready for work."

Furious and determined to get her answer, she grabbed him by his arm, "Tell me why!"

He narrowed his eyes, "And why did you let me?"

She slowly withdrew her hand.

"_I…I don't know…_"

"People don't always act with ulterior motives," He replied walking past her into the bathroom.

Kagura stared at the closed door, "_Then…what are we acting on?" _

--------------------------------------------------

Staring into the bathroom mirror, Sesshoumaru assessed the damaged Kagura's "attack" had done to his face. He was not narcissistic, but still felt he had a reputation to uphold when in the presence of his employees.

"_Why did she strike me?_" He pondered, his thoughts once again going back to her bruise and the issues she'd mentioned in regards to her Father. Frowning on realizing the situation, he cast a sideways glance towards the door, "_So if she doesn't listen to him…"_

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagura looked about the room, her eyes catching sight of the paper work he'd had with him the day before.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to look at it.

"_The Lord of the Western Lands…hmm, strange name for a novel,_" Flipping a few pages she skimmed the text, "_No wonder that editor is mad at him. This is boring. Who wants to read about some youkai guy wandering around feudal Japan for chapter after chapter when he doesn't do anything but kill things and fight with his brother?_" 

Coming to a page that had been folded in two and crossed out, Kagura squinted trying to read the text there.

"_He was an evil being, intent on manipulating anyone he could. The great Inuyoukai had fallen for one of his schemes in the past, and had no intentions of doing so again. But this great evil was not something that could easily be defeated. He always escaped when he could, leaving his detachments to handle his problems and do his dirty work. With a cruel smirk, the incarnate of evil himself was clearly plotting yet another attempt to retrieve the jewel for himself. It was then that…_"

The text stopped; the rest of the page blank aside from the large 'X' that marked through the entire thing.

Kagura remarked to herself, "_Evil incarnate? Sounds like Naraku…If that's the case, then he was probably about to order his daughter off to do his dirty work yet again..."_

An amused smirk alighting on her face, she snatched up a pen from the nearby end table, "_It's just a page he cut from his draft anyways…it wouldn't hurt. I'll just throw it out and he won't even miss it…_" She reasoned as she took the liberty of adding to where he'd left off.__

"_It was then that the shouji screen slid back, revealing a young woman with black hair and red eyes. She held a…_" Kagura paused, thinking over a suitable yet interesting weapon, "_She held a fan in her hand- a fan that could control the winds._ _'Master? What is that you wish?' She asked, her voice remaining formal yet holding a condescending tone to it. 'I need more power before the jewel can be mine. I want you to go to the Lord of the Western Lands and take his powerful blade from him.' The woman frowned, having seen the man he spoke of before, and not wishing to do the man any harm, 'But master,' she began to protest, but she fell short as a red orb appeared in the evil man's hand and he crushed it. Grabbing her chest in pain, she knew what she must do, 'It's understood. I'll go to him.' 'Good my child. You must remember your place and that…' He looked to the red orb, 'I hold your life in my hands.'_"

Hearing the rattle of bathroom's doorknob, Kagura quickly closed the folder around the paperwork, accidentally leaving her page there, and hastily went to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Under his arm, Sesshoumaru held the bundle of Kagura's clothing that had been drying from the rain.

"I'll have these dried while you shower." He said, walking past her and out the bedroom door.

Realizing that if she didn't at least show up at work that day, Naraku would send the police out after he like he'd done before, she decided it would be best to shower and get ready to go.

"_Surely I can talk to Yura and get something worked out. If I could just get my things packed while Naraku was distracted and get out of there…_"

Walking into the bathroom and shedding the loaned pajamas she paused and regarded where they fell on the floor.

"But without the papers destroyed or me with a new legal guardian…Naraku's always got me under his thumb…" She sighed stepping into the shower and turning the water on.

------------------------------------------------------------

After letting the dryer go round for a bit, Sesshoumaru figured that the clothing was dry enough and trudged back upstairs to give them back to their owner.

"_Once she's out of this house- I won't have to see her or deal with her again,_" His thoughts paused, then to reassure himself, he continued, "_It's for the best that way."_

Finally reaching the door to his bedroom, he began his walk over towards the bathroom, but was once again interrupted by the phone ringing.

Looking to the clock, then to the phone, he knew already who it was and went to answer it.

"Sesshoumaru," The voice said simply.

"Father," He replied.

On hearing the shower once again running in the background, Mr. Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow, "I see she's still there."

"I suppose she is."

"Is this going to be a common occurrence?" 

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but the silence let his father know he was frowning and most likely glaring through the receiver.

"So why is she there? Your brother was correct in noting that it's not like you to 'get something' out of such a call."

"My half-brother is an idiot who pulls childish pranks."

"Oh. So you slept with her?" He asked, voice slightly amused and taunting.

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened, "It depends on your definition of 'sleep.'"

"Well you only have one bed."

Slight irritation building, he replied, "That is correct."

Thoughtfully, Mr. Taiyoukai tried to decipher the situation, "She must be very intriguing."

Knowing all to well that his father was merely trying to set him up, Sesshoumaru suspected where this was headed, "_Now he's going to try and convince me it's a romantic thing. Just watch him. Intriguing? Hmph. I find nothing intriguing about being called a perverted bastard."_

His father, meanwhile continued, "An interesting woman who dares speak her mind."

"_She speaks her mind enough for her mind and my mind._" Sesshoumaru's thoughts retorted.

"But, perhaps there is something troubling her life that drove her to you."

"_Not that her issues with her father are something of my concern._"

"Yet, she is very different, so it wouldn't hurt to give her a chance."

"_Wouldn't hurt? My face begs to differ_," Sesshoumaru thought, regarding the shampoo bottle the night before and the slap that morning. 

"And deep down, Son- you probably find yourself attracted to her, yet you deny it and try to write it off as nothing but interest in her unique character," His father finished, his voice with an edge of persuasion to it.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts even fell silent this time, and Mr. Taiyoukai smirked knowing he'd hit the nail on the head, "The business reports are being faxed to you now."

"What makes you presume that situation?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I need to be attending to other matters," He said abruptly, then quickly added, "If you must know though. That was the circumstances under which I met your Mother."

And with that said, he hung up leaving Sesshoumaru's frown deepening in thought yet again.

"_None of this is my concern. Not her. Not her life. Not anything about her._" He thought to himself, hanging up the phone and returning to his task.

Standing at the bathroom door and planning to, like he did before, sit the clothes for Kagura to wear on the hamper; he frowned as he paused to knock.

On not hearing any answer and noting the water still running, he figured she just couldn't hear the knock over the shower and opened the door.

There stood Kagura, stepping out from the still-running shower, her head wrapped in a towel as she dried her hair off, her body dripping wet and yet to be covered.

Both froze as they realized the situation. 

After a moment, it processed- Sesshoumaru quickly shutting the door and just dodging the same bottle of shampoo that had hit him the night before.

"You damned pervert! I said to knock!" Kagura fumed, her face flushing crimson as she yanked a towel around herself.

"It's not my fault if you don't hear it when I do knock," He muttered in reply, and hoping it didn't sound as flustered at it did to his own ears. His eyes were still a bit widened from their normal state, and despite his mental protests, his heart was racing.

"_It's just the adrenaline from avoiding the bottle_." He reasoned with himself.

But when Sesshoumaru looked over at the mirror over his dresser, even he couldn't find an excuse for the very light and almost entirely unnoticeable pink hints to his normally pale face.

------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 6:

Life was never "easy" for Kagura, and went she decides to try and get out of her house and away from Naraku, things don't go as smoothly as planned. But with Sesshoumaru's editor and Father thinking she's a positive influence, Kagura might find out she has more people on her side than she first expected.


	6. Chapter 6: Hold the Phone, Reality Calli...

Author's notes: Wow, I'm so surprised at how well this story is doing. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. 

If you're looking for some other fanfics to read, make sure to check out my profile for the other story I updated today ^^

As usual, all that's before the chapter title and number is from Kagura's POV.

Enjoy, and please take the time to review!

-----------------------------------------

Men. How I loathe them. Despise them. Wish that they'd all up and die! Just when a tiny bit of appreciation for one made its way into my mind, he decides it's a perfect time to spy on me in the shower! 

Yeah, things were going just too fucking smoothly for it to be my life. Something just had to go wrong to set the world back in balance and my life back on the road to hell. Oh wait, my life already was hell- just look at my damned Father. And of all things- I had to face that bastard if I wanted to get any semblance of a normal day to day life back. 

For once in my life, I thought things were finally going to go right. Somehow things would turn around and I could begin to look up…but no, reality hit and it hit hard. And when reality hits, what's a girl to do except hope that someone can take away the pain?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Hold the Phone, Reality Calling

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura fumed, clutching the towel around her as if it was a five mile wall between her and the one her brain had just regaled to "the pervert."

Face still red from embarrassment, she noted that she still had no dry clothing to change into.

"Very fucking funny you bastard. You either hand over my clothing now or I'm never opening this door!"

"To get you your clothing would require opening the door."

The room fell silent as Kagura processed that. 

"Then put it outside the door, walk away and close your eyes." She snarled.

Not replying, he walked over and sat the clothing outside the door, then turned and closed his eyes, "There."

Slowly cracking open the door and making sure that he was indeed turned around and had his eyes closed, she quickly stuck her arm out and retrieved her clothing.

"Damned pervert," She muttered as the door closed again.

"I heard that," He replied opening his eyes.

"You were supposed to," Kagura snapped back.

"Irritating woman…" Sesshoumaru muttered walking over to his drawer and pulling out his own things for the day.

"What did you say?" She said with a glare, opening the door.

"With that tone. One would think you are mad at me."

"Of course I'm mad! You just saw me naked you bastard! Wouldn't it bother you if someone walked in on you?"

"Not really," He said with a shrug as he bent to pick up the waylaid bottle of shampoo that had been receiving so much abuse as of late. 

"Liar…" She said glaring as she stalked past him and sulkily sat on the bed.

Leveling her with a glare of his own, Sesshoumaru slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt.

"_He wouldn't dare…_" Kagura thought to herself.

He pulled it off and folded it and handed it over to Kagura, then proceeded to pull off his pants and his boxers, hand them over to her and walk into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." He said, picking up his clothing and the shampoo and shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Kagura blinked, haven gotten quite the view of the white-haired man, and finally muttered, "Well that damn bastard…"

Shaking her head of it, she wished it and the blush she knew tainted her face away.

Trying to distract herself, she noted the items now in her lap.

"_Silk pajamas, silk boxers- silk silk silk…_"

"Is everything he owns silk?" She pondered aloud.

Having heard it, he retorted, "The towels aren't."

"Oh- so what are they? Some silk-cotton blend?" She remarked with a smirk.

"_Two can play his stupid riddling game_…"

"I wouldn't know for certain. The last dry one in the house is on your head."

"Well excuse my hair for being wet!"

"Dryer. Downstairs."

She paused, "Excuse me?"

"Unless you want me to drip dry in the open air. I suppose you'll have to retrieve a towel for me."

Standing with a huff, she sat down his pajamas and stormed towards the door, "Well fine then."

---------------------------------------------------

Returning upstairs after retrieving the towels, Kagura walked over and pounded on the bathroom door. 

On not getting an answer, she frowned, "I'm knocking you bastard!"

"I never said you had to."

"Oh shut up," She fumed, "Are you still in the shower or not?"

"The water is still running isn't it," He said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kagura retorted, realizing that her predicament earlier had been due to that.

"Only if you're you," Sesshoumaru replied, a light air of amusement to it.

"Shove it!"

She opened the door and stuffed the towels in.

"There's your damned towels. I hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic." He replied, his voice as dead-pan as ever.

A few moments later he emerged, clad in his business suit and adjusting his tie.

"I'm going to work. I'll drive you," He said, picking up his paperwork.

Kagura stood from where she sat on the bed and followed him downstairs in silence.

Pausing at the base of the stairs, he leveled her with a gaze.

Kagura blinked, not sure what to read of what little emotions the man showed….the only thing she could figure out was that he seemed perplexed as what to say.

"I want to clear up one issue."

"Yes?"

"I am not a 'perverted bastard.' And," He began cutting her off, "if I was, don't you think I would have taken advantage of the situations that were put forth?"

Realizing he was right and hating herself for admitting that, she looked away and grumbled, "Fine."

That resolved, he opened the front door and ushered her out.

"_It's going to be extremely quiet without her in the house._" He paused, "_I like extreme quiet."_

--------------------------------

Once seated in the car, he pulled out of the garage and driveway.

"Where am I to take you?" He said, looking over to her.

"Huh?"

"Your house? Work?"

Kagura frowned, then realized that work would be the best bet, "Work, I suppose."

He paused, then remarked, "I won't be calling again."

"Very funny," She glared, "And for your information, I'm only going because that way I can get in contact with Yura."

"And your Father?"

"Is still on the 'to-kill' list," She shot back.

The car went silent until he merged onto the main street.

"Directions?"

"What?"

"To your business establishment. If you could call it that."

She glared, then begrudgingly replied, "Turn right up there then straight 'til you see Nishikaze Boulevard. It's building sixty-seven."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru mentally made note of the places to turn. 

The rest of the drive occurred in silence, until his cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey Sess, so what's this I hear about a woman spending the night at your house?"

His eyes narrowed as he turned the corner, "Kaguya. I'm assuming Father spoke with you."

"Called me up especially to ask if I'd seen anything different in your writing since you met this gal. So I told him about my lovely encounter with you two at the café."

"Delightful." He muttered in sarcasm.

"I have to agree with him though, Sesshoumaru. The fact you took her in last night shows that you're opening up. This could not only improve your writings, but your social life."

Watching the streets as they passed, he didn't even choose to remark on that comment.

"Sess, you should turn this whole encounter into a story. Think of it- A cold-hearted business man's heart melted by a lone girl who comes to him by matter of circumstance."

"I could go to the bookstore and buy about fifty books with that very scenario," He retorted.

"Well I'd best get going. See you later today," She paused, "Oh and bring me something."

"Why?"

"Because I'm helping improve your lack of love life."

"Right," He said clicking the 'end' button and pocketing the phone.

Looking about at the buildings he pulled over in front of one, "There."

Kagura looked up to the building then back to him, inwardly she was fighting with herself over what to say to him.

"_Say 'Thank you.' Say 'It was a great help.' Say 'I'm sorry for the trouble I caused.' Say something!_"

"I…" She paused, then muttered, "Okay. So you aren't some perverted bastard."

Sesshoumaru regarded her statement, then replied, "And you have a deadly aim with a shampoo bottle."

Glaring, she was about to retort when he continued.

"I accept your apologies. Thank yous. And whatever other nonsense you wanted to spout to me."

Standing she walked over to the sidewalk, and without a word watched as he pulled away.

"Goodbye…" She whispered more to herself than anyone.

---------------------------------------------------

Entering the building, she spotted a familiar black-haired girl at the end of the hallway.

"Yura!" She called out making her way towards her friend.

"Kagura!" The girl paused, "Hey weren't you wearing that yesterday?"

"It's a very long story," She sighed thinking back on it all.

"Okay, but you're telling me when the lines aren't busy."

"Well actually…if you could Yura, I have a favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"I want to get out of my house for good, so I thought- Naraku goes to pick up Kanna from school about 3:30 I could sneak in and out then."

"You want me to cover for you here?"

"If you could."

"Sure thing, it's only thirty minutes. No one should notice."

"And um…Yura?"

The girl looked up from the strings in her hands, "Yeah?"

"I know I can't stay with you due to your bitchy landlady, but I might want to give you some of my stuff to store, so…can you meet me someplace?"

"Oh my, well I have to be at the beauty school for night class at six."

"What about as soon as you get off work here, you meet me…at say, the café on Third Street," She suggested, not realizing the location she subconsciously picked.

"Works for me. Now, what happened last night?"

The hours passed as Kagura proceeded to tell her friend about the various events of the preceding day. As 3:30 neared, Yura wished her friend the best of the luck as she ventured home to gather her things.

--------------------------------------------------

Opening the door to her home slowly, Kagura snatched up her purse of the side table then began to head upstairs for her room.

Heart racing, her thoughts were a blur.

"_Just gotta grab what I can and get out._"

Digging around in her closet, she began to throw what she could onto her bed, not noticing the looming figure in the doorway until it was too late.

"Welcome home- Kagura," He intoned; his voice ominous and mocking.

She froze; eyes wide.

"_No! He shouldn't be home. Not now!_"

"Thought you could sneak in while I was out, eh? Too bad, Kagura. I'm smarter than that."

Closing her eyes and wishing it was all a nightmare, she heard his footsteps drawing near and she tensed even more.

"Then again, if my darling daughter has found herself a man, perhaps I should give her the proper send off."

Turning towards her impending fate, Kagura was only able to gasp in horror as the champagne bottle her Father held shattered against her side.

Doubling over in pain, she fell to her knees.

"Fuck…"

"Oh is that what you and that man were doing last night?" Naraku's deep voice questioned as he reached down and yanked her up to her feet, "Tell me Kagura. What were you doing!?"

She coughed; her breathing harsh. Then mustering what strength she had left, she pulled back her right arm and punched him as hard as her injuries would allow in the stomach.

Using his moment of pain and surprise as her remaining chance, she grabbed up a handful of clothing from the bed and her purse and bolted for the door.

"You bitch!" He fumed, storming after her.

Rounding the corner, she raced down the stairs and flung open the front door.

"_Just keep running. Don't look back…_" 

Furious, Naraku snatched a book off the nearby shelf and hurled it towards her.

It hit her back and she tumbled forward on the front steps as he drew closer behind her.

"_Shit…I can't let him get ahold of me again. I can't…_"

Struggling to pull herself up, she saw him behind her and knowing she had to deter him, gave a kick to his leg before making it to her feet and running off down the street.

And she kept running until she was completely certain she wasn't being followed.

--------------------------------------------

 Her side aching, her back throbbing and certain she still had glass shards in her skin, she found herself wandering towards the café.

Out front, the young waiter was cleaning off tables when he saw her form walking towards the eatery.

"Oh goodness! Miss!" He dropped the tray he was holding, letting it clatter to the ground as he ran over to help Kagura. "There's a bathroom in back… I'll get you a first aid kit," Nobunaga said bracing her.

"Thanks kid."

Having used the entire gauze roll to bandage up her side, and a few bandages on her leg and arm, Kagura changed out of her now ruined dress into one of the few she managed to grab up. 

"_Only two dresses and a few bras and pairs of underwear…that's all I've got now…_"

Gathering her few remaining items she made her way back out.

Seeing her finally emerging, Nobunaga pulled a chair out for her and helped her sit down.

"Are you okay, Miss? What happened?"

"It's a long story kid…"

"Here," He said offering her an ice pack, "You…um…have a bit of a bruise on your forehead."

Kagura arched an eyebrow up, and winced feeling just the bruise he spoke of. Taking the ice pack from him, she pressed it to the injury.

"Thanks. Can I get something to drink?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Since I don't have much cash, I suppose water will do."

"Nobunaga. A cappuccino for her," A familiar voice intoned.

Kagura blinked and slowly turned towards the figure behind her, her hand loosing its grip on the ice pack as she confirmed her suspicions as to whom it was.

"Sesshoumaru…."

-------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 7:

Kagura got a dose of reality in the most painful of forms, but when the café's usual customer shows back up, perhaps she'll finally have someone to turn to.


	7. Chapter 7: Repairing Broken Wires

Author's Notes: Once again, many thanks to those that take the time to review. Here we go with another chapter, trying to resolve the issues we left off with last time. At first it might seem rushed, and I even thought so as well, then I realized- in this situation, to Kagura, it would seem rushed- like lots of things are happening all at once, and so I left the dialogue as it was during that scene to illustrate her feelings. (You'll probably see what I mean when you get to it)

That being said- the usual format with POV prior to the title of the chapter is still in place.

As always- please, read, review and enjoy ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are certain things a father should never inflict on his children- a champagne bottle being one of them, not that it stopped Naraku any. Given my situation, I'm sure any sane person would have been headed towards the nearest hospital or doctor's office, but I knew better. I knew the second I set foot in any legal health establishment that Naraku would waltz his way in, slap down his damned guardianship paperwork and then take me home to "nurse me back to health with his loving care." What a fucking load of bullshit that is…

Well since there was no way in hell I was going to let all this fucking pain go to waste only to be dragged back home, I somehow found myself wandering towards the café I told Yura to meet me at. Sure she's got a bitch of a landlady and two wild roommates, but I knew she wouldn't let me down given my current crappy condition.

Now of course my day was _not_ going as planned, but the last thing that I would have ever guessed would happen- did. None other than Mr. Unemotional himself showed up at the café and I think it finally sunk in- I couldn't fight my Father alone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Repairing Broken Wires

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagura stared in shock as her brain registered that the man standing behind her was indeed the real thing and not just an illusion of her shaken mind.

 "Sesshoumaru…" The ice pack she held slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground as she continued, "What…what are you doing here?"

He stooped down and picked it up, "Is it illegal for me to dine here now?"

"No…it's just that…" She paused when he pressed the cold ice back onto the bruise.

"I doubt that injury was from punching a tree."

Averting her eyes, she muttered in reply, "I just… tripped down some stairs…"

"Unlikely. So he hit you aside from bruising your shoulder?"

Kagura closed her eyes, wishing the whole situation would just go away.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru continued, taking a chair at the table and sitting down.

"What? Damn you! I don't want to talk about it! You're the bastard who said I should just stand up to him, and look what happens to me when I just go into my own house!"

He frowned, his mind processing the situation at hand. 

"_Her father must be more powerful and vindictive than I first estimated._"

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?!" She fumed, her bottled anger needing an outlet.

"Kaguya will be here soon."

Realizing he was there due to his editor, she quietly replied, "But it's only…"

"I meet her at 4:15 on Fridays."

The table fell silent as Kagura absorbed herself in stirring the cappuccino Nobunaga had just sat in front of her.

"A champagne bottle, I presume?" Sesshoumaru inquired after a moment.

She blinked, almost dropping her drink in shock, "How…how did you…"

He nodded in the direction of the stained and shredded dress at her feet, "The stain."

Hanging her head, she dropped her hand to the table, clenching the ice pack in her fist.

Once again, silence fell between the two but this time it was interrupted by another.

"Kagura! My god, what happened!" Yura spoke up, rushing over to her friend.

"Hey Yura," She muttered weakly in reply.

Glaring at Sesshoumaru, the spunky black-haired beautician made a fist, "If this bastard hurt you I'll scalp him, then…."

"Yura…"

"Then mount his head on a pike…"

"Yura."

"Then use his white hair to test food coloring on!"

"Yura!"

"What?"

"It wasn't him," Kagura said simply.

"So this…is Yura," Sesshoumaru remarked.

The girl stood protectively between him and Kagura, leaning forward with her hands firmly on her hips as she studied him.

"Oh my, Kagura- was this that guy that called the other day?"

"Yes."

"Aw, so he came to help you since you got hurt- that's so sweet!" She playfully bounded over and ruffled his hair.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow up at her, and spoke, "I'd like my hair to stay on my head."

"Well aren't we the man of the town?" Kaguya remarked as she walked up, "Two for the price of one, eh?" She paused on seeing Kagura's injures, "Sesshoumaru! I know that sometimes one wants to play rough, but don't you think that's taking it a bit far?"

He leveled her with a glare.

"It wasn't him, right Kagura?" Yura stated.

"No. He didn't do anything wrong," Kagura muttered.

"Was…it your Dad?" The short-black haired girl said, pulling over a chair and sitting beside her friend.

She nodded slightly.

"Sesshoumaru. You should attend to this lady's injuries at once," A firm voice spoke up from behind them.

Looking up, Sesshoumaru regarded him, "Father."

Kagura glanced up, and blinked. It was the same white-haired man she'd seen the other day with the young girl and the other woman.

"How progresses the novel, Kaguya?" He continued, turning to the editor.

"Well, let me see…" She walked over and picked up the paperwork Sesshoumaru had sat in front of him.

"Kagura, you want me to put in your resignation at work? If you're away from your Dad then you won't have to work there anymore," Yura said, trying to console her friend's wounded pride.

"I suppose…he'd just track me there…but I do need a job so I can get someplace to stay…"

"This is a goldmine, Sesshoumaru! You've finally got it!" Kaguya exclaimed as she read over the pages.

The writer in question just quirked an eyebrow, he hadn't done anything different than before. As for Kagura and Yura, they both turned their attention to where Kaguya and Mr. Taiyoukai stood reading over the papers.

After thoughtfully regarding the written page, the elder white-haired man turned and looked between Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

"Son."

"Father?"

"You are to take this young woman into your home. She will be taking the position of your secretary since your last one just quit."

Kagura's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows just furrowed a bit more.

"Young lady. I am uncertain as to what has caused the situation you are in, but apparently your influence on my son has enabled him to finally get his novel headed in the right direction. You said you needed a job. And from what I pick up, you also need a place to stay. Correct?"

"Well yes but…"

"It is settled. Sesshoumaru, please escort her home now and attention to her injuries."

"Father," He said standing.

The elder man raised an eyebrow.

"Where is she to stay in my home?"

"In your room, of course. We can have another room set up, but that will take some time."

Sesshoumaru frowned again, yet he respected his Father too much to disagree.

"Kagura. Let's go." 

"Sesshoumaru…" She shakily stood, the whole situation seeming surreal.

Kagura turned to Yura, unsure what to do in this strange situation.

Snatching up one of Sesshoumaru's waylaid pens and a napkin, the black-haired girl scrawled down some numbers.

"That's my apartment number and the beauty school. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," She said shoving the napkin into Kagura's hand.

"Yura…"

She braced herself on the table, her side still bleeding to some extent and the gauze not stopping it as much as it should.

"Go on, Kagura. Just give him a chance. His hair's extremely smooth….and you know what that means," She whispered to her friend.

Kagura smiled slightly, remembering Yura's vow to get a man with smooth hair because according to her- that was the best catch you could get.

It was then that Kagura felt a hand on her shoulder.

Behind her stood Sesshoumaru, his expression the same as he had held almost the entire time- calm yet with a very slight edge of something else to his usually stoic nature.

"_How much is she bleeding from this? And she's been sitting here talking the entire time? Idiotic woman."_

"I said- let's go," He stated slowly gathering her up into his arms, much to her dismay.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"You expect to walk in your condition?"

"Hmph, I thought I was supposed to take care of things myself!" She retorted.

"And I thought I told you there's a difference between dependency and codependency," He replied, picking up her small bundle of belongings with his free hand.

Kagura fell silent then, her mind unwillingly bringing back up the fact he'd helped her in out of the rain the night before.

Making his way over to his car, he sat her in the passenger seat and went around to his side.

Back over at the table, Kaguya paused, "Hmm, I just noticed- this new part has different hand writing. It's much improved as well. Much more legible."

-------------------------------------------

The ride to the house was in silence- that is, until Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"I'm assuming you don't want me to take you to a hospital."

"No," Kagura replied, "He'd just find me there."

"I see."

"Why are you listening to your Father?" She asked after a moment.

"There are different types of Fathers. Mine is not like yours."

"So you're a Daddy's boy?" She mocked.

He glared, "I respect my Father. That is all."

And with that, the two fell silent again until they reached the house.

--------------------------------

After pulling into the garage, he went over and helped her from the car. Walking into the house, he braced her on her good side.

"The pajamas you borrowed last night should be on my bed."

"But why would I …."

"I would assume you don't want to stay in blood-stained clothing."

Kagura looked down to her side as he assisted her up the stairs, and sure enough light red stains were showing through the thin fabric.

On reaching his bedroom, he allowed her to retreat to the bathroom and once she forked over the dress, he took it to be washed.

Seeing her face in the mirror didn't make Kagura feel any better. 

"I guess I'm lucky it's all from my neck and below…." She muttered wincing as her finger grazed over one of the many cuts.

Slipping the silk pajamas back on, she hugged them slightly to herself.

"_It's okay Kagura. Naraku won't bother you if you're here._"

"If you're changed, I would like my bathroom back," Sesshoumaru said through the door, having returned upstairs.

"Fine," She said simply, picking up a roll of gauze from the first aid kit.

"And take off your shirt," He added.

"…What?!" She screamed back, not yet opening the door.

"A secretary cannot fulfill her duties if her side has glass embedded in it."

"There is _no_ way I am letting you help!" 

"Your friend is at beauty school. Kaguya would rather I do it anyways. There are no other options."

Kagura paused, realizing what choice this left her with.

"_He's all I've got now. Damn perverted bastard. Fuck it all._"

Opening the bathroom door, she leveled him with a stern glare.

He quirked an eyebrow in return, "I've already seen you without clothing."

"Don't remind me," She spat, wincing as her movement pulled at her wounds. Continuing to glare, she stiffly handed over the gauze, "There."

Looking to the side, she reasoned with herself. It was this or the hospital and chances Naraku would trace her. And this was obviously a better choice.

"Sit," He said simply, indicating the bed.

Kagura made her way over and sat, cringing as the pain shot through her side.

He followed, then paused, "I can't attend to wounds I can't see."

She sighed, knowing he was addressing the shirt issue again.

"_Damn him. Damn Naraku for this. And damn everything that caused this whole fucking thing!_" Her thoughts ranted as she slowly undid the top button.

"Do you have to watch, pervert?" She snapped.

He frowned, yet averted his eyes anyway.

Her shaky fingers hesitantly unclasped each button until the silk shirt hung loosely by her shoulders.

"Did you forget how to undo a button?" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Shove it! This is embarrassing!" She yelled back.

"There is nothing embarrassing about seeking assistance when you are unable to attend to it yourself."

The room fell silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"This wall isn't very interesting to look at."

"It's your house," She retorted. Then, taking a deep breath and biting her lip, she let the silk fabric slide off her shoulders, "O…okay." She said meekly, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears.

He turned as if it was nothing and reached over to pick up the shirt from where it laid.

Kagura opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by him and his actions.

Sesshoumaru held it out to her and simply said, "If it's that troublesome to you, then you could at least use it to cover your chest with."

Taking it from him, she clutched it against herself, her eyes searching him for answers and reasons behind his abnormal actions.

Picking up the gauze, he assessed the hasty bandaging she'd done at the café.

"I hope you can be a better secretary than you are a nurse," he remarked, beginning to unbind the blood-soaked gauze.

"Excuse me for not finding it in my spare time to go to medical school," She awaited a retort, but never got one.

Having removed all the bandages, Sesshoumaru frowned and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"_How did she manage to walk with this_?"

"What?!" She snapped on seeing him studying her side.

"It's displeasing to see this is a common occurrence," He muttered, standing to retrieve a wet cloth.

Kagura blinked, "_Is he…concerned? No fucking way. It's got to be something else…_"

Returning, he sat beside her, "Lay down on your other side."

She nodded and obliged, noticing him moving to sit behind her on the center of the bed.

Going to clean the wounds, the cold washcloth brushed against her bare skin and Kagura flinched.

"Fuck! That's cold!"

"I don't want blood on my bed sheets," He replied and she fell silent.

Her thoughts ran wild as he tended to her wounds. They touched on all the things that had happened to her in the past, and how things were different with him around. And whether she liked it or not, they even briefly hinted that perhaps she was attracted to the "perverted bastard" that seemed to keep picking her up when her life was down. When it was all said and done, it was needless to say Kagura was finding it harder and harder to hate this man, even though- as her other thought commented, he was still a man and therefore, not to be trusted.

------------------------------------------

Once all the shards of glass were removed from where they were lodged in the skin, he helped her sit upright, bracing her one side as he began to wrap the gauze around her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath, finally speaking up, "I just… well…thank you."

His movements paused for a brief second, then he replied, "I see you finally learned some manners."

Looking up over her shoulder at him, she let a slight smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"I suppose… I did."

-------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 8:

Now that she's "stuck" living with the mysterious caller she'd spoken to just days before, Kagura has found herself beginning to be a little more at ease in life. But with two people not used to or not fond of company now living in the same house, and sleeping in the same room, things won't be quite as smooth as they would first seem.


	8. Chapter 8: Establishing a Connection

Author's Notes: Once again, I must take the time to thank all of my reviewers for their encouragement on this. Ended up running over about a page on this one ^^;;  Also, if you're looking for some other great fanfics, check out the stories by KellyChan85 (user # 92753) who works as my beta reader for this story.

Thanks again, and as always, please read and review ^^

----------------------------------------------------------

Orders. It seemed like my life was always centered on following my Father's orders. But now, I was away from that asshole and I wasn't the one listening to 'Daddy' anymore. No. Sesshoumaru was the one doing as his Father had requested; which much to my surprise, ended up involving me.

But hey- I was getting a place to stay and a new job- true, it was at a cost. The cost of being stuck with Sesshoumaru. Now at first, this irritated me. Heck- it downright pissed me off that his old-man thought that I was just there to magically make Sesshoumaru's novel into a best-seller. Then again, that was my only choice. That or go home to Naraku and the pain that would go with that. I was safe and that was all that mattered.

Sometimes things happen though, that make you rethink things. Or, make you see them in a different light than before. And when it finally sunk in that I was stuck with him for good, I began to see that perhaps I wasn't the only one that was all alone in the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Establishing a Connection

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagura paused the second the words left her mouth, and she jerked her gaze off of him.

"_Why the hell am I being nice to him? He's only doing this because his Father's making him..._"

She froze on feeling his hand on her face, gently tilting her back to look at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the small cut on her cheek.

"Will a bandage be required for this?"

Pushing him away from her, she glared, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Her deep red eyes flickered, and he caught the edge of panic in them.

"_Stubborn woman.__ Can't see the difference between someone who is concerned and someone who isn't,_" Sesshoumaru halted his thoughts, realizing he inadvertently implied he was concerned, then quickly amended it, "_Then again- I am only dealing with this because Father wishes it so._"

"I don't suppose you find it attractive to have a cut on your face like that," He spoke up, a backwards answer to her question.

Slowly raising a hand to where his had been moments before, she ran her finger over the fine cut. Wincing, she examined the fine line of blood that was now staining her fingertips.

"Oh…" 

Sesshoumaru's mind reflected on all the romantic nonsense Kaguya had told him in an attempt to, as he put it, 'turn his novel into a piece of dime-store trash.'

"_It's simple Sesshoumaru- with the heroine injured, the strong hero will take her in his arms and kiss away all her pain. It's got best-seller written all over it!_"

"Here," He muttered handing her the wash cloth and standing from where he sat on the bed.

"_Or you could just be a cold-hearted, romance hating, stubborn man like you always are,_" The voice of Sesshoumaru's editor echoed in his mind. His steps slowed as he neared the bathroom, then he smirked lightly to himself, "_Change is not something I find myself growing fond of_."

Kagura watched as he retreated while bringing the blood-stained cloth to her cheek. She paused then, and withdrew the washcloth.

"_It's not cold anymore…_"

Looking back up to the figure emerging from the bathroom, she couldn't even place what that thought pertained to- the washcloth clutched in her battered hand or if perhaps, it was something else.

Stepping forward, Sesshoumaru leveled her with a stern gaze; then before she could ask what the hell it was for, he reached out and cupped her chin in his hand.

Running a fresh cloth over the cut, Kagura could feel the coolness as the drops of excess water trailed down her neck.

But this time, it wasn't as cold as before. 

Satisfied that the cut was properly cleaned, Sesshoumaru picked up the small bandage and pressed it down over the wound.

"Perhaps if you put your mind to it- you can assure that it's healed before you are required to be seen with it."

Kagura glared, "Well pardon my appearance for not being worthy of being seen with you."

"It's not necessary to contort my words," He retorted standing, "And given the fit you threw earlier I find it strange that you have yet to re-attire yourself."

Realizing that he was referring to the fact she had yet to pull the shirt back on, she quickly remedied that. About to stand and follow after him, he took a step back towards her.

"Since my meal at the café was interrupted- I suppose we are eating here."

"Oh, so you're cooking?" Kagura questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm completely out of poisons and immobilizing drugs. Sorry to disappoint you," He remarked, a tiny edge of his sarcasm slipping into his voice.

"Bite me, asshole. I am not in the mood for your crap!" She snapped back.

"If it's not too complicated for you to handle. Stay here. Rest. And remain silent."

"Is that an order?" Kagura growled, about to hit him if he dared say it was.

"Advice," He stated simply, turning to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------

After watching him leave the room, presumably to fix whatever it was that was going to be called 'dinner,' Kagura just sat and slowly absorbed the rush of events her life had become.

"_If it didn't hurt so fucking much, I'd swear that I would wake up from this whole nightmare._"

She paused, her eyes falling on what she took to be a family portrait sitting on the nearby dresser.

Shakily standing, she walked over and delicately lifted up the picture.

Within the confines of the photograph, Kagura's eyes caught one thing first. Sesshoumaru standing off to the side. Alone.

He looked fairly young in the picture, his father standing aside him with a black-haired woman who held a young baby in her arms. 

"_Never fit in around your house, either? Well…at least your father cared about you,_" She thought bitterly.

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshoumaru had returned with her clean clothing and was standing in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed together in thought as he watched her.

"You're just a loner in your home too, aren't you Sesshoumaru?" Kagura remarked to the photograph, not realizing that the flesh-and-blood variant had overheard.

A brief flicker of surprise rippled across his features, as her comment drove down into the depths of his mind. 

"_Alone?_" He posed it as a question to himself, but whether he was regarding himself or the black-haired woman before him was uncertain.

Kagura sat the frame back on the dresser top and turned, her eyes catching sight of Sesshoumaru looking at her, his face the usual deadpan with an edge of something else to it that she was beginning to grow accustomed to.

"I see you are still able to stand," He said, his voice calm as always.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura bit her lip, not sure how much he'd heard.

"You allergic to anything?"

"What?" She blinked, thrown by the odd question as he unceremoniously handed over her clothing. 

"Food," He said simply.

Knowing what he was going for, but still up for a bit of a fight, Kagura narrowed her eyes, "I thought you said you were out of poisons and drugs."

"Well perhaps I found some," He countered.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not allergic to anything or lactose intolerant so no killing me with milk, okay?" 

A light air of amusement graced his features as he turned without a word and headed back downstairs for the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------

Kagura looked down at her clean dress as she put it on in the bathroom.

"_I can't believe that guy does his own laundry,_" She paused, her mind thinking back on the picture, "_Then again, if he's so stubbornly determined to remain by himself it's no wonder that he has to take care of things like laundry and cooking on his own. It seems like he's trying his hardest to avoid the entire human race…_" Thinking back on her recent encounters with her Father and the other 'scum of the earth,' she laughed, "_I wouldn't mind joining him in that._"

Her mind screeched to a halt at that inadvertent implication, then shaking her head of it, she walked back into the bedroom.

"_No. I don't need a man in my life. I just got away from Naraku. I'm only here because I'm getting a job out of it and a place to stay where that asshole father of mine can't find me. And I definitely do not need to get involved with someone. I can handle myself perfectly fine._"

Spotting her pile of meager belongings sitting in the chair, she walked over and fished out the napkin with Yura's numbers written on it.

"Well I'm sure he can spare the phone line for just a bit," She remarked to herself lifting up the receiver and dialing up the beauty school.

Once they tracked down Yura, she immediately berated her friend with questions.

"Kagura? Are you okay? Did they get you to a hospital in time?"

"No. Sesshoumaru took care of it."

Yura paused, impish smirk lighting on her face, "Oh he did, did he? Oh my…now Kagura- unless I was mistaken some of those wounds were along your side, which meant he would have to…"

Kagura forced down her rising blush, and yelled back, "Hey!"

"So, you took off your shirt for him?"

"Yura. I'd rather not go into this," She stated firmly.

"Okay, but you'd better tell me any details later. So how are you feeling?"

"Fine. It still hurts a bit to breathe and there's a dull throbbing, but I'll live."

"So, are you going to sleep with him again tonight?"

Sighing, and knowing she shouldn't have expected any better from Yura, Kagura retorted, "Don't say it like that. I told you before that it was nothing like that."

"But, the key is do you wish it was?" Yura questioned, pulling a string from her pocket and beginning to toy with it as usual.

"Right now I just wish every man on earth would stay the hell away from me, to be honest."

Nodding, her spunky friend replied, "That's understandable given all that's happened to you. But you've got to at least give this man some credit if he hasn't jumped you yet. I mean, any normal man would have snapped after all you two have been through."

"He's just lonely," Kagura replied, then paused- wondering why she had chosen to bring that up.

"Well then, you can keep him company…."

Kagura began to speak, but Yura continued.

"And that doesn't always mean sex Kagura. Some people can remain more mature than those idiots that called into our line and…oh my, I'm late. Sorry Kagura, got to get back to work before this perm goes to hell."

"All right, bye Yura."

"Bye Kagura- remember, give him a chance."

Sitting the receiver down, she frowned as her stomach announced it's displeasure at having been ignored until now.

"I see at least your stomach has common sense," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't hungry!" She spat back seeing him in the doorway.

He turned back towards the door, "Are stairs too much for you to deal with?"

"No," Kagura said, determination in her tone.

She stood and walked over past him and out the door, headed down the stairs.

About half way down, her footing became a bit shaky as pain shot through her side, but an unexpected hand braced her shoulder.

"I am not carrying you down the rest of the way. Understood?"

Kagura leveled him with glare, "I'm fine, ya bastard."

Once downstairs, they quickly settled down for the meal he'd prepared.

----------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed by quietly. Sesshoumaru not speaking as usual, and Kagura, despite her saying she was perfectly fine, was starving and couldn't help but enjoy the food that had been placed before her.

With her hunger taken care of, Kagura made her way back upstairs and took the time to lie down.

Sesshoumaru was gone from the room, and she figured he was working on his novel or something business related. Closing her eyes, she laid on her back and willed the pain away long enough that she could rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had past, yet she was still not finding it easy to get comfortable. Finally giving up, she got up and changed into the loaned pajamas, hoping she might be able to fall asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

Hearing the door opening, she noticed Sesshoumaru come in and retreat to the bathroom- emerging a few moments later in his own pajamas.

Kagura sighed, begrudgingly moving to her edge of the bed as he came over and laid down.

It had been at least thirty more minutes, she was certain, yet even with the pain medication and the bandages, it was still hard to get comfortable. Wincing as she rolled yet again, she tried to find a way to lie without her side throbbing so badly.

That's when she heard a very quiet "here" and felt a pillow being held out to her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He said nothing, but let his pillow go in her hands.

"Are you capable of getting that arranged yourself?" He questioned after a moment of silence.

"Yes." She bit back.

Turning back, she placed the pillow along her side, and let a smile ease onto her face at the difference it made.

"_That's much better…goddamn Naraku going and doing this to me…ugh I hate him for this…_" Her inner tirade halted as she processed something. It was Sesshoumaru's only other pillow which meant… "_He gave up his pillow…for me?_"

"Um…Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" He questioned; voice at its usual tone.

"If I take this then you don't have a place for your head to rest, right?"

"I didn't figure you wished for me to use your chest like you had mine," Came the flat retort.

Kagura resisted the urge to say something spiteful and instead scooted closer to the edge.

Mimicking his bored-tone, she spoke up, "Here. I don't want you complaining about a headache in the morning."

Quirking an eyebrow not only at the mockery but at the offer, Sesshoumaru frowned.

Without a word more from either of them, he moved over slightly towards her and accepted the offered use of the other half of the pillow that Kagura's head laid on.

"_Well then, you can keep him company,_" Yura's words rang inside her mind as the warm presence next to her settled down.

"_You're just a loner in your home too, aren't you Sesshoumaru?_" She thought once again, then with a smirk added, "_But it looks like you're stuck with me. Whether you or I like it or not._"

----------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 9:

An encounter once again with Sesshoumaru's father leaves Kagura with some questions and not many answers; but with his whole family now wanting to try and get in on the matchmaking mayhem, things are going to get interesting- very interesting.


	9. Chapter 9: Ring Ring Again

Author's Notes: Nine chapters now and going strong. Thanks again to those that take the time to review!

Also, check out my profile- I've updated some of my older stories this weekend as well ^^

Now- as always, please read, review and enjoy ^^

------------------------------------------------

So there I was, thrown haphazardly from my life of torment into the not-so-willing arms of one Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai. Deep down, I don't think either of us were that pleased with the current arrangement- but he had his Father to please and I had my Father to avoid, so we were just stuck. Stuck with each other whether we liked it or not.

The strange thing was, despite his outward air of trying to hide from any other breathing creature, he was actually reacting quite well to having me in house. Then again, the fact I had a side full of glass might have been a sympathy factor, but it seemed to be something else. 

But what really threw me was not his actions, but what happened the next morning. Damned bastard got me worked up over nothing… but, I did find out something else interesting. That he wasn't just following Daddy's orders completely after all…

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Ring Ring Again

---------------------------------------------------

The bedroom door swung open slightly as a lone figure stepped in.

"I see we had an enjoyable night's sleep," The voice said, a light air of amusement to it.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, bringing the figure of his Father standing at the bedside into focus.

He glared, then on noting the clock reading four a.m. he intensified the glare.

"Unless you'd care to explain this visual to me in clearer terms," The elder man continued.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru took in his situation. During the night, he'd moved to where he was laying flat on his back, and Kagura- most likely due to her injury he concluded, had rolled over to rest her head on his chest.

"Things aren't always as they seem," He muttered.

"Then what are they?" His Father countered.

"She was injured," Sesshoumaru stated, figuring that would explain everything.

Smirking slightly, Mr. Taiyoukai realized it would be best not to push the issue any further.

"I need to speak with you about something important."

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru awaited what was to be said.

"Perhaps we'd best step out in the hallway. I wouldn't want her disturbed. What with her injury and all."

Glaring on noting the mockery of his reasoning, the white-haired man slowly laid Kagura's head on the pillow and made his way over to where his Father stood.

Stepping out into the hallway, Sesshoumaru closed the door partially behind him.

"I suppose you have a valid reason for waking me this early."

Reaching into the front pocket of his suit, Mr. Taiyoukai pulled out three small objects and handed them to Sesshoumaru.

"Your Mother instructed me to give these to you when I felt you were ready for them."

Opening his hand slowly, his eyebrows furrowed on seeing what it was.

"This is."

"The rings from your Mother and me."

Face returning to a thoughtful frown, Sesshoumaru regarded them.

"I know you don't remember your Mother that well. But, she always wished that you would find someone that could tolerate you. Even as a young boy you were never very sociable."

Using his thumb, Sesshoumaru nudged the rings in his palm. There were three- his Mother's two, and his Father's.

"Sesshoumaru. You have made it quite clear that you are content alone. But for your Mother's sake, at least give this woman a chance."

"I see I don't have a say in the matter," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"No. I'm not forcing you into anything. She's hired as your secretary, but that's all I'm requiring. Her residency here and any further involvement with you is your choice, Son."

Thinking over the conversation and the previous day's events, Sesshoumaru frowned. "_Her only other plausible residency is with her Father,_" His frown deepened on recalling the pieces of glass he'd removed from her side, "_It is not my fault that she has involved me in her life._"

Knowing his Father was awaiting an answer, he gave one, "She has no money."

"So you're going to let her stay?"

"_Only a heartless bastard would send her back home,_" His thoughts remarked. Then on thinking that over, he noted, "_Plus I don't want to bother with removing glass from her side again._"

"I suppose you'll be wanting to go somewhere with us today then," Sesshoumaru replied, turning a bit towards his door.

Smiling on realizing that his son had indeed said 'yes' to letting Kagura stay, the elder man replied, "I'll return with Izayoi and the others in a couple of hours. We need to get your secretary proper attire for her work."

"Understood," Sesshoumaru muttered, going back in his room, and shutting the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------

Kagura quickly shut her eyes and feigned sleeping as fast as she could on seeing Sesshoumaru coming back into the room.

Still regarding the rings in his hand, he sat on the edge of the bed, not noticing that Kagura had overheard more than he would have wished her to.

"_Why? Why is he being open to me? Letting me of all people into his usually secluded life?_" Kagura's mind questioned, then she added, "_And why the fuck is he still being so damned cryptic about everything? What the hell is going through that head of his anyways?_"

"Kagura," He said simply to himself.

Hearing her name, she froze. Heart hitching a few beats, her mind raced, "_Okay, now he's thinking about me…But what about me? He's…he's still looking at those rings, right?_"

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said again, voice still in its calm emotionless state as he turned to look at her from the corner of his eye.

On hearing the shift on the bed, the black-haired woman's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, "_This can't be happening. There is no way in hell that that man would just start liking me out of the blue. Hell, he saw me butt-ass naked and it didn't even faze him one bit, so there's definitely no attraction here whatsoever. But then…why does he keep saying my name and why…_"

Her thoughts stopped completely as she felt the warm feeling of his hand resting on her arm.

Rolling her gently onto her back, he moved his hand to her shoulder, his thumb grazing the side of her neck as he settled his weight beside her on the bed.

"_Okay personally- fairytales can fuck off, but if he tries to kiss me to wake me up…I swear to the gods, I will punch him,_" Kagura's mind insisted.

"Kagura," He shook her gently this time.

She waited, the room falling silent.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said yet again, then continued, "Wake up."

Eyes shooting open and leveling him with a glare, she yelled at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Trying to get the best of me while I'm sleeping, eh? Get away from me!" 

Fuming, she pushed him- though not quite as hard as she had intended to.

"_Damn fucking bastard! All that 'Kagura' shit and all he was trying to do was wake me up. Fuck it all!_"

Glaring at a spot on the wall, she came to realize something, "_And goddamnit if I'm not upset that he didn't kiss me. Shit. What the fuck has he done to my brain?! He's got me acting like some Barbie doll ready to pounce on Ken. Damn him to hell._"

"Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru asked on seeing her sitting there and still not moving.

"I was woken up at," She checked the clock, "At the butt-crack of dawn why?!"

"I wanted to give you something," He said simply.

"_Give me…_" Her thoughts halted on remembering that he still had the rings in his hand, "_That's it. I'm having a fucked up nightmare. Someone please wake me up before I start enjoying this see-saw torment for my heart rate…_"

"Okay, and what the hell do you want to give me at four in the morning?"

Sesshoumaru paused, and she continued to glare.

"Well what is it?!"

"Here," He said simply handing it over.

She slowly opened her hand, and stared in shock at the two small objects there.

"What the fuck is this!?"

Sighing slightly, Sesshoumaru replied, "Your pain medication should have worn off by now. Excuse me for thinking you'd want more."

Kagura glared at the two small white pills in her hand, then to the white-haired man nearby.

"Well I need water to take it with!"

Heading for the bathroom, he stopped a moment to sit the three rings on the top of the dresser.

Rubbing at her temples, Kagura took a deep breath and exhaled, "_When am I going to learn I shouldn't expect shit out of him…_"

Looking up at the sound of him returning, she reached out and took the glass from him. Quickly taking the two pills, she sat the glass on the nightstand.

"There. I took them, are you happy now?"

"We can sleep for a few more hours. Then we have things to attend to."

Rolling her eyes, she laid back on the pillows, "Fine. Whatever. Just…shit!" She exclaimed on hitting her injured side. "_The bastard was right. Damn medicine has worn off…_"

Lying down beside her, Sesshoumaru frowned on hearing her curse at her side. Moving over to where he was near the pillow they had been sharing, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Before she could protest, he'd pulled her head down to rest on his chest again.

"This is rather irritating- but I suppose your drool is better than you cursing every five seconds until the medicine begins to work."

Kagura frowned, and shot a glare up at him, "I don't drool, thank you very much."

He moved the other pillow up behind her back. 

"_Irritating woman.__ She's going to be a royal pain to take care of until that injury heals._"

"Sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"I'll sleep when I fucking feel like it, so there!" She protested, yet with a yawn she began to let her exhaustion from the night before take her over again.

Still being tired himself, Sesshoumaru loosely kept his hand on the pillow behind her to keep it from slipping as he too closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

----------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru stirred on hearing his alarm going off. Glaring at it since he couldn't reach it, he turned on seeing the door open and his Father step in.

"I see you're back."

"I see you're awake," He stated simply, "If anything she encourages you to sleep in more."

Frowning, Sesshoumaru began to nudge Kagura awake.

"What?" She snapped.

"I believe I informed you we had things to attend to today."

"I'm certain we can conserve time if you both just opt to join each other in the shower," Mr. Taiyoukai remarked casually.

"Excuse me!?" Kagura fumed, sitting upright.

"Dear, don't torment them," A soft female's voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Izayoi," He regarded her simply.

Walking over to where Kagura laid, the black-haired woman extended a hand, "I'm Sesshoumaru's step-mother. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kagura is it?"

Nodding in reply, the short-black haired woman loosely shook her hand.

"Come on, I'll help you get changed in the bathroom. I brought an old outfit of mine for you to borrow for today."

Shakily standing, Kagura allowed Izayoi to help her up.

"Honestly dear, if Sesshoumaru was to join her in the shower that wouldn't save us any time at all," She remarked passing by her husband, "That son of yours might finally register his hormones and they'd be in there all day."

Blinking, the young woman looked to Izayoi, "_Damn. Is everyone in his family this desperate to get him laid?...Hey! Wait a minute, and since when did I become the choice female here?!_"

Sensing Kagura tense, Izayoi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Don't pay any mind, I'm just teasing."

She walked with her into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"Though, I can't say it wouldn't please me to see him settled down with someone. He's awfully lonely whether he'll admit it or not. And I thought my Inuyasha had attitude problems…"

Smiling at the woman's heartfelt words, Kagura nodded, "He is kinda lonely, isn't he?"

"Well perhaps we can fix that, right?" Izayoi said with a smile.

Kagura looked to the door, then back to the other woman, "I suppose…well…who knows."

"_I think you know better than you're willing to admit,_" Izayoi thought to herself on seeing the expression on the other woman's face, "_But I'm sure you two will figure it out in time._"

--------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 10:

A trip to get Kagura some clothing seems simple enough. But with the Taiyoukai family coming along, both Kagura and Sesshoumaru are going to find themselves being pushed together more than they'd like.


	10. Chapter 10: Tangled Up in Your Wires

Author's Notes: First of all, I'd like to know how you silly reviewers got into my head and knew there'd be an incident with a dressing room in this chapter? ^^ 

Also, rest assured, we will see more of Inuyasha and Kagome in the next chapter and a little more about Rin's relation to the family will be explained as well.  ^^;

That being said, please read and review. I'm always getting emails for sites and other things saying how much people enjoy my stories, yet I can never trace their name to a review and that is a bit disheartening. If you're enjoying this story, please take a moment to let me know. Thanks ^^

--------------------------------------------------------

Most women adore shopping- claim its fun and "a good stress relief."

Honestly, such women are nothing but poor diluted fools that try to pass off the long lines, the constant thought of "does this make me look fat?" and other hellish shopping traits as "fun."

Well, I knew better. Then again, when most of my time shopping was spent with my asshole Father looming, it was hard to even somewhat enjoy myself. What was so damn "fun" about trying on clothes anyway?

Fun or not though, that morning I found myself in tow with one unique, yet wealthy family...and they were damn determined to have Sesshoumaru and I at least remotely interested in each other by the end of the day. Well, sorry to burst their bubble, but there is no way in hell that's going to happen… at least, I thought so.

---------------------------------

Chapter 10: Tangled Up in Your Wires

-----------------------------------

After pulling on the shirt and pants, Kagura looked down at herself.

"That will suit you quite well for the time being," Izayoi remarked, "But we'll get you plenty of nice things for your new job today."

"Um…well, I don't have much money…so…"

Pausing as she felt the other woman's hand on her shoulder, Kagura looked down to her.

"Don't you worry; it can be written off as a business expense. It's nothing to bother yourself with. You save your money for yourself."

Blinking, she glanced at her borrowed clothing, "I really hate having to rely on others."

"I know," Izayoi replied, "But someone needs to help you get your feet back on the ground. And you've already paid us back quite well."

"Excuse me?"

"Romantic or not, Sesshoumaru's been a bit more sociable ever since meeting you and I don't believe that it's a coincidence. I think all that he needed was an independent person like you in his life to give it a little more meaning."

Kagura frowned, "I'm not his babysitter."

Izayoi reached for the door, "No. But for someone like Sesshoumaru, who's had everything he could want handed to him, seeing someone in your condition and your situation has opened his eyes a bit. No one's been able to do that since we adopted Rin."

"Rin?"

"You'll meet her in a moment," She replied with a smile.

The door slowly opened and Kagura stepped out, confusion quickly appearing on her face.

There on the bed sat Sesshoumaru with a small brown-haired girl sitting in his lap and rambling to him.

_"That's little girl from the other day…so that was his family I ran into. I knew I recognized his Father and step-mother…but, this is…Rin?_"

"So then I told Inuyasha that he was being silly, and he yelled at me and told me to get out of his room but I told him that Mom said it was okay so he got really quiet and then he grumbled, "keh fine" and so I got to sit in there and look at all his neat stuff and then…." She trailed off as she heard the door open.

"Rin, don't bother him too much. He had a tiring night," Izayoi reprimanded lightly.

The small girl smiled and jumped down out of the stoic man's lap, "Ooooh? Is that because he slept with that pretty lady? I know that sometimes if you sleep with someone else you end up really tired and…."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru quietly said, frown apparent on his face.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" 

"Don't listen to Inuyasha about what happens when you sleep with people."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully before skipping over to where Kagura stood.

"But she is really pretty. She's the lady I gave the flower when she looked sad."

Izayoi placed a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder as she knelt down to the girl's level, "Now Rin, let's be nice to Miss Kagura, all right? She's a bit tired from some things that happened yesterday and doesn't need you bothering her too much."

Nodding enthusiastically, she walked over to her, "Hi! I'm Rin."

She extended a hand and Kagura paused a moment before taking it.

"I'm Kagura."

Turning back towards Izayoi, the brown-haired bundle of energy asked, "So when Sesshoumaru and Miss Kagura get married can I be the flower girl?"

The room fell silent as a light sigh was heard from Sesshoumaru's direction.

Kagura just blinked, "Um…"

"Now now Rin. Just calm down. Why don't you go downstairs and have Inuyasha get you a glass of orange juice?"

"Okay Mom!" 

Once the girl was out the door and out of sight, Izayoi turned with a hesitant smile to Kagura, "You'll have to pardon her, she's been very close to Sesshoumaru ever since we took her into our home and she's been very eager to get a 'big sister' aside from Kagome."

"…Kagome?" Kagura asked, noticing Sesshoumaru gathering up his clothing and going into the bathroom to change himself.

"Oh, she's Inuyasha's girlfriend. A very pleasant young girl…but with those two still in school, it'll be sometime before they're ready to be married."

"I see…" She replied slowly, "And since when was becoming Sesshoumaru's wife part of my job description as his secretary?"

"Consider it a bonus if you can win him over," Mr. Taiyoukai spoke up from the doorway.

"I'd rather keep to minimum wage then," Kagura countered with a glare.

"_Touche_," The elder man thought to himself, "_I can see why Sesshoumaru is perplexed so by her. She is indeed very interesting._"

"You'll have to pardon our forward intentions. You happen to be the first female he's shown even a remote interest in," He said aloud.

"Oh, so you're forcing him on me so he doesn't turn out gay, right?"

"That doesn't seem to be his persuasion either. The secretary down in the juvenile books branch of his offices doesn't seem to be any more appealing to him than a female."

Kagura blanched, "What?"

"Jakotsu. Openly homosexual man who currently works as a secretary for one of the others in my offices. Has made advances to which I promptly dismissed," Sesshoumaru stated in slight irritation as he came out of the bathroom.

Before anyone else in the room could remark, another voice was heard from downstairs.

"Can we go yet? I want to get this stupid shopping shit over with."

Izayoi shook her head, "That would be my son, all right."

Sesshoumaru just glared, "And why is he coming along against his will?"

"There's a dance at his school soon and Kagome wanted him to help pick out her dress. At first he protested, but I told him it was sweet gesture so he has begrudgingly agreed only if I come along," The black-haired woman explained.

"Momma's boy," The elder brother muttered under his breath.

Kagura smirked slightly, _"So he is still somewhat human under that cold exterior. Well now, this day might not be so boring after all…_"

------------------------------------------------

Making their way downstairs, Kagura could overhear three distinct voices in the kitchen.

"So what kinda dress are you getting, Miss Kagome?"

"Well that depends on what Inuyasha helps me pick out."

"Keh!"

Sesshoumaru casually walked in towards his refrigerator, opened it, then turned and leveled a glare at his younger sibling.

"Since when was it appropriate to come into my house and drink all my milk?"

"Since I'm thirsty and I felt it like," Inuyasha retorted.

In a moment, Sesshoumaru was face to face with Inuyasha. With a tinge of a smug smirk, he lifted up the half-full glass from the table.

"That's mine, stupid!"

"Last I checked this was my home," He shot back, face and voice still deadpan.

"Oh yeah well…." Inuyasha stopped as Sesshoumaru proceeded to drink down the rest of the glass, "Hey!"

"Come on boys. Let's try and get along at least for a little while," Izayoi interfered, walking between them and casually taking the empty glass from Sesshoumaru.

"Keh. Stupid idiotic…" Inuyasha began, only to be cut off.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"We're going to drop you and Kagome down at the dress department when we get there. I need to help Kagura pick out some suitable work clothes then I'll be down to help you out, all right?"

"Fine…" He muttered.

Kagura just stood in the doorway, amused smirk on her face.

"Can I go with Miss Kagura and Sesshoumaru?" Rin questioned, looking up at Izayoi.

"Certainly Rin. I'm sure Kagura would love to have your help picking out some clothes," The woman replied, giving her a good-natured smile.

"Sesshoumaru. Izayoi shall attend to you and Kagura for now. Please allow her the use of your car to get you there," Mr. Taiyoukai stated firmly.

Sesshoumaru nodded simply in reply.

"I'm riding with you, Dad?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood.

"I'll attend to you and Kagome while Izayoi is assisting Kagura," He stated.

Everything at the household having been attended to, the family divided itself amongst the two cars and proceeded to the local shopping establishment.

-----------------------------------------------

Once there, Rin quickly ran about the department pointing out dresses and suits that she thought Kagura would like, and Izayoi helped narrow those choices down into more suitable ones.

Kagura stood back and looked around. It was a fancy department store, and she knew every shirt was at least forty dollars or more. 

Not looking any more attentive, Sesshoumaru stood quietly beside her waiting for this task to be dealt with so he could return to his usual daily routine.

Finally selecting some outfits, Izayoi ushered Kagura into the nearest fitting room and waited outside with Sesshoumaru and Rin to assess each outfit's appearance on the black-haired woman.

After going through about seven different outfits, Kagura paused as the zipper on the dress she was trying on stuck.

Muttering curses under her breath, she spoke in the direction of the door, "Uh…Izayoi? Can you help me with something? The zipper on this one is stuck…" 

Hearing the rattling doorknob, she reached back behind her and undid the lock.

"It's unlocked now."

Shutting her eyes for a brief moment in pain from the quick movement of her arm, she froze on feeling a firm hand on her shoulder.

"_That hand is way too big for it to be Izayoi's…_" 

She closed her eyes tighter, her mind conjuring up nothing but the thought that Naraku could have found her.

"For someone who's always protesting that they can attend to things themselves. You are rather lacking in fulfilling those words."

_"That voice…it's…_" She opened her eyes, and looked up at the deadpan face of none other than Sesshoumaru.

Releasing the breath she didn't even know she was holding, Kagura managed to get one word out, "You…."

Raising an eyebrow, he finished pulling up the zipper.

"Perhaps the zipper wouldn't get stuck if you choose something that wasn't as…" He averted his eyes, "skin-tight."

"I didn't pick it out," She growled, "And what the hell are _you_ doing in here anyways!?"

"Izayoi had taken Rin to look at something. You needed assistance."

"And who said I wanted _your_ help, pervert!?"

Reaching out, he firmly took her chin in his hand, "You were afraid. Why?"

Jerking her face out of his grasp, she glared at the wall of the small changing room.

Turning, he opened the door and walked out, leaving her with a few words in his absence.

"There would never be any reason for me to treat you like that man did."

Pausing as that sunk in, she was at a loss for words for a moment. Not knowing why, Kagura reached out and caught his wrist before the door swung closed.

Head hung down, she muttered under her breath.

"I know, Sesshoumaru."

Slowly she let go and the door closed.

"_Somehow…I know. You'll never hurt me._"

-----------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 11:

To understand the reserved man who's life she's becoming a part of, Kagura turns to those around him with questions in hopes to get some answers to why he is who he is.


	11. Chapter 11: Can’t You Hear Me Calling?

Author's Notes: All right- a little more with that dreaded dressing room, some adorable cuteness with dear Rin, and as promised- a little more with good ole InuYasha and Kagome.

Once again, thanks to all of you that take the time to review. It means a whole lot to me and helps me get this updated on a weekly basis. That being said, this chapter's about a page longer than the usual, so for those that complain of short chapters, this is for you. ^^;

Make sure to check out the other story I updated today and two one-shots I updated earlier in the week ^^

All right then, as always- please read, review and enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone carries a burden in life. Sometimes it's something the person brought upon themselves. Other times, it's something that was inflicted on them against their will. That was my case- I was stuck with the burden of my Father's ever looming presence haunting my every move.

For now though, things seemed safe. I had been taken in by a kind, though slightly weird family and despite their damned attempts to get me and their son romantically involved, I was beginning to grow quite fond of them. 

I'd never really had a "real" family before. Just my asshole father for as long as I can remember, and then my sister Kanna. But that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. There wasn't any love, tenderness, caring or all that other shit that's supposed to be part of the "family" package. A "real" family was like a surreal notion to me- and now…now I was becoming a part of one.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Can't You Hear Me Calling?

-------------------------------

"_I know, Sesshoumaru._"

It bothered him. He wasn't certain why- but those few words fully irritated him for reasons even he couldn't place. It just…did.

Creasing his eyebrows and choosing to focus his gaze on the wall across the store, his thoughts tugged at his brain.

"_So she's intelligent enough to finally process I won't hurt her like that. But why. Why is it that these words are so perplexing to me?_" Shifting his gaze slightly, he exhaled lightly, "_It's not of my concern. Her being willing to trust me or not. That is her choice. It doesn't mean I have to do anything about it._"

Back within the confines of the dressing room, Kagura clutched her hand against her chest, balling her fist around the fabric there.

"_Goddamn bastard…he's got me saying idiotic crap like that to him now. Fuck him. Just fuck him._"

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she turned to looked at herself in the mirror.

"_It is…skin tight…_" She remarked on seeing how the crimson-red dress hugged her body.

Thinking back on it, Kagura remembered when Izayoi had handed it to her.

"_Some people will say every girl needs a little black dress, but since it's my step-son we're dealing with, I believe this is more like it._"

Allowing a small smile to creep onto her face, she gently fingered the black flowers embroidered on the bottom of the dress's fabric.

"_Oooh it matches your eyes, Miss Kagura,_" Rin's comment on the dress surfaced in her mind.

She wasn't quite certain what she would ever use a dress like this for- but given that someone else was paying the bill, Kagura figured- why the hell not?

Realizing as she went to remove the garment that she would need assistance again with the zipper, she cracked the door open and looked out.

There stood Sesshoumaru- his usual unreadable expression firmly in place.

Kagura sighed, "If it's not too much trouble I'd like this off. But I'd hate to bother you since you're so occupied," she shot sarcastically in his direction.

He paused a moment, leveling her with a glare.

"_Why does she keep asking for my assistance?_"

"I see you still can't do anything yourself."

"Oh shove it okay, I had a glass bottle shattered into my side!"

About to protest more, Kagura halted on seeing the slight twinge of Sesshoumaru's eyes at what she said.

"_So it does bother him. That bastard. Why can't he just show a little emotion now and then?_"

Her mind flashing back to the family portrait, she paused her thoughts, "_But even then…he looked like this…_"

Jerking her head up at feeling his hand prying hers away from the doorway so he could enter, she quickly averted her eyes towards the back of the dressing room.

She felt his firm hand once again on her shoulder- not gentle yet not overbearing in his touch. His fingers slowly gripped the small zipper tab and pulled it down her back.

Then, much to Kagura's surprise, he just stood there; one hand firmly on her waist, one on her shoulder.

Almost afraid to turn, yet irritated nonetheless she opened her mouth to demand what the hell he was doing.

That's when she felt his hand move, a single finger gently brushing over one of the scars on her back.

"It must be troublesome."

"What?" She breathed; voice barely above a whisper.

"To carry a burden like this."

Turning to look at him, she paused- his eyes softer than they usually were.

But before either of them could say or think anymore, the door flung open as a brown-haired bundle of energy attached herself to Sesshoumaru's legs.

"I want to help Miss Kagura put her dresses on too!" Rin's bubbly voice shattered the tense atmosphere.

And with that, Kagura couldn't help but smirk down at the young girl.

"Now Rin, let them be if they're talking," Izayoi said walking up.

"But Sesshoumaru was just helping Miss Kagura take off her dress."

"And knowing him there is nothing to be read into in that," Mr. Taiyoukai remarked coming up behind his wife.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at that and doing the best as he could given Rin's clinging to his left leg, he walked out of the dressing room and closed the door behind him.

Releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding, Kagura slumped back against the wall.

"_What was that look for? Was it pity? Was it sympathy? I don't want anyone's fucking pity. I just want to be free…_"

----------------------------------------------------

After getting her borrowed clothing back on, Kagura slowly made her way back out to where the family waited.

"Kagura, if you don't mind coming with me we can get those things paid for and pick up Inuyasha and Kagome," Izayoi said politely.

"We will be located at the toy store then, Izayoi," Mr. Taiyoukai said turning to leave with Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry. Sesshoumaru just needs to have some time for his Father to speak to him. While I can talk to you," The black-haired woman explained on seeing Kagura's perplexed expression.

"Oh…"

The two women headed in the other direction, towards the elevator.

"Every time we come to the mall, Rin always insists on going to the toy store with Sesshoumaru. You might not believe it, but even though he tries to act like he couldn't care less- he always ends up going with her. I think she's become more of a sister to him than he'd like to admit."

Figuring it was her right to know now that she'd been pulled into their lives, Kagura asked, "So…Rin was adopted?"

Izayoi nodded, "Sesshoumaru was walking home after work when he found her. She'd been attacked by some stray dogs and had to be taken to the hospital. Turns out she'd lost all her family and was trying to survive on the streets alone. Needless to say, after that we took her into our family, but she's always been partial to Sesshoumaru."

"It looks like Sesshoumaru has a bad habit of picking people up when they're in trouble," She remarked, thinking back to her on situation.

"I wouldn't say it's a habit. Rin and now you are the only two exceptions to his usual avoidance of humankind. As to why, I'm not even quite certain. It must just be something about you that touches his hidden heart."

Kagura blinked, "What?"

Offering the usual warm smile, Izayoi waited as they stepped out of the elevator, "I think you'll see soon enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Down in the other department, the other son of the Taiyoukai family was currently in a dressing room himself; trying on clothing for the upcoming dance at his school. Waiting outside the door holding the dress she'd selected was his girlfriend Kagome.

"Come on, Inuyasha. We don't have all day…"

"Keh!" Was the only reply.

Looking over, the young girl noticed a familiar face and offered a wave in her direction.

"Hello there, Kagome. Shopping for the dance this week?" The black-haired woman asking walking over to where the girl stood.

"Oh, hello Miss Midoriko. Yeah," She rubbed the back of her head, "We're running a bit behind on getting our outfits so we're having trouble with the limited selection left."

"I figured as much. Classes this week should be a bit hectic with all the pre-dance activities. I hope no one forgets their essays are due on Thursday."

Smiling warmly at her teacher, Kagome nodded, "I'll have to make sure Inuyasha didn't forget to finish his."

"Kagome?" The young man they were just speaking of questioned, coming out of the dressing room attired in his dress shirt, slacks and a tie.

"Ah, there he is. Good morning Inuyasha. That looks quite nice on you."

He frowned lightly and hid a "keh" under his breath.

"I'm certain Kagome and you will be one of the most attractive couples at the dance. Well I'd best be going you two. Don't forget those essays."

"Goodbye, Miss Midoriko."

Inuyasha frowned, looking down at the ground.

"What? Did you forget about the essay….?" Kagome questioned on seeing his expression.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Kagome. This looks stupid."

"No, it looks nice."

"It's stupid."

"I said it looks nice, so you're getting it!" She retorted, her temper flaring up.

"I'm not getting something that looks stupid!"

"It matches my dress- are you saying my dress is stupid?"

"It's all stupid!"

"III-NU-YA-SHA!" The black-haired girl fumed as she leveled him with a deadly glare.

"Keh!"

"That's it! I'm getting your Mother!" She began to stalk in our direction, leaving the white-haired boy wide-eyed and scrambling after her.

"I just don't like clothes like this! You know…uh…keh…it's just annoying. Not…not you and stuff…" He mumbled.

Kagome paused then, talking a deep breath, "So- you like the clothes I picked out?"

"Well err…."

On getting closer, Izayoi spotted the two and noted her son in the clothing he was trying on.

"Oh, that's quite handsome on you, Inuyasha. Is that the one you're going with?"

Looking to the side and frowning, he muttered, "Yeah, I am."

Satisfied that the matter had been resolved, Kagome quickly pushed him back towards the fitting room.

"Okay then, get changed so you can get home and start on your essay…"

"Keh! Why do I have do it now? It's not due 'til Thursday…"

"Because every time you wait until the last minute I end up having to stay up all night trying to make sure you did it right."

Izayoi shook her head, Kagura just blinked.

"They fight like a married couple already…" The taller woman remarked.

Smile brightening, Izayoi replied, "I see you noticed too."

Once Inuyasha had changed and his clothing was handed over to his Mother, the woman headed over to the nearest checkout and let the cashier ring up all the purchases.

"Are you sure you don't want me to at least pay a little?" Kagura offered.

"I said it before, and I meant it- save that money for yourself, all right?"

All the purchases attended to, Izayoi handed some of the packages over to her son and his girlfriend, "Go on out to the car, we just have to go get Rin from the toy store and we'll be right out."

Nodding, the two walked out as Kagura followed Izayoi out into the mall itself.

After walking past several stores they finally came upon the local toy store.

"They should be in here somewhere…"

Sure enough before they so much as set foot in the place, Rin's bubbly laughter echoed off the walls.

"Sesshoumaru looks funny with that kind of hat!"

Following the voice, the two women were soon treated to the reason behind Rin's laughter.

There amongst the dress-up accessories for young girls was little Rin- floppy pink hat atop her head. And as for Sesshoumaru- he had a matching purple hat on his head, his trademark deadpan expression locked in place.

"Mom!" Rin exclaimed rushing over towards Izayoi, "Look at the pretty hats Sesshoumaru found for me!"

"I see, I see." She said, kneeling to Rin's level.

"And Sesshoumaru's got the best hat ever! It's got a pretty flower on it and some sparkles and a pretty pink ribbon!"

By this point, Kagura finally had to raise her hand over her mouth to hide the wide smile and threatening laughter there. 

But on catching a glance from Sesshoumaru's eyes with her own, the words Izayoi had said to her earlier came back to mind.

"_I think you'll see soon enough_."

"_There is…something more underneath his cold façade, isn't there?_" Kagura thought to herself, then with a smile she added, "_But I do have to say, that hat looks absolutely ridiculous on him_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 12:

After returning home, it seems that Sesshoumaru and Kagura might get a better chance to know one another… that is until two uninvited house guests show up at the front door. 


	12. Chapter 12: A Number to Remember

Author's Note: A thanks again to those of you that do take the time to review. Even if it's just a short message of encouragement, it really does help me keep this story coming week by week. Thank you all again.

Okay, I planned on getting into a little more with the two guests but my muses had another twist in mind that I'm certain you won't be dissatisfied with ^^

As always then- please: read, review and enjoy ^^

-------------------------------------------------

There are two signs that your life is slowly becoming that roller coaster chaos that's involved with actually semi-giving a damn about another person. One, you realize that you've just betrayed your vow never to trust another human being- no matter the circumstances. Two, you realize you've done that over a man who was at the moment wearing a floppy purple hat.

Needless to say, this sort of realization tends to irritate some. As for me, it downright pissed me off. Here I was noticing that Mr. Ice Block had something hidden under that rock-hard mask he wears, and it left me feeling nothing but furious that here he's seen just about every scar on my body and I can't even see anything past his mask. 

Now before you even say it- yah, I know life isn't fair…but in this case, I felt I deserved at least a little compensation for all the shit I'd been through. Was it so strange for me to want to know a little more about the man he hid inside?

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12:  A Number to Remember

--------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru turned nonchalantly, as if the fact he was wearing a young girl's purple hat was of absolutely no consequence to him.

"Does Miss Kagura want a pretty hat too?" Rin's voice broke through Kagura's thoughts.

"Huh?" She blinked, looking down to the young girl who was currently looking up at her with an innocent and expectant gaze.

"Well I don't know- I think you already gave Sesshoumaru the best one here…" Kagura replied with a smirk.

Scurrying back over to the pile of hats, boas and other accessories, Rin emerged with her hands full of goodies.

"Here! Pick!" She said, thrusting her armful of goods towards Kagura.

Blinking the black-haired woman looked about to the others in the family, then back to Rin before lifting a small red hat with a large white feather from the pile.

"Is this one…okay?" 

She felt somewhat awkward, not used to having anyone fussing over her and her choices like this before.

"Oooh yah, that one's very pretty! Put it on, put it on!"

Seeing Izayoi giving her an encouraging nod and Sesshoumaru gathering up a basket of other toys in the background, Kagura finally gave into the girl's cheerful nature.

Slowly moving as to not aggravate her side, she perched the small hat on her head, "Like this I suppose?"

Rin just smiled, then moving in a flash only capable by someone with her amount of energy, she made her way over to Sesshoumaru and tugged on his pants leg.

"Isn't she pretty, Sesshoumaru?"

Reaching up and ridding himself of the purple hat he wore, he looked from Kagura to Rin and back.

"The hat is a little eccentric."

Opening her mouth to ask again, Rin fell quiet as Izayoi stepped over, "Come on now Rin, we'd best be going."

Kagura's eyes blinked for a moment before they creased into a thoughtful gaze.

"_Wait a second…is he saying that without the hat…_"

"Kagura." 

His calm yet firm voice caused her to start.

"What?!" She snapped back.

"We're going," He said simply, reaching up and removing the hat from her head.

Glaring, she looked away from him as she quietly followed.

Dropping the red hat in the basket with the other items Rin was getting, Sesshoumaru went to stand quietly by the doorway while the others waited in line.

Not sure whether to stay with Izayoi or go stand with him, Kagura hesitated before walking over to where he stood.

After a moment in silence, she attempted to start a conversation, "Is she always that…hyper?"

"Perpetually," He replied simply.

Curious as to how far she could go, she continued, "She seems to really like you a lot."

"I suppose she does."

"It's nice that she has someone like you to look out for her. Everyone needs someone like that," Kagura said, softly adding the last part almost in spoken thought.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, catching the strange tone to Kagura's voice.

Silence hung in the air until he finally spoke, "They're done. Let's go."

Frowning, and wondering why she expected anymore out of him, the black-haired woman sighed and followed him as the rest of the family emerged from the store, bags in hand.

"We should be getting Kagura back home. She still needs her rest. Sesshoumaru, you make sure she gets a proper lunch and dinner, and you'll probably need to help her change her bandages before she goes to sleep."

Eyes narrowing, he looked down to Izayoi, "So I have to baby-sit her?"

"Hey! I never said you had to do anything!" Kagura protested.

Izayoi stepped between the two before any more arguments could occur. 

"No. Sesshoumaru, you are to take care of her since she is in need of someone to assist her. Kagura, I am by no means undermining your strength, but I would hate to see you injure yourself further by straining yourself."

Taking that for what it was, Kagura, quieted, "It's not like I wanted this to happen to me…" She muttered.

On making their way out the mall door towards the parking lot, Kagura let her eyes wander across the cars and people coming and going.

That's when she froze.

"_No. No…not him…no…_"

Noticing that Kagura had stopped walking, Sesshoumaru turned back to where she stood petrified in shock. Quickly glancing to the man her eyes fell onto, he knew who it must be.

Ignoring his family's odd stares, he pushed Kagura back against the wall outside the mall, and hastily whispered.

"Don't move."

Glancing out of his peripheral vision, he realized there was only one way to completely hide Kagura's identity from the brown-haired man.

Leaning down, he shielded her face on one side by bracing his arm against the wall there. Then, right as the man turned to look at them, Sesshoumaru moved his face in- planning to stop a few centimeters from her face. 

He hadn't planned on Kagura moving her head forward at that moment. Or his lips meeting hers.

Naraku narrowed his eyes on the white-haired man, irritated that he couldn't get a good view of the woman that was with him.

Shaking his mind of the possibility, the manipulative man casually made his way inside the mall.

"_There's no way that caller was one of the Taiyoukai family. It couldn't have been Kagura…_" He reasoned, beginning to scan the mall for his runaway daughter.

Back outside, Sesshoumaru withdrew on hearing the mall doors swinging closed. A deep frown instantly settling onto his features.

Kagura, on the other hand, just blinked; still in shock not only from her Father showing up but from the accidental kiss that had just occurred.

"Well Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you had it in you," Mr. Taiyoukai remarked heading over towards them.

"You misunderstand, Father," He retorted quietly.

"Then would you care to explain that rather spontaneous sign of affection?"

Before Sesshoumaru could, Kagura's voice cut in.

"Shit…why…he's looking for me…." She allowed herself to slink down against the wall, not paying heed to the way her hand drifted to her lips.

"Her Father?" Mr. Taiyoukai questioned.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod in the affirmative.

Izayoi had already made her way over to where Kagura sat on the ground, "It's okay. He's gone now. He's gone…Are you going to be all right, Kagura?"

Her vacant expression slowly registering the figure above her she nodded slightly.

Nearby Sesshoumaru's gaze was locked on the spot he'd laid eyes on Naraku.

"_So that's the man who did this to her. Quite the coward if he resorts to such means._"

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned to regard her.

Standing as Izayoi held out a hand for support, Kagura found her footing and walked over to where Sesshoumaru stood.

Eyes narrowing on him, she leveled a harsh glare, "Was that really necessary?! What the hell was that for anyways!?"

Looking off to the side, he casually remarked, " I take no blame for those that cannot follow simple instructions."

"What?!" She fumed, still shaky yet furious about the sudden kiss as well.

"I told you not to move. You moved."

"Oh go to hell you goddamn…"

"We'd best go," Sesshoumaru said simply, turning to leave.

"Hey! I'm talking to you….you…"

"Would you rather he found you?"

At that she halted her tongue and hung her head, "No."

Without a word more, Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the family's cars.

Rin watched from nearby as Izayoi walked besides Kagura, gently bracing her as she walked.

Inside her mind, Kagura's emotions were jumbled and thoughts were nothing but a blur of information and confusion.

Sesshoumaru, despite his desire to appear otherwise, wasn't fairing much better.

"_How can a mere touching of lips be so… troublesome,_" He thought, unsure whether that pertained to Kagura's anger over it or to his own confusion.

----------------------------------------

The car ride back to Sesshoumaru's residency was in complete silence aside from Rin's questions to Sesshoumaru now and then about her dress-up clothes and her upcoming birthday.

Kagura only vaguely listened, her mind shaken by seeing Naraku again and her heart shaken by the unintentional kiss with the man she kept swearing she could care less about.

It seemed like mere seconds to her before she heard Sesshoumaru's usual tone of voice saying her name.

"Kagura."

Looking up, she finally registered that they were back at his home.

"Oh…" 

Izayoi handed over the packages to Sesshoumaru, "Now make sure all her clothing gets hung up properly. It wasn't cheap, you know."

Nodding in reply, he turned to follow Kagura inside when his Father stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru."

He quirked an eyebrow and waited for the question.

"It is okay to open up your heart now and then. Remember that Son."

Eyes narrowing at what he knew those words meant, he silently went inside.

----------------------------------

Making his way through the house, he found Kagura lying down on his bed- her arms wrapped securely around one of the pillows.

"So that was your Father," He said simply, sitting down beside her.

"Fuck off! I'm not in the mood for this," Her muffled voice came from behind the pillow.

Standing he went to the dresser and lifted up the photograph before returning to where he sat beside her.

"Here."

"What?"

He handed the photo over to her.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Look closely."

Looking back at the picture, she noticed one thing she hadn't before. Sesshoumaru's face had two light scars on his cheek.

"Your face…but…"

"Everyone's Father isn't perfect."

"He…"

"Insulting my stepmother was not an option."

"So he hit you."

"Once. It was enough."

Handing the frame back to him, Kagura let her eyes wander to the sheets on the bed.

"I see."

"_Why are you telling me this? Are you…trying to make me understand something? Trying to let me know that even though your Father cares now that you…you can understand my pain? What?_" Her mind raced.

"But my scars are gone now," He said quietly as he got up.

She looked after him, "Why are you telling me this?"

He sat the frame down, "Because you need to hear it."

"_Is this…are you opening up to me…Sesshoumaru?_"

"Perhaps a shower would be necessary before lunch. I'll be downstairs."

With that, he turned to leave.

Gathering herself up, Kagura walked towards the bathroom.

"_It might…cool my nerves…_" She reasoned, her hand once again drifting to her lips, "_Damn bastard. Why the hell did he have to kiss me?_"

--------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Sesshoumaru frowned on assessing what remained of food in his refrigerator. About to head for his cabinets to check their contents, the light rapping of a knock on the door caught his ears.

Frowning, he made his way towards the door and paused to look out.

At who it was, his eyes narrowed.

"_And with Kagura in such a pleasant mood as it is_," He remarked, opening the latches.

"What do you want?" He questioned, leveling a glare at the two figures.

Before either of them could speak though, their attention was diverted elsewhere.

At the top of the staircase stood Kagura- wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Sesshoumaru, I need another towel for my hair…"

One of the uninvited guests just smirked, "I see you have some unusual company."

"Secretary," Sesshoumaru clarified.

The two figures just smiled, expecting such an avoidant answer from him.

"_And just when I was of the assumption that this day couldn't get anymore irritating,_" The white-haired man frowned looking between the two and Kagura, "_It seems the fates are against me._"

---------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 13:

There are many things that Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to deal with. The two people currently on his doorstep topping that list. His thoughts on a certain unexpected kiss though, coming in a close second.


	13. Chapter 13: Call Interrupted

Author's Notes: Well first off, since a couple of people have asked for it- yes, there is a Sesshoumaru/Kagura shrine on the net!

http:// www. geocities. com/ sess_kagura/   (Just remove the spaces ^^;;)

"Feather on the Moon" is a lovely little site that just happens to be run by my beta-reader, and fellow author InuYasha fanfiction author: KellyChan85 (ff.net user id: 92753)  ^^

Also, since I've gotten a few reviews on the matter- I apologize if I am not writing this as you think it should be written. I tend to have a unique style and a set plot in mind, and I really have no intentions of changing either. If you have qualms with the way this is written, then please don't waste yours and my time by bothering to read it.

All right, a few of you guessed it already, but here comes a little mayhem with our two visitors.

As always- please read, review and enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------------

They say you can tell a lot about a person by who they consider their friends. Normally such a saying didn't matter one damn bit to me- but given the situation I was placed in, I must say- I protest.

True, I had only been around Mr. Personality himself for a few days, but that was enough for me to know that the two people on his doorstep were nothing like him. Hell, they were downright opposites. How in the hell people like that are supposed to help me understand someone as stubbornly stoic as Sesshoumaru, I have no idea.

But, despite the oddity of it- these two called themselves his friends. And despite his outward appearance of not caring, he did allow them in. Which made me think that saying was a little wrong- it's not what the friends of a person tells you about them- it's the sides of the person you're allowed to see when they're around their friends.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Call Interrupted

--------------------------------------------------

Beginning to realize this day was marked for disaster, Sesshoumaru was just about to slam the door in their faces when the taller of the two stepped forward.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Sesshoumaru. Here all this time I was hoping you'd come to my side."

Kagura froze on hearing the other voices, "Sesshoumaru if you brought some of your stupid friends over to gawk at me, I'm going to come down there and kill you right now!"

"The towels are in the dryer."

"But you just washed them the other day!" She retorted, moving up a few more steps as to be out of the viewing range of the strangers at the door.

"This household is only equipped to maintain one adult. Not two."

"Oh shove it! I suppose I'll just have to let my hair drip dry…"

Eyes narrowing, he turned towards the stairs just about to forget about his visitors.

"If we're interrupting something, we can always just wait downstairs while you finish up," The dark haired man spoke again.

"Are you trying to get him to fire us?" The shorter protested in a harsh whisper, "If he wants to be alone, we should respect that. Not everyone is like you and willing to have sex in the middle of the office."

"What? We both have breaks at the same time…why not?"

"Jakotsu…"The braided-man warned, "No one besides you is generally that sexually comfortable."

"Bankotsu. Jakotsu. You may wait in the kitchen while I attend to the issue here," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"You're…actually letting us stay without trying to slam the door in our face?" Jakotsu questioned.

"The supply of food here is low," He explained, beginning to head towards the dryer to retrieve a towel.

Kagura blinked, watching the exchange between the three men.

"_Who in the hell are those two anyways? Employees? If so, you think they'd know better than to invite themselves over…_"

With a shrug Sesshoumaru disappeared into the hallway and the two strangers headed for the kitchen.

"We getting pizza or Chinese this week?" The shorter man questioned.

"Dunno. Sesshoumaru actually has a visitor aside from us. Otherwise he wouldn't care."

"True. You really think she's his new secretary, Jakotsu?"

"It is strange that's she's here. He usually hates all his secretaries."

"Or they hate him. There was that one that said his lack of emotion was causing her mental problems, remember?"

"Oh yeah, her. Never did like her."

"Jakotsu. You've never liked any of them."

The taller shrugged, "I prefer to reserve my tastes for the finer art of men."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "You never change."

Smirking, he replied, "And you love me just the same…don't ya?"

"Not here," He said firmly, noticing the stray hand drifting towards his leg.

"You're no fun," Jakotsu pouted.

"I don't want to get fired. We're lucky that he's taken this kindly to our weekly visits as it is."

"_Weekly visits?_" Kagura questioned inwardly, listening into the conversation, "_So Mr. Ice Block does have some friends whether he'll admit it or not…_"

But before the two could converse further, the phone began to ring.

"Should we…"

"Just let the answering machine get it," Jakotsu shrugged, "He probably doesn't want people to know he has visitors."

"_Do you…try and hide that from the world, Sesshoumaru?_" Kagura pondered, "_You don't want them to know you care…do you?_"

Answering machine in the main hallway finally picking up, the black-haired woman heard the familiar voice of Sesshoumaru's Father coming over the line.

"Sesshoumaru. It's not like you to not attend to the phone. Am I hoping too much in thinking that kiss earlier with the young lady wasn't as little as you made it? I expect a call when you are less occupied."

"_Ugh. There goes his family with the matchmaking crap again…_" She sighed, "_Must have something to do with their family owning so much of the town. That or they're just worried about him in their own strange way…_" Thinking over that last part again, Kagura hugged the towel about her closer, "_I suppose that's what families do. They worry about each other and want to see their children happily married with a family of their own. That's normal life. I'm the one with the family issues here. Not him._"

Returning with the small pile of dried towels, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he realized who was in the household that overheard the message he missed.

Namely- two impish men who were currently sitting at his kitchen table grinning with mischief and obviously up to something.

"_Now this will have to be addressed with them before the next business day,_" Sesshoumaru thought to himself, "_It's troublesome enough as it is. I don't need added complications to the matter._"

Climbing up the stairs, he paused on seeing Kagura leaning against the wall.

"Rather impractical to stand out here."

"After the fit you threw last time about dripping water on your floor, I figured I'd show you how minor it is," She retorted with a smirk, setting her aloof attitude back in place to hide her current ponderings on the issue.

Handing over the towel, he stood there as she turned to go back and dry off properly.

That's when, he began to follow her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought you got over that pervert phase, or are you just trying to show off for your friends?!" Kagura retorted.

"Employees," He corrected, then explained himself "And I believe you are still unable to bandage your injury alone."

"Don't remind me," She glared.

"Also. I think it best we discuss some of the occurrences of this morning's outing."

Kagura froze where she stood, "_He means…_"

"Given the injury at hand. It should be proper to inform me as to what we are dealing with."

"You mean my Father?"

"He seemed to be looking for you," Sesshoumaru stated, going over and sitting on the bed.

Storming into the bathroom, she slammed the door.

"I don't want to talk about it, all right?! He's not exactly my favorite subject."

"_She's avoiding something,_" He remarked to himself, "_Is she afraid if I know more that he'll seek me out as well?_"

"Hey- where's the damned gauze at?"

Standing without a word, Sesshoumaru walked over and grabbed the doorknob.

On hearing it turn, Kagura pressed herself against it.

"I asked for you to tell me, not show me!"

"The shelf it is placed on would prove awkward for your stature," He replied, beginning to use his shoulder to push at the door from his side.

"Just tell me where it's at!"

He increased his pressure on the door and Kagura's side began to feel sharp pains at the force. Despite her protests against it, she turned and pulled the door open.

But her sudden movement left Sesshoumaru a victim of gravity and friction as the door was yanked open from the other side. Falling forward, he found himself with a face full of one of Kagura's more noticeable pieces of anatomy as they tumbled onto the ground.

Wincing as they both hit the floor, it took only a few seconds before Kagura registered where a certain white-haired man's face was.

"You goddamn bastard!" Her voice rang out as she pushed him off her.

He narrowed his eyes, as he sat up, "If you were going to open the door, you should have done so in the first place."

"Fuck off, you."

Eyes narrowing further, he began to reach out a hand in her direction.

She slapped it away.

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

Turning he stood and reached into one of the highest shelves of the cabinet and pulled down a roll of gauze.

Without a word more, he knelt beside her, a hand placed on her shoulder.

"I thought I said to…"

She was cut off as he spoke, "Moving hastily only causes more trouble in healing such injuries."

Pausing, the anger left her face as she realized what he meant- her side was bleeding again, some of the cuts having been pulled open during the fall.

"Shit…" She muttered.

"If you hate that man so much then why is he still controlling your actions?"

"What?"

"I told you. I'm not him," Sesshoumaru said firmly, realizing the panic in her voice earlier was not so much directed at him as it was the mental impact of her Father on her.

Averting her gaze, Kagura pulled the towel closer around herself.

"This should be attended to," He said, gripping her arm.

"I know, okay!" She snapped back, her eyes full of the pain she was trying to hide.

"_He's controlling her. Even now…Then, I suppose this reaction is only to be expected,_" He thought to himself, then moving closer to her, he reached up and grabbed the washcloth from the sink's ledge.

Saying not a word more, he gently began to wash away the blood that was seeping out from the wound on her side.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He paused at his name, and looked up at her.

"What if… the scars won't heal?" She questioned, her mind thinking back on their earlier conversation.

"Then you are a weaker woman than I thought," He said simply, and quietly returned to attending to the physical wounds.

As he stopped to put the washcloth back up in the sink, he felt a feather-light touch on his shoulder.

Realizing it was Kagura's other hand, he raised an eyebrow.

"Will you…" She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, "Will you help me fight him?"

The room fell silent, until finally Sesshoumaru replied.

"Dealing with cowards is not something I enjoy doing."

Despite his words though, his lingering hand as he slowly removed her hand from his shoulder was enough for Kagura to understand.

"_It'll be all right now. Naraku won't find me, and if he does… if he does- I…I have Sesshoumaru on my side._"

Standing, he stooped to pick her up.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" She protested, thrown by the sudden movement.

"It will be easier to attend to that with you on the bed."

Opening her mouth to retort,  Kagura fell silent as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bathroom with her.

There in the bedroom's doorway were the two visitors- both smirking widely.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Not the type to have sex on the bathroom floor?" Jakotsu asked, his smirk barely containing his amusement.

Looking to Kagura's disheveled state with only a towel covering her, and realizing the last few lines could easily be mistaken, Sesshoumaru leveled a glare on the two.

"Jakotsu." He warned.

"Okay okay, let me guess- you have an explanation- right?"

"Attend to the food. It shall be explained in due time," He stated firmly, leaving no room for protest or question.

"So- pizza or Chinese?" Bankotsu cautiously asked.

Figuring he'd need some time to convince them of their mistake, Sesshoumaru simply replied, "Both."

--------------------------------

Preview for Chapter14:

In order to keep the peace, Sesshoumaru has to sit down and give a proper explanation to his employees in regards to Kagura. But sometimes you can read into words more than the speaker would want you to.


	14. Chapter 14: Ringing True

Author's Notes: Once again- many thanks to those that take the time to review ^^ It means a lot to see that people are enjoying this story.

Okay, here we go again….

As always: read, review and enjoy ^^

--------------------------------------------------

Impulse. Something they say people act on all the time. Just a crazy premonition or an unknown feeling. But…how can someone that tries to hide all emotion and feeling act on impulse?

I had so many questions. I just couldn't understand why someone would want to go out of their way on my behalf. Especially when that someone was Sesshoumaru. That man tries to put on the image of hating the world, yet…he'd done so much for me and barely knew me at all.

He'd shrugged it off at many different things- but they were all excuses. But perhaps, I was making excuses too. I didn't flinch anymore when he touched me- but that was just because I had gotten used to it. I found myself wanting to know more about him- but that was just curiosity.  And whether I could admit it even subconsciously at the time or not- I found my heartbeat becoming irregular when there was no reason it should have been.

Perhaps my original determination to go to the café and confront my caller was on impulse too. But now- now my impulsive thoughts were just getting downright crazy. It was telling me that deep down- buried under all his issues- that Sesshoumaru might actually give a damn about me. And I knew that couldn't be true…. Right?

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 14:  Ringing True

----------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened as he realized the two men had no intention of leaving the room just yet.

"I assumed you knew the definition of the word privacy," He said, sitting Kagura down on the bed.

Jakotsu smirked, "I thought you said you weren't doing anything that would require privacy."

"Your company with her unclad might be awkward." 

Bankotsu shifted from where he was leaning on the doorframe. His eyes, like Jakotsu's, searching Sesshoumaru's to see how much truth there was in the statement he just said.

Before any of them could remark though, Kagura's suppressed temper decided to make its presence known.

"That is it! Whoever the hell you two are, please get the hell out of here! If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly wearing any clothing at the moment and it's bad enough that one bastard has to see me like this- let alone three!" 

Holding the towel against her skin like a lifeline, she seethed. Her eyes glaring daggers through the two men by the door, and making sure to throw a few oft shots out of her peripheral vision at Sesshoumaru as well. 

The room fell silent, until Jakotsu dared speak up.

"I see you like them fiery. Not what I'd expect from you Sesshoumaru, but they say opposites attract."

The tall man received two deadly glares in reply.

"And, no need to feel awkward. Women aren't something I would waste my time looking at anyway," He shrugged.

Recalling the earlier incident, Kagura pieced it together.

"I see- so you're the gay guy that works with Sesshoumaru."

"You got a problem with that, woman?" He shot back, eyes narrowed and body tense.

Bankotsu placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down! She didn't mean it like that…"

"No. No problem at all," Kagura retorted, shifting her gaze to Bankotsu, "So let me guess- he's your boyfriend?"

"Keh!" The shorter man crossed his arms hastily. "He's my secretary."

"One that does more than file your papers," Sesshoumaru noted, face dead-pan as always.

"Hey!" The braided-man exclaimed, starting to push up his sleeves, "You leave that out of this."

"Wait…" Jakotsu intervened, using Bankotsu's braid to hold him back, "If that's the way you're defining things these days…." He looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagura then back, "Come on Bankotsu, I think Sesshoumaru is wanting his _secretary_ to help him_ file papers_…"

As the two turned to leave, Kagura's shoulders tensed as she began to stand up and storm after them.

Her anger-driven actions were halted by a simple hand placed on her shoulder and a pair of golden eyes that held no discernable emotion in them.

"Don't bother."

"I am not letting those two- two assholes think that you or your Father is paying for me to have sex with you!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru responded, "So if they think it's mutual you're content with that?"

"No!" She yelled, standing up again. Her red-eyes glaring fiercely into his narrowed golden ones, "I don't want them to think anything!"

He paused, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Then without a word, he firmly grasped her chin.

"What are you…" She cut off her own speech on seeing his intent and perplexed face.

As if testing the waters, he slowly swept his thumb up and onto her closed lips.

Eyes widening and completely confused as to what he could possibly be up to, Kagura's mind ran wild.

"_What in the hell is he doing? Did he…want there to be something? Oh yeah, that's likely. But why is he looking at me like that?_"

"Kagura."

She quirked her eyebrow since her lips were still covered.

"It is to be known that I am not one to use my money for things of that sort."

Beginning to part her lips to retort, he tightened his hold a little.

"And my Father is not of that belief either. Despite the pressure he maintains on us. He would not want a forced relation."

Finally removing his finger, Kagura found she really had nothing left to say.

Walking around her, Sesshoumaru slowly pulled back the covers on the bed and pulled off the sheet, then he reached for her wrist.

Tugging her slightly towards him, he began to reach up for the towel she clutched about her.

"Hey you bastard! Just because your friends want us to have consensual sex doesn't mean we have to!" She protested, yanking her arm free.

Frown settling on his face, he held out the sheet to her.

"Given the lack of undergarments I assumed you would want something more substantial than a towel."

Snatching it away from him, she took the sheet.

"Whatever."

Wrapping it around her waist, she took the remaining part and clutched it against her chest before letting the towel fall to the ground.

An awkward silence hung in the air as she almost mechanically walked towards the bed. Seeing as she was acting a bit strange, Sesshoumaru stood, and waited for her to seat herself. Then without a word, he sat beside her, gently guiding her to lie down and rest her head in his lap.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagura protested, caught off guard by the surface her head laid upon.

"The pillows are behind your back." He said simply.

Feeling the gauze against her bared skin, she looked up at him the best she could.

"Why?"

"Why…?"

"Why are you going out of your way to be so damned nice to me? Your family, your friends- everyone knows that it's not like you to act like this…."

"It's not every day someone who's had a champagne bottle shattered on their side is left in my presence."

Turning slightly, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to read his expression.

"And so just because my life sucks you decided you'd go out of your way to give a damn? Likely story, but I'm not buying it."

"Your life is not of my concern."

She sat upright then, her face inches in front of his.

"Bullshit. You say that, yet you give up your pillows to make me more comfortable. Let me stay in your house, tend to my injures- that's not something someone who doesn't care does!"

Sesshoumaru frowned, for once not certain what to say in reply.

Mimicking his earlier gesture she reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to look into hers.

"Tell me why. Now. Stop these riddles and just tell me."

"The simple answer is unknown."

"Sesshoumaru…" She moved forward, her knees resting alongside his on the bed, "Why the hell can't you just tell me!?"

"Because he doesn't even know right now either," A soft voice said from the doorway.

Snapping her head around, Kagura's eyes caught sight of Bankotsu who was leaning there casually.

"You…"

"I wasn't spying. But the food should be here soon and I figured you might want to know that," He muttered with a shrug.

"Don't consume it all while I finish here," Sesshoumaru said simply, completely nonchalant about Kagura's proximity to him.

Going out the door, he paused with it half open.

"Sesshoumaru's a weird one. He acts without reason. And sometimes- if you're really lucky, he'll do something unexpected and out of his way for ya. It's not like him, but hey- people do things on impulse. Life's just that way."

As the door swung close, the young man's final words came through.

"Don't let him get to ya, Missy. If anyone can do it- you'll be the one to find his heart."

Kagura just stared after him, her mind processing the words he'd said.

Having forgotten how close she was to Sesshoumaru, she started slightly on turning and finding herself practically nose to nose with him.

Before she could retreat to more comfortable distance, her body registered the light pressure of a hand on her hip.

"It's not proper to be unnecessarily cruel to someone who has already been wronged," He stated, voice low and expression unreadable.

"_Was that…my answer?_" She thought to herself, not realizing how she leaned into his grasp.

His hand slowly moving up her back, it gently rested on her injured side as he slowly unrolled the gauze.

"_People do things on impulse…Is that all this is Sesshoumaru?_"

Slumping forward against him, her forehead rested on his shoulder.

"Damn, I hate being woken up early in the morning…" She muttered, her interrupted sleep beginning to catch up on her already taxed body.

Noticing this out of the corner of his eye, his frown deepened.

"_Why am I…doing this?_"

Gauze slowly unrolled as it wound around her midsection, covering the small cuts and minor bruises that covered her side.

"Sesshoumaru…" 

Regarding her, he paused, the gauze hanging loose for a moment.

"Just let me rest like this for a moment."

Blinking once, his vaguely apparent shock crossed his features and was gone in an instant.

"Resting in an upright position isn't advisable," He replied.

"I don't care…" She yawned, head tilting against his neck, "Just don't let your Dad wake us up so early anymore on a weekend…"

"_This whole situation must be straining her body more than she's letting it show,_" He reasoned, pulling the gauze around one more time before tying it off.

Sitting the remainder of the roll on the nightstand, he braced her body gently so she wouldn't fall.

"_Not one to show this weak side of yourself to just anyone- are you, Kagura?_" He pondered to himself, leaning back against the headboard, "_Then again. Weakness is not something people want to be so easily seen._"

"Sesshoumaru?" 

Looking over towards the doorway, he noted the two familiar faces peering in through the cracked door.

Raising an eyebrow, he awaited what he believed would be inane, irritating questions.

Instead, the two men had begun to figure things out themselves.

"What happened to her? Bankotsu said he saw cuts on her side when he came up earlier," Jakotsu said quietly as to not disturb the woman they spoke of.

"It shall be explained at a later time."

"Is that why she's here?" Bankotsu questioned.

"It could be conceived in that manner."

Plopping down into the nearby chair, Jakotsu gestured with his head for the shorter man to follow.

"I never thought you'd be the type to play saint again, Sesshoumaru. The whole instant with the kid was shocking enough…."

He frowned slightly.

"But- it's nice to see that you're beginning to act a little more human. I'm sure the rest of the staff will be glad to hear it."

"It is not of their concern what goes on in this house," Sesshoumaru said firmly.

"Sooner or later they'll find out your new secretary is living here. You'd best just explain things up front."

"That will be to Kagura's discretion."

Bankotsu sat down on the arm of the chair, after swatting Jakotsu's hand away, "Is what happened to her really that bad?"

"Her willingness to speak of it in public is uncertain."

"Anything we can do?" The braided-man offered.

"Don't let anyone strange come near her," Sesshoumaru said firmly, his eyes looking to the gauze.

"Okay, we'll help you protect her from whoever caused that," Bankotsu said, turning to his companion, "Right Jakotsu?"

"Sure… hey can we get a bonus or something for it? You know like- for being bodyguards or something?"

Frown returning to his face at the usual antics, the white-haired man sighed lightly, "Take that up with my Father."

"Publishing and editing staff by day- bodyguards by night… you know that would make for an interesting story, Sesshoumaru…" Bankotsu joked, his usual grin in place. 

"Maybe to someone like you," Came the flat reply.

About to defend his idea further, the black-haired man stopped on hearing the knock from downstairs.

"Ah, there's the food. Come on Jakotsu, I'll need help given all we ordered."

"Okay okay," He stood and walked over to Sesshoumaru and held out a hand, "The money for it?"

Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his wallet and handed over the cash.

"We'll be down in a moment."

"All right then," The two said, making their way out.

The silence from before once again settling on the room, Sesshoumaru found his thoughts drifting back over their conversation.

"_Help me protect her? They make me sound like some hero from one of those horrid romance novels Kaguya reads._"

Feeling the light shift against his side, he glanced down at the black-haired woman.

"_Making a story out of this? What an absurd idea…_"

-----------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 15:

With the food there and some questions to answer, Sesshoumaru and Kagura begin the task of filling in Bankotsu and Jakotsu in regards to the situation. But when Kagura's previous job comes up, you can be certain that Sesshoumaru will never hear the end of it from his friends. 


	15. Chapter 15: This is the Operator Speakin...

Author's Notes: First of all, my apologies to not updating last week. I started a new fanfic, and it just took up more of my time to write than I had first expected ^^; 

Anyways- to those that whine about chapter length all the time, this chapter ran a page over so enjoy while you can. I'm sorry, but unless I feel like there's more to be said, my chapters are always seven pages, never less and rarely more. Then again, given how many fanfics I work on, seven pages on each story, every or every other week is a lot. So please, don't complain to me about length anymore. It's not something I will change.

Also- please check out "Eien no Tobira- an InuYasha Fanfiction Archive" which is currently holding a fanfiction contest. www. geocities. com/ iyfanfiction (remove spaces) ^^

All right, here we go- enjoy, read and review ^^

-----------------------------------------------

If there is one easy way (and when I say "easy" there is no damn pun intended) to make someone lose all respect for you- it's when they find out one of your prior jobs was that of a phone-sex operator. I mean honestly- unless you're applying for the job of a female "escort" or a stripper- it's not exactly something you'd want on your résumé.

It also doesn't help if the two people you're trying to convince otherwise about yourself first laid eyes on you not only when you were wearing nothing but a towel- but when you were also coming downstairs from a man's bedroom.

Sad to say- but about the only thing that was going to get me out this was the fact that said man had hormones the size of lint… if even that.

But as I was slowly being to realize- the friends and family of one Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai were nowhere near normal. And perhaps, that's exactly what the two of us needed to make it through our hectic lives.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: This is the Operator Speaking

------------------------------------------------------

It was a steady rhythm. Gentle, soothing, and somewhat comforting. At first Kagura thought it might have been her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears, but as her exhaustion pulled back its veil over her, she knew then it wasn't. 

Keeping her eyes closed and her breathing level, she savored it. The quiet room with not a single sound in it except for the two beating hearts seemed like heaven compared to the dark nights and the harsh sounds of her own home.

The crashing furniture, breaking glass, shattering dreams… it was a living nightmare. But this solitude was a breath of fresh air that Kagura had to admit to herself- she was enjoying.

She could feel the light pressure of his hand resting on her back- strong enough to keep her from falling, but gentle enough to not cause any panic or harm. Before him, she'd never known what it was like to have protective arms cradling her body or foreign hands tending to one of her many wounds. Although, given he was who he was- being grateful towards him seemed a bit silly, and a light smile tugged at her lips as she thought that over.

Her mind was full of many questions- but at the moment she was content just to stay like that and let him hold her. For once, she truly felt safe.

"If you're awake then we'd best attend to eating," His level voice broke through the silence. 

Kagura frowned, "_Bastard… he knew I was awake._"

Sitting upright, she opened her mouth to snap back when she noticed the strange and thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's that look for?" The question spilled from her lips. The last thing she wanted from him was outright pity.

"There are many things we need to explain to them."

"What?"

"Father's message. They overheard it."

Thinking back over what was said in the message; Kagura pieced together the reasoning behind his odd countenance.

"The… kiss…" She muttered it softly, as her eyes drifted towards the corner of the room.

Suddenly feeling very bare before him with just the sheet around her, the black-haired woman stood shakily and began to look around for the clothing they'd purchased earlier.

"The closet," He remarked, easily understanding her actions.

She shot a quick glance at him, then walked towards the sliding mirrored doors that opened to the closet.

The room remained quiet, aside from the rattling of the door in its tracks as it slid to reveal the clothing inside.

All they'd gotten was neatly hung up, the more elaborate ones still inside their garment bags. As she reached for a shirt and skirt, Kagura's eyes fell on the small box sitting on the floor of the closet.

"It might be of use to you," Sesshoumaru's voice cut into her thoughts.

Pausing, she slowly knelt- her fingers pulling the box open.

"This is…"

"Mother's." He said simply.

"From…Izayoi?"

She noticed him shift his gaze elsewhere, "My Mother's."

Fingers moving more rapidly now with curiosity against the rough cardboard, Kagura noticed the dust that graced the top of it and brushed it away.

With the box open, her eyes took in the contents of it. Filled with clothing, and a few stray accessories, Kagura began to look through them. Almost reverently digging her way towards the bottom of the items, her eyes fell on a long oriental skirt and a matching top- the intricate pattern of cranes and symbols identical to the dress she'd been wearing when she'd met Sesshoumaru.

Delicately pulling it out of the box, she looked to him- uncertain what to say, but feeling strange remaining silent.

"I see…" She muttered, voice holding a light air of disappointment in it, "So I reminded you of her… that's all…"

Hanging her head, Kagura barely registered the noise of Sesshoumaru standing and walking towards her.

"Mother was nothing like you."

Raising her torn gaze up to his piercing golden eyes, she shoved the outfit into his arms and looked away. 

"It makes sense now- why you're being so kind to me… The dress I was wearing then- it looked like that."

The room fell silent- once again returning to the sounds of nothing but the two heartbeats. Sesshoumaru's frown increased, as he looked from the clothing in his arms to the woman before him.

"She would have been pleased," He said after a moment.

Kagura remained defiantly silent, leaving him no other option but to continue.

"A stubborn woman like you working your way into my life."

Reaching out and forcefully placing the clothing back into her arms, he turned to leave.

"You are free to do what you want, Kagura."

She seethed, flinging the clothes on the ground, "If I'm free to do what I want- then I demand a straight answer. Why are you letting me stay here? Tell me the truth- once and for all!"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly and diverted his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"You make things…" He narrowed his eyes as he sought out the right word, "-interesting."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She fumed, grabbing him by the wrist and commanding his attention.

Completely intent on land blasting him further, she froze as his hand slid down and loosely grasped hers.

"The matter of remaining here is your choice."

With that said, he let go and turned to walk away.

Her hand suddenly felt cold without his there, and her mind raced.

"_My…choice?__ I'm free to make my own choice?_"

Finding her voice, Kagura called after him "….Sesshoumaru?"

He paused, waiting for what she had to say.

"Then I'll…" Taking a deep breath, she rushed out the rest, "I'll stay." 

A light smirk graced his features as he picked up the air of stubbornness in her voice- almost as if she was daring him to disagree.

"You might consider getting dressed then. I'd rather have my sheet on my bed." 

She frowned, but it quickly turned upward into a smirk of her own, "Fine. I will."

As Sesshoumaru continued to exit the room, he noticed her bending to pick up the clothing she'd flung to the ground.

"_Stubborn woman indeed._"

----------------------------------------------------

The kitchen was quiet as the white-haired man entered, his eyes studying the two others silently.

"I see you haven't eaten everything yet…" 

The two men looked up at the sound of the voice. 

Jakotsu shrugged, "You said yourself that you're low on food."

"Where's the girl at?" Bankotsu asked, sitting down a piece of pizza.

"She'll be down," Sesshoumaru replied cooly, taking a seat and reaching into the bags of Chinese.

"Okay- so joking aside- I couldn't help but notice your Dad's message…"

Jakotsu smirked, as the expected set of golden eyes glared at him.

Meticulously, he broke apart the chopsticks, "And?"

"If she's nothing but someone you're helping out- what was the kiss for?"

Coming from most people, this would seem like an honest question- but Sesshoumaru knew better, and he could see the impish gleam in the other man's eyes.

He exhaled quietly, knowing he shouldn't have expected any less from these two. They were some of the first employee's hired when he was first given the position at the publishing company- two kids just out of school and looking for trouble. And then they ended up with Sesshoumaru for a boss and set about making him their friend, whether he liked it or not.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, we aren't letting you just silent-treatment yourself out of this one…" Jakotsu's voice intervened.

The glare from the other man intensified, and the inquirer had to withhold a laugh at how he knew he was making Sesshoumaru squirm.

"Don't you give me that look," He said, shaking a slice of pizza in his direction, "Unless you've been hiding other exploits- that was your first kiss with a woman, right?"

"With a woman," Sesshoumaru replied, noncommittally. But his expression of irritation and the way his eyes narrowed spoke volumes.

"Hey now- I was a bit drunk when that one happened!"

"Not that that would have stopped you…" Bankotsu interrupted.

"Whose side are you on?" The taller man pouted, crossing his arms. 

Content that Jakotsu was distracted, Sesshoumaru began to eat the food before him…pausing when he felt the black-haired man's hand on his arm.

"Okay- spill it. There had to be some reason you were compelled to kiss her. Perhaps a strange…tingly feeling?"

"He was hiding me from my Father," The curt female voice interrupted, causing the two visitors to look up, "Right, Sesshoumaru?"

The white-haired man turned then, the chopsticks falling from his loose grasp as he realized the outfit she was wearing.

Sure enough, the pattern was the same as the dress she'd worn that first day at the café, and she held herself up with dignity despite the scars she hid beneath the fabric. 

And inwardly, Sesshoumaru respected her for that.

"That is correct."

"From your Father…was he the one that…" Bankotsu's gaze shifted uneasily towards the injured side.

"Yeah, the bastard did. Now I'm gonna eat, and then I'll answer all the irritating questions you two want to ask _if_ I feel like it."

Her glare, which was only a slight bit less intimidating than Sesshoumaru's, quieted them both in regards to the matter of the kiss- at least for the moment.

She sat down next to Sesshoumaru, and without a word he handed over one of the remaining containers of Chinese.

Watching him from the corners of her eyes, Kagura tried to decipher the look that had crossed his face when he'd first noticed her wearing his Mother's outfit. 

"_What was that? Surprise? Shock? Or was it something…else?_"

Feeling the sensation of someone looking at him, Sesshoumaru looked up and caught Kagura's gaze with his own.

For a few fleeting moments, they remained like that- silently trying to read each other through their eyes alone.

"If you'd like us to clear the table off so you don't have to go upstairs to the bedroom, I'd be more than willing," Jakotsu said with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru turned, returning the glare from before.

Bankotsu sighed, and cleared his throat in attempt to keep their boss from firing them, "So Kagura- right?"

Hesitantly she nodded.

He smiled then, hoping his small talk would distract the others, "So- what was your previous job?"

But with that question, the room was dropped into complete silence as Kagura's expression soured.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" She muttered, focusing her attention on eating her food.

Blinking innocently, the braided man attempted to lighten the suddenly tense mood, "It can't be that bad. It's not like you were a phone-sex operator or something kinky like that, right?"

If the room could get any quieter- it just did. Bankotsu completely unaware that he'd hit the nail square on the head.

Catching the strange expressions that just befell Kagura and Sesshoumaru's faces, Jakotsu's smile broke into a wide grin.

Finding herself completely irritated, Kagura was just about to speak up when Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"Her Father didn't leave her with much of a choice."

"But how did you…" Bankotsu began, still a bit thrown that his joking guess was right.

"Inuyasha thought my speed dial was a fun thing to be tampered with."

Jakotsu just shook his head, putting the whole scenario together- "Okay, let me get this straight. Your sexy little brother played with your speed dial, you accidently called a phone-sex line and got her for an operator. Somehow along the line you ended up deciding to actually met her in person and help her away from her oppressive Father, and in one such case of helping her- you kissed her. Is that about everything?"

Figuring the vagueness of it was the best, Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagura just bit her tongue from going off on them.

"And here I thought you hated those romance novels Kaguya is always trying to pawn off on you. Hate to burst your bubble Sesshoumaru, but add a little more emotion, a little more romance and your little story here would make a best seller."

"My life is not some story to be sold off!" Kagura finally snapped, standing upright.

"Writers have to write from experience- and you're the only romantic experience Sesshoumaru's had," Jakotsu said, casually finishing off a breadstick.

Part of her mind demanded that she right this man's opinions of her, but the other part was running what he'd said through her mind and what she'd overheard earlier.

"_Wait a second- that was Sesshoumaru's first kiss with a woman? Then I wasn't the only one who…_" She cut herself off; embittered that her Father's overbearing nature had ruined what could have been at least a semi-normal life for her younger years.

"The son of the richest man in town and his struggles to help a poor girl down on her luck escape her life as a phone-sex operator… I still say Sesshoumaru- best seller."

"I didn't know you and Kaguya were that intimate," He retorted, pleased by the disgusted look on Jakotsu's face at the implication.

"No! Ick! I can't stand that woman- she drives me insane," Jakotsu pouted, earning a barely sympathetic sigh from Bankotsu.

Plopping back down into the chair, Kagura sighed herself, "You writers are all nuts- all of you!"

"Nah- all of us but Sesshoumaru. So be thankful you snagged the sane one," He replied, "You're a lucky woman, and if I wasn't already involved, you would be my love rival- so just let it be known, we are only on friendly terms due to the fact Bankotsu's partially sane and all mine."

With that he extended a hand, and she took it, giving it a shake.

Smiling back on realizing the unique young man was trying to make some amends for things he might have said, Kagura shrugged, "He seems a lot saner than you, that's for sure."

"Jakotsu…"

"Hmm?" He turned to his companion, "What is it, Bankotsu?"

At that, the braided man could no longer contain his smile, "I hate to inform you- but, you just broke your little trend."

He blinked, "…Huh?" 

"I think you just made friends with Sesshoumaru's new secretary."

Face sinking a bit at realizing that he had indeed broken his trend of hating all the previous women, Jakotsu crossed his arms again, "Well damn…Between me tolerating her and Sesshoumaru kissing a woman- the world must be ending!"

"A sign of the apocalypse indeed," Sesshoumaru muttered dryly.

At that, the two men broke into laughter, and Kagura just smirked. Things were finally beginning to look up- even if they were a bit, unique.

--------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 16:

It seems a bit of an understanding has finally been forged between Sesshoumaru's two employees and the woman that will soon be working as his secretary- but the issue of the kiss and any possible implications in it is still something that needs to be resolved.


	16. Chapter 16: Hotline

Author's Notes: Thanks again to those that review. It means a lot to hear the kind words and encouragement on this piece. 

Oh, and I had fun with this chapter ^^;; *hugs Bankotsu & Jakotsu* God, I love those two to pieces. And I encourage any of you that like those two and would like some Sess/Kagura on the side to check out my newer fanfiction piece "Lives Less Than Ordinary" since Sesshoumaru and Kagura make their appearance in this week's chapter. ^^

As always, I ask that you read, review and enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------------

How can you tell how a guy feels about you? Well, there's that old song that says- it's not in his eyes, it's not in his face or in how he holds you- but it all comes down to the kiss.

Well before now, I would have told you that song lyrics are the biggest piece of romantic bullshit- right up their with the romance novels. But after listening to a gay guy ramble on about romance and the feelings that even an accidental kiss can hold, I began to wonder if the weirdo was right.

It was my first kiss, as lame as that sounds. I'd been so secluded from the world thanks to my ass of a Father that dating when I was younger was completely out of the question. Plus, as Yura often noted- I act like a guy sometimes…and the only guys that want to date someone like that- well, they're gay.

So my language is a bit uncouth, and I'm not all dainty and prissy and that kinda shit. Excuse me for being raised by the spawn of pure evil. It's not like it was my choice, but I had to be this way to survive.

But on the other hand, it was supposedly Sesshoumaru's first kiss from a female- leaving us even in regards to lameness. A first kiss is supposed to be memorable… and now, I just had to figure out what else that kiss was supposed to be…

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Hotline

--------------------------------------------

The lunchtime conversation began to die-down. Sesshoumaru and Kagura both eating silently while Jakotsu made a few quiet comments now and then to Bankotsu. 

For a moment, it seemed as if the household was finally at peace.

That is- until the meal finished.

Jakotsu casually popped the last piece of a breadstick into his mouth, as a smirk danced on his lips. Eyeing the two across the table from him, he cleared his throat.

"Well, since the food's almost gone, I suppose it's our turn to ask all the questions we want. Riiiight?" 

Golden and red eyes glared back as Jakotsu licked the pizza sauce away from the corner of his lips.

"Come on now- if I don't know what's going on, then rumors are bound to start up. And we wouldn't want that- now would we?"

Sesshoumaru sat down the empty container of rice and leveled a stern look.

"Hey- it's just a few painless questions… and if you want me to keep it a secret, I can do that."

"Like hell…" Kagura muttered.

"Mou… don't be like that," He pouted, "I'm just trying to see what's going on so we can help."

The black-haired woman began to stand in protest when she felt a hand resting on her arm.

"They are to be trusted," Sesshoumaru stated simply.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he clarified.

"Nothing said is to leave this room."

"Understood," Jakotsu said with a nod, "Now- let's start at the beginning. You called that number, and somehow ended up meeting her in person. That still doesn't explain why she's living here."

Regarding Kagura's reaction, Sesshoumaru frowned.

"My Father was convinced that her presence might be beneficial to my writing."

"Kaguya's doing?" Bankotsu questioned.

He nodded in the positive.

Taking this in, Jakotsu tapped lightly on the table, "This have something to do with the injury?"

Kagura took a deep breath and spoke up, "I was trying to run away and my Father caught me. The cuts are from a champagne bottle."

The two men's eyes widened at the information.

Room falling silent, Sesshoumaru finally spoke up.

"And due to both those reasons, her residency is now here."

Bankotsu shifted in his chair before speaking softly, "They say, you gotta live each day to the fullest- but… it's hard to do that alone," He looked up at Kagura, a smile on his face, "Jakotsu and I, we don't have anyone but each other- and Sesshoumaru when he lets us, to call family." Extending his hand out to her, he continued, "You can trust us. You're one of us now."

Unsure of her words, Kagura simply nodded and took his hand, "Thanks."

"Okay, okay," Jakotsu muttered, regaling Bankotsu back towards his side of the table, "Now that the bonds of undying loyalty have been forged..."

His companion frowned at the terminology and the taller man rested a hand on his arm in reassurance it was just good-hearted joking.

"I still have one more little question."

Knowing all to well where this was headed, Sesshoumaru began to stand to leave.

"Sesshoumaru- if I don't ask you I'll ask your Father, so you might as well tell me," Jakotsu threatened.

"Always meddling in other's lives."

"It keeps me busy," He shrugged, "But honestly Sesshoumaru, I'm curious as to the reasoning behind your little kiss and I was hoping you'd tell."

Golden eyes shifted to Kagura, as if to ask her to do the explaining.

"What?" She snapped.

"Explain as you see fit."

"And that's supposed to mean?" Her eyes narrowed, trying to see what he was up to.

"_Is he trying to avoid something or…_"

"Being as it was your Father- Your explanation might be necessary even for my hearing."

"_That's right… I have kinda… skirted around some of the details…_"

Taking a deep breath she began, "Okay, put simply- I've tried to runaway before. He wasn't…well, he was never happy with me. So, when I went missing he of course went out to find me and drag me back home. As you can see from my side, it wasn't exactly an option to disagree with what he wanted from me…"

Kagura paused as a strange expression crossed Sesshoumaru's features. It was almost- like a shocked realization that faded quickly back to his usual façade.

Noting that he was clearly not going to do anything with the two others present, she figured she could press him about it later and continued with her story.

"And so, when we were at the mall this morning with Sesshoumaru's family- I saw him walking up towards the entrance as we were leaving. I guess Sesshoumaru noticed me freeze and figured out who it was. That's all I can tell you from my side."

All eyes then shifted to Sesshoumaru, an unspoken request to tell his half.

Frowning, he simply explained, "In sheltering her against the side of the building from his vision. A misstep in her direction caused an unexpected exchange."

Sagely nodding as if that told everything, Jakotsu put a finger to his forehead- tapping there as if to spark some thoughts.

"Hmm… that does indeed explain the situation," He said, voice modulated and obviously working up towards something, "But," He paused pointing his finger towards Sesshoumaru, "The question still remains- what did it mean to you?"

Quirking an eyebrow, his composed countenance remained unshaken.

"Don't look at me like that. It is common knowledge that even an accidental peck on the cheek can speak volumes. It's sorta like that one song… by…err…what's her name…"

"You mean Cher?" Bankotsu offered.

"Yah, that one! It says you can tell all about your feelings from a simple kiss. And since you my friend might as well be the winter wonderland when it comes to emotion, I was hoping this might shed some light."

Looking not the least bit amused, the white-haired man crossed his arms.

"Well- what about you Kagura?" Jakotsu questioned, seeing that his other lead was going nowhere.

"What about me?" She countered.

Grabbing Bankotsu and pulling him up as he stood, Jakotsu's smirk widened.

"So…let's see… she was against the wall with you leaning protectively over her…" The taller man spoke as he pushed Bankotsu against the nearest wall and leaned over him. "Like this, Sesshoumaru?" He asked casually.

"Hnn." 

Taking that as a 'yes' Jakotsu continued his charade.

"The misstep, along with your desire to keep her hidden- resulted in the following…"

Leaning in the same way Sesshoumaru had earlier that morning, the young man smirked before capturing his pinned boyfriend's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Mmm…you and pepperoni taste good together, Bankotsu," He remarked slyly.

"Jakotsu!" The shorter man protested, not all that pleased with the position he was in.

"Ah yes, so I was I saying- putting myself in your icy mindset, I'd say that somewhere deep deep down in your subconscious, there is definitely something you thought in regards to that action."

Sesshoumaru's current expression was at its usual unreadable state, leaving no one with any clue as if he did indeed harbor some thought on the matter.

"Every kiss has a meaning- like that one I had with you said 'I will kill you once you're sober'" He laughed to himself, "Love or not, Sesshoumaru- it's all in the kiss."

Seeing that he'd given the writer enough to think about for quite some time, Jakotsu shrugged, "Well, we'd best be going and leave you two to figure things out."

"Yah, let's leave before he fires us…"

"Hey, we've done more than kiss in front of him before!" 

Frowning Bankotsu retorted, "Please don't remind me about that fiasco in the break room."

Jakotsu laughed, "Oh, but that was fun. We should do that again," He said, heading towards the front door.

"Not in the break room."

Smirking at the implication, the taller man casually placed his hand on Bankotsu's backside.

"So anywhere else is okay then?"

"Jakotsu…"

"Hey, do we own a Cher CD?"

"Probably…why?"

Jakotsu grinned mischievously and the shorter man sighed.

"Pervert."

"A boy's gotta have fun, neh?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

Pausing at the doorway, Jakotsu looked back towards the two others, "Just remember Sesshoumaru- it's all in the kiss."

Wooden door swinging closed behind the strange duo, the house fell suddenly silent.

Jakotsu's final words hanging in the air heavily, the two occupants of the household were left with little to say.

Realizing that one of them had to move or speak first, Sesshoumaru stood and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"I have writing to attend to," He muttered in explanation as he retreated to his study.

Kagura sighed, running a hand through her bangs.

Looking down at the dress, she gently ran her finger over the patterns on it.

"_He's so goddamn introverted. It's driving me insane!_"

Sighing on realizing him writing could take hours and that it was still mid-afternoon, Kagura trudged back upstairs and laid down on the bed.

"_I feel so drained… then again, my life has been more hell than usual lately_," She thought to herself, regarding her side.

"_It's in the kiss…_" Jakotsu's words came back to her.

"_What did that mean? I know it probably didn't faze the Ice Prince, but damn… what am I supposed to make of that kiss_?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs in his study, Sesshoumaru's mindset was no more at ease than her's was.

"_A kiss being of emotional impact on one's self. Ridiculous._" He rubbed at his temples, "_Without a conscious thought in regards to the action there can be no emotional thoughts derived from it._"

Going to rest his chin in his hand, his fingers brushed over his lips and he paused.

"_I'd say that somewhere deep deep down in your subconscious; there is definitely something you thought in regards to that action._"

His employee's words rang in his head and he found himself with a brewing headache as that thought nagged at him.

"_Subconsciously?__ What was I thinking then…_"

Closing his eyes, he ran the events of earlier back through his mind. He remembered the panicked look on Kagura's face when she saw her Father. He remembered making the decision to hide her from him…but what after that?

"_I saw the wall. Figured I could use my height to block her form from his vision. She was… shaking…terribly._" 

He opened his eyes, focusing them lazily on a spot on the ceiling. 

"_He was coming up behind us. Leaning in was the only option. And then…_"

A light air of confusion danced on his features as he slowly unraveled his own mind.

"_The feeling of her lips pressed against mine. It was…_"

Lowering his gaze, his features softened as it slowly dawned on him.

"_It was… not unpleasant._"

-----------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 17:

While Kagura tries to sort out her thoughts on the matter, Sesshoumaru discovers the reason behind his mysterious "talent" on his novel.


	17. Chapter 17: Answering Machine

Author's Notes: Okay, we're going to find out a little more about some issues here, so hang on through a bit of the drama. 

Once again, thank you to those that review every week. It means a lot. Thanks ^^

As always- read, review and enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone has a dark secret they say. Something they don't want to remember. Something they hope everyone will forget. Something that even if it was in the news, has been forgotten by now. 

I know it seems I'm always bitching about my life. Yah, so sometimes I just assume everyone's life can't be as bad as mine. But you never know. 

Each day I spent around Sesshoumaru, it seemed like was he avoiding telling me something. Or just…avoiding talking much about himself to begin with. 

It pissed me off a whole damn lot at first, but then I realized I was doing the same thing to him. I was avoiding explaining my past anymore than I had to. It just…wasn't something I wanted to bring up. So perhaps that's why he was doing the same, aside from the fact he's not very sociable to begin with. 

But sooner or later, you get the answers you've been wanting. You find out- just what it was that caused someone like Sesshoumaru to go out of his way to help someone like me. And when you find out about all the shit in the past, for some reason, it makes things a whole lot clearer.

And that's how it was- I found out his story and suddenly; he wasn't as a big mystery as he used to be. Suddenly, I felt like… like I cared- just a little.

Now don't get me wrong, there was no way in hell I was getting sentimental. But… needless to say after that, Sesshoumaru didn't seem so cold anymore.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 17: Answering Machine

-----------------------------------

Shaking the thought from his head, Sesshoumaru decided such ponderings were a waste of his time. Lifting up the portfolio containing the progress on his novel so far, he flipped to his last segment. Still perplexed as to what could have triggered Kaguya's and his Father's sudden interest in the plot.

Nimbly turning the pages, he paused on seeing one page that looked as if it had once been folded. The handwriting- not his own.

Eyebrows furrowing, he read over the page already surmising what had occurred.

Page read, he closed the portfolio and looked in the direction of his room.

"_And she has the nerve to demand that her life not become part of my novel._"

-------------------------------------

Upstairs, Kagura's mind was still contemplating the words Jakotsu had left behind.

"_What did that kiss mean to me_?" She questioned herself over and over.

Playing it back through her mind, she tried to recall the emotions that were going through her head at that moment.

"_I was scared. Scared he was going to see me and drag me back to that hellhole. Then he…_"

Kagura paused, trying to slowdown the rush of things that had happened.

"_Sesshoumaru… he… he hid me. Then we…Ah fuck,_" She cursed, punching the nearby pillow, "_Why'd he have to go and make things difficult by kissing me?_"

Sighing in annoyance, she flopped over onto her back; wincing as the injury on her side tugged at her muscles.

"_And why did I have to go and make it difficult by liking it?_"

Before her thoughts could wander any further, the soft sound of footsteps nearing the doorway caught her ears.

Raising her eyes towards the figure that entered, she quirked an eyebrow at the papers he held in his hands.

"An explanation would be nice," Sesshoumaru stated calmly as he handed over the sheet of paper.

"I thought I threw that in the trash…."

"So, my novel is trash?" He retorted.

She frowned and looked away.

"You should be grateful for your little joke."

"What?" Kagura questioned, turning back towards him.

"It helped you get a place to stay here at my Father's request. Kaguya saw it."

Blinking as that sunk in, she looked down at it again, "So that was it…"

"They are aware it was yours."

"Well shit…" She snapped standing quickly and winced as it caused the pain to intensify, "What? You want me to leave now? I've overstepped my boundaries- what?"

Gesturing wildly, her face looked torn between her anguish and anger.

"I told you staying here was your choice."

"Then why the hell is this an issue? If it doesn't matter to you, then tell them I wrote it, let them kick me out and I'll just go back to my life in hell!"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the pile of papers in his hands, then held it out to her.

"Read."

"What?!"

"You shouldn't write the middle without being aware of the beginning."

At that, she was left with no words.

"_Is he…wanting__ me to…help him_?"

Smirking, she casually snatched it from him, and then sat beside him on the bed.

"Why'd you become a writer anyway, Sesshoumaru?"

He raised an eyebrow, then stood quietly and went over to one of his dresser drawers and removed a book from it.

"Here."

Sitting the manuscript of his story aside, Kagura took the book in her hands and looked down at it.

Before she could ask anymore, Sesshoumaru turned for the door, "Speaking of. I have a phone call to attend to."

Watching him leave, she sighed figuring he'd once again skipped out on giving her the answers she wanted.

Regarding the book in her hands though, it suddenly became clear.

"_Moonlight Becomes Her_ _by I. Taiyoukai._"

Taking that in, Kagura flipped the novel over and searched for the bio on the author.

Not finding it located on the back, she opened the front cover and a piece of paper fell out.

"What the…"

Lifting the tattered and folded paper up, she realized it was an old newspaper clipping.

Quickly scanning over it, her eyes widened as it became clear that Sesshoumaru had just left her with the key to his past.

His Mother.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had taken it upon himself to return his Father's phone call before he derived any more false assumptions about what was occurring in the household.

"You've been busy," Mr. Taiyoukai intoned on answering the phone.

"Eating requires time."

"And the woman?"

"Is resting."

"Eating rarely causes that much exhaustion," His Father said implicatively.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I was calling in regards to the arrangements tomorrow."

"They haven't changed."

"So you're bringing her along?"

"That is up to her."

"Rin would like it. She's been talking about you two all morning."

The white-haired man sighed, "Is that all?"

"How's the novel coming?"

"Don't you mean, how is Kagura's novel coming?" He retorted.

"Now Son, we don't want her to write it for you. But, her concept has potential."

"…" His frown deepened, "I will see to it we attend tomorrow."

"Good. Rin will be pleased."

Looking back upstairs, Sesshoumaru's mind thought over the party that was to be held the next day.

"_If she's not opposed to attending…_"

-----------------------------------------

Red eyes danced across the tattered article, slowly taking in the story it told.

"_Maiougi__ Taiyoukai was found murdered in her home today by her twelve year old son. Her husband, and recently best selling novelist was away on a business call when an intruder broke into their home last night. Police say the man's motive seemed to be strictly money and goods, but when confronted by the lady of the home, he panicked and attacked. Her body sustained trauma to the head and chest areas, blows made by what is believed to have been a glass lamp from the home's study._"

Pausing and swallowing hard before reading further, Kagura's mind raced.

"_Is this why Sesshoumaru? You'd found her beaten to death…and me… my side… is that why you took care of me?_"

"_Police were contacted around 2am by her son, Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai who had found her bleeding to death in the house's study. It is said that he young boy tried to tend to his Mother's wounds before the ambulance arrived on the scene. Due to a severe head injury, she passed away at 4am this morning. Shortly afterwards, police apprehended the culprit. Mr. Taiyoukai offered a short press conference this morning to his readers saying, 'I am sorry, but due to this tragedy I am afraid I cannot write anymore. My hope is that someday my son might be able to put this behind him and follow in my path.'_"

Kagura stopped then, her hand absently brushing the bangs from her face.

"_You wanted to save her, didn't you Sesshoumaru? You probably tried everything you could…but, it wasn't enough._ _And now you're writing in your Father's place… because…that's all you can do._"

Feeling as if she was finally beginning to understand him, she gently tucked the news clipping back into the book and left it on the bed. 

Walking into the bathroom, she regarded her reflection. 

"_You're right Sesshoumaru. I'm not like your Mother. I'm… I'm still alive. I survived because of you…and that's why…_"

Halting her thoughts at where they were about to venture, she shook her head at herself.

"_Just admit it… you want to stay here. You're safe and… it'll… in its own small little way make him happy._"

Looking at the cut on her face, she noticed it was beginning to fade.

"_And maybe… these scars will heal._"

Turning on the water for a moment, she leaned forward over the sink and splashed some cool water on her face.

Smirking to herself as she noticed the large stack of towels waiting nearby, she realized that Sesshoumaru was beginning to do his best to avoid any more instances that caught her in the shower.

Thinking back to the paper, an idea slowly crept its way into her head.

"_Why the hell not… it's worth a try…_" She reasoned, and after pausing to regard the book once more, she began her way downstairs.

-----------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru paused in listening to the business statistics from his Father as he noticed the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Looking up to her, he pulled the phone slightly back from his ear and waited for her to speak.

"Sesshoumaru, I…I have a deal to make with you."

Raising an eyebrow, he finished up the phone call.

"Father. I will call back later."

Putting down the receiver without a word more, he walked towards her and leveled her with a questioning gaze.

"A deal?"

"Well, I know your trying to write this best selling novel, right?"

Watching her with interest, he nodded to encourage further explanation.

"And, whether your Editor thinks so or not, you are a good writer."

Knowing she was getting at something, he stepped up closer to her.

"And?"

"I need you to keep Naraku away from me. And you- need help with your novel."

"You can't write," He stated simply, edging up another step towards her.

"And your plot sucks," She countered.

At that, Sesshoumaru fell silent.

Extending a hand towards him, Kagura continued, "So, is it a deal?"

Narrowing his eyes he studied her expression, looking for any hidden motives in it.

On seeing nothing but sincerity in her and her words, he grasped her hand in his for a proper handshake.

"A deal it is."

-----------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 18:

Knowing his Father will expect to see a small amount of progress on his novel, Sesshoumaru sits down with Kagura to try and sort out- how do two people like them, write a novel?


	18. Chapter 18: Relaying a Message

Author's Notes: Wow, this story is getting long ^^;;  I can't believe it's 18 chapters already…oy, I write too much ^^;;

Anyways, I blame this chapter on the fact me and my fellow librarians were joking about bad romance novels. Enjoy ^^

Also- I ran over 2 pages on this, so yay ^^

As always- I ask if you take the time to read this, then please take the time to leave at least a short review. Thanks ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------

A muse- some shit from ancient Greece or Rome or some place that's got all those marble statues of naked people. Put simply, a muse is someone that inspires or helps a creative mind. Now given that description, would someone like to tell me how in the hell I became one?

Well whatever the damn reason was, there I was- having made a deal with Sesshoumaru to help him with his novel. Problem was, I honestly don't know a thing about writing. I hated English, ignored most of my classes in school, and had probably only picked up maybe five books at the most in the past ten years.

And the one thing I'd avoided most was those dime-store trashy romance novels. Sure, I might have laughed at the covers while waiting in line at some store, but I'd have to be really really bored before I picked one up.

Honestly, with titles like "Vengeful Passions" and shit like that, who would want to read one? 

But I think the best reason I have for never reading a romance novel is that those things toy with your mind. I mean honestly, there was no way whatsoever that I was thinking even remotely romantically about Sesshoumaru. Nope, not at all.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Relaying a Message

---------------------------------------------------

As they stood there, sealing the deal, the phone began to ring again. Frowning on knowing all too well who it was, Sesshoumaru released Kagura's hand and walked back down the few stairs to get to the phone.

"Yes?" His monotone voice spoke into the receiver.

"Son."

His eyes narrowed on hearing his Father's voice again, waiting for the interrogation about him abruptly hanging up before.

"I said I would contact you later," Sesshoumaru stated before his Father could begin.

"This isn't about that," Came the simply reply.

"Then?"

"My novel."

Sesshoumaru paused, not sure what Mr. Taiyoukai was getting at.

"When I said I couldn't have written it without your Mother. I wasn't just saying her presence was inspiring for me," He continued.

"I see," He replied, his eyes drifting up to where Kagura stood on the staircase.

"That is all."

And with that, he hung up.

Putting the phone down, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the black-haired woman before him.

"_So Mother had helped him…_" He reasoned with himself.

Turning towards his study, he paused for a moment and spoke.

"Kagura. Come. We have work to attend to."

Following him into the study, she paused as he gestured to an armchair nearby.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Sit."

She narrowed her eyes, not liking being told what to do. But on seeing nowhere else to sit, she followed suit and sat down.

Walking over to the desk, he lifted up the portfolio and handed her the manuscript. 

"Here."

Kagura blinked, "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you think needs amends?" He said, taking his seat the desk.

Frowning, she flipped it open and began to read over the text within. After a few moments, she looked back up at him.

"Well first off, why don't you describe the main guy better?"

"The protagonist?" He offered.

"I thought his name was…" 

"The protagonist is the term for the main focal character."

Rolling her eyes, she glared, "Oh bite me. Did I mention I hated English and rarely paid attention in school?"

A moment of silence passed before Sesshoumaru explained himself.

"A description has been made."

With holding a sigh, Kagura replied, "Yah- but, it's boring. It only tells about his power but not what he looks like."

"Physical appearance is not crucial to the story," He countered, a slight frown working its way onto his features.

Realizing this would go no where fast unless she just clarified it all, she began, "But without it your readers will be asleep in seconds. Just throw in some flowery shit like- you know, 'He was a tall slender man, his long silver hair hung down past his waist and fluttered slightly in the evening breeze. Cold golden eyes watched over the horizon as he reached for the sword at his waist.'"

Blinking at the lengthy reply, he retorted, "I thought you said you hated English."

"Is that a compliment?" She asked, smirking to herself.

Avoiding that, he continued, "Why that description?"

"Huh?"

"Tall, long silver hair, cold golden eyes…" Sesshoumaru noted, counting off the traits on his fingers.

Shrugging, Kagura shot back, "No one wants to read about some fat bald guy with normal eyes! He should be handsome."

The room fell silent once more, then the white-haired man noted the one little thing Kagura had done.

"But your description can also be applied to my personage."

Jumping to defense, she responded, "Is there some problem with the prota-whatever looking like you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, "So you find me visually appealing?"

"What?!" Kagura exclaimed, the portfolio almost falling from her lap.

Reiterating her earlier statement, he replied, "You said that description applied to a man you'd classify as handsome."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, "Did you want me to say you were short, bald and ugly?"

Knowing he'd caught her on that, he continued, "And after describing his appearance?"

Flipping through the pages again, Kagura pointed to one part, "Don't jump right into the battle. It'll scare people off."

"I was under the impression action-genre cinema was popular."

"Movies, yah. But the people who watch blood, guts and gore movies rarely pick up a book."

"Are you trying to turn my novel into a romance?" He said; leveling her with a frown she'd seen before when he spoke to Kaguya.

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"Kaguya claims the only people who read books anymore are hopeless romantics. Are you in agreement with that?"

Kagura tapped the portfolio as she spoke, "Write whatever you want…but from all I know about the stupid world, people are suckers for that 'happily ever after' shit even if it isn't realistic."

Silence once again befell the room, as Sesshoumaru's mind remembered the addition Kagura had made to his story.

"The character you added. Was she to play upon that?"

Kagura blinked, knowing all to well where it was headed.

"She's no more a romantic than the main guy is," She replied cooly, afraid any signs of anger or embarrassment might incriminate her.

Leaning his chin to rest in his hand, Sesshoumaru retorted, "She seemed to be fond of the Lord."

"_Damn him. He knows we're not talking about the book anymore… We're talking about us!_" Her thoughts berated her, realizing the deep waters they were slowly wading into with this conversation.

"He seemed to be intrigued with her. So, I suppose they are even," Her reply came, voice modulated and manner calm.

"Perhaps…" He trailed off as if he was about to say more, but she cut him off.

"Hey Sesshoumaru…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What's this paragraph about the Lord watching her bathe all about?" Kagura asked with a smirk, pointing to an imaginary segment of the page.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, knowing all to well there was no such part in his story..

"Very funny," He muttered.

Kagura laughed lightly, pausing when the pain in her side increased from it. As she put at hand to her side, Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Is medicine required?"

Looking up at him, Kagura noticed that odd expression on his face yet again.

"_Not of his concern- my ass…_" Her thoughts remarked.

"It wouldn't hurt. It's kinda sore again," She explained, watching to see if he did indeed go to retrieve some medication.

And sure enough, without a word he stood and went to get some pain killers.

Sighing to herself, Kagura watched him go, "_But…why is he keeping me here if I only make him think back to his Mother? Is there…something else I'm not seeing yet?_"

Returning moments later, he handed over a glass of water and the pills to her. Taking the medication, Kagura sat the glass aside and sighed. 

"I suppose I should begin revisions," He said, casually lifting the manuscript from her lap and returning to her desk.

Minutes passed as she watched him, his pen scribbling across the pages at a quick pace and his eyebrows and mouth moving every now and then as a thought was passed through his brain. 

Unbeknownst to Kagura, she'd let a small smile creep onto her face. Completely content with just sitting there and watching him write, it was- very peaceful. Perhaps it had been an hour or more that she just sat there, watching him as his pen danced across the pages to create his tale.

Suddenly, he stopped, his body rigid as he sat upright, then he turned to stand. Walking across the small room, Sesshoumaru stopped in front of Kagura, cupping her chin in his hand gently and peering under her bangs.

"What are you…" She began, but his one strange word cut her off.

"Red."

"What?" Her voice managed, barely above a whisper.

Reaching up, he brushed the bangs from her forehead, "Your eyes."

Despite herself, Kagura felt strange at that comment, her heart racing slightly.

"Yah, so?" She snapped, hoping to cover her nervousness.

"You said to be more elaborate on descriptions," He replied nonchalantly as he turned and went back to his desk.

"Oh…" 

Things returned to as before, but this time, Kagura was no longer content to sit still. That sudden contact with Sesshoumaru had left her mind mulling over too many things, and she wanted to distract herself from it somehow. Looking about at the shelves of books, she spoke up; hoping to start a conversation.

"Sesshoumaru, have you read all these books?"

"No," Came the short reply.

Kagura persisted, "Have you read any of them?"

"…No."

"Why do you have so many books if you never read them? Trying to make yourself look smart?"

He turned and narrowed his eyes, "One doesn't need a personal library to do that."

On realizing this conversation was going nowhere, Kagura frowned and snatched up a nearby paperback.

"_Passion of the Moon. Hmm, I bet this one was Kaguya's doing._"

Shrugging and figuring she didn't have anything better to do until Sesshoumaru needed her advice on something again; Kagura began to read the story.

----------------------------------------------------

Nearing the middle of the story, the black-haired woman paused as a shadow fell over her.

"Kagura."

She looked up then, her eyes quickly falling on his golden eyes.

"What do you need now Sesshoumaru? Another description?" Her voice was irritable and not amused.

Then she felt his strong hands grip her shoulders, and the book tumbled out of her hands.

"Sesshoumaru…what are you…"

"Kagura," He lowered his face until he was directly in front of her, "You were correct in saying I was lonely here."

Blinking, she swallowed; her throat suddenly dry.

"I need you. Now."

Before she could protest or even question his strange behavior, he leaned in and kissed her forcefully.

Red eyes shooting wide open; she finally caved in and stood up to meet him. Not breaking off the kiss for a single second.

His hands gently cradled her back as he pressed her body against the bookshelves behind them.

Breaking off the kiss for a moment, he looked to her, his eyes softening.

"Kagura…"

-------------------------------------------------

"Kagura. Do you plan to sleep in the chair?" The calm voice continued, but this time it was closer and not distant like before.

Her eyes opened, slowly taking in the surroundings.

"Fuck! Why the hell was I dreaming about you?!" She snapped, instantly regretting her outburst.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow; his gaze shifting from the book clutched loosely in Kagura's hand to Kagura's flushed expression.

"And you call me a pervert," He said, obviously quite amused, but his face not showing it.

"Shut the hell up! We weren't doing that yet!"

"Yet," He countered.

She stood and stormed over to him, getting in his face, "Just. Drop it. Now."

Deciding to test her temper further, he reached out and took her chin in hand.

"I was not the one having romantic fantasies while napping."

"Just drop it," She seethed, trying to hide her embarrassment with her anger.

"Go on."

"What?" She snapped.

"You desire to kiss me, don't you?" He stated plainly, bringing his hand to brace her shoulder and hoping she didn't try and hit him over this.

Kagura just blinked, her anger flaring up to a boiling point that was only stopped due to a tiny little voice in the back of her head saying, 'You know, he's right.'

Smirking to herself, she shot back, "I get it- you're trying to trick me. You want me to kiss you, and you're trying to trick me into doing it!"

Sesshoumaru blinked once, not expecting her to turn the tables against him.

"I was not the one dreaming of it."

"But you wouldn't suggest it if you didn't want it to happen," She countered.

The two narrowed their eyes simultaneously, each watching the other and looking for a weak point to attack from.

Finally, Kagura figured out just the thing to get even.

"Fine, if you want it that badly, you don't have to beg."

A brief expression of confusion played across his features, and she made her move- leaving a quick, chaste kiss on his lips before turning and walking out of the room to go upstairs.

He blinked a few times before his face settled into a thoughtful expression.

"_Touché._" His thoughts mocked him, and with that, Sesshoumaru turned to go back to his writing.

Kagura paused half-way up the staircase and ran a hand through her bangs.

"_What the hell was that?! I just…goddamnit I just kissed that bastard. That's it- I'm never reading a romance novel ever again…_"

------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 19:

After the fiasco with the romance novel, Kagura just wants to be alone to sort out her strange feelings in regards to the matter. But…Sesshoumaru has other plans in mind.

--------------------------------------------------

AND---

Okay boys and girls, here's the author with one more little note for you. Just recently, I teamed up with fellow InuYasha fanfiction author, KellyChan85 to start in on a collaboration fanfic….and it's ready for you to read!

"Under Queer Circumstances"

After being blackmailed by Jakotsu, Inuyasha has three weeks to secure his relationship with Kagome & turn his roommate Bankotsu into the gay-stud Jakotsu's always wanted. It's a little crazy, but hey, it's all in the name of love. (InuKago BankJak)

Check it out now!~ 

www. fanfiction .net /read. php?storyid=1829275 (just remove the spaces ^^)


	19. Chapter 19: Dial the Number You Desire

Author's Note: All right, here we go. And don't complain about the length. It's at the usual seven pages. 

As always- reviews are appreciated. ^^;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some might call it childish, or something you know- an eight year old kid might do. But when your Father is an asshole like Naraku who tends to piss you off every second of your life, you tend to have to get away from him the best you can. And so I did. Often by storming up to my room and doing my best to prop furniture in front of the door while he yelled through it.

It was my safe place. The one place in the entire world I always found myself running to when I was in a bad mood. Whether it was my Dad or a shitty day at work, or whatever- that's where you could find me. 

But now, now I wasn't at my home anymore and things had changed. Now when I got mad I had to find someplace new to go to. 

It's ironic really, how you can become so accustomed to things without knowing it. And that's what happened to me. Because after that stunt I'd pulled- yah, I was furious and I wanted a damn place to storm off to.

And of all the places I went- his room is where I felt safe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Dial the Number You Desire

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura froze as she entered the bedroom, slowly realizing she'd walked there without really thinking where she was going.

"_Have I already become that used to being here? That I…_" She paused, thinking over all the times she'd storm up to her room back at her own home.

"_That I consider his room…my safe place?_"

Shaking her head of the thought, Kagura slowly made her way over to the bed. Making sure to place a pillow along her side, she laid down.

"_That had to have been one of the stupidest ideas I have ever come up with…_" She muttered, thinking back to the kiss.

"_Then again…that look on his face was almost worth it._"

Closing her eyes, her mind conjured up a vague memory of her dream and she frowned.

"_Shit…why was I dreaming about that? Men are scum and getting involved with them is nothing but trouble,_" She sighed, "_So why is he, of all the damned people in the world, causing me to…to feel like this?_"

Opening her eyes again, she looked over at the portrait where it sat on the dresser.

"_We both have our scars from the past. Both of us wanting to forget those pasts. But…he's…well, he's him. Sesshoumaru. The Ice Prince. Mr. Unemotional. I mean hell, I've never even seen him smile once…A man like has to be…_"

Kagura halted her thoughts, her own mind daring to reckon with her, "_Then again… I suppose I don't smile often either._"

Letting her hand fall on her lips, she gently ran her finger run across them.

"_What was that look for, Sesshoumaru? Did I surprise you? Hell, I surprised myself. That half-assed idea of mine. But…it…it wasn't so bad, was it?_ _And that dream…I was…goddamnit, I was enjoying that, wasn't I?_"

Her red eyes narrowed, as if she was disgusted with her own behavior.

"_Ah fuck it… I'm acting like a lovesick school girl…and all because of that…that…_"

She dropped her hand to her side, balling it into a fist as she sighed.

"Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai," Kagura said quietly, staring up at the ceiling, "What the hell have you done to me, you bastard?"

"I was not the one forcing myself on anyone," The cold voice remarked from the doorway.

Her eyes shot wide, as she turned to face him.

"You- damnit how long were you standing there watching me?"

Sesshoumaru paused in his walk towards her, trying to decipher if she was indeed harboring a light blush about something or not.

Choosing not to answer her, he made his way over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What are you…" She threatened, stopping when he handed over the portfolio.

"Read," He instructed.

Looking down at the page, her eyes began to skim over the text.

"_The Lord glanced up, the moonlight reflected in his long silver hair. The wind finally subsided, and in its wake, the Wind Mistress stood before him._

_'I have come to ask you a favor,' She stated cooly, purposely not giving into the ways of honor and calling him 'Lord' like all the others of the land would._

_'It's that woman! The one who works for that evil hanyou who tricked you in the past,' A short toad-youkai ranted up to the statuesque man._

_'Jaken,' The Lord said firmly, addressing his servant. The short green youkai halted his tirade, and cowered._

_'Sorry, my Lord. I have over spoken my boundaries.' _

_Choosing not to regard his servant any further, the Lord of the Western Lands took a few steps forward until he was right in front of the Wind Mistress._

_'What is it you ask of me? Another ploy of your Master's?'_

_She scoffed at that, and held out her hand, 'I want you to kill him. Set me free from his hands.'_

_The Lord regarded the pink jewels in her palm, then looked back up to her, 'I am not one who can be bribed.'_

_'You live of your own accord, I know,' She spat, her red eyes feisty, yet with a hidden loneliness to them._

_'Then why make the offer?'_

_Her eyes drifted to the ground before rising back up to meet his golden ones._

_'What else can I do to persuade you to help me?'_

_'Who said you had to do anything?'_

_'But Lord…' The servant protested, falling quiet at a stern gaze from the tall inuyoukai._

_'Jaken, leave us.'_

_The toad youkai glared at the Mistress before storming off into the forest, leaving the two alone on the cliff overlooking the ocean._

_She looked suspiciously to the man before her, 'You want us- alone?'_

_'Aren't we already, alone?'_

_The Wind Mistress looked off towards the ocean._

_            'Alone and caged. That's all I am.'_

_            'Even those that fly free can find themselves alone,' The Lord stated in return, his hand reaching out and pushing the offered jewels back towards her._

_            'But…'_

_            'Use them to defeat him yourself.'_

_            'You bastard, why I ought to…' She fell silent as his hand rested on her shoulders._

_            'I will fight him on my own terms. Know that.'_

_Her red eyes locked with his gold ones, the two standing there in silence for moments._

_            'So you are helping me, but just on your own terms, eh?' She challenged him_

_            'It's not of my concern. I shall do what I wish.'_

_The Mistress laughed lightly then, 'I suppose then, I shall do what I wish and reward you for your effort even though you refuse it.'_

_The Lord blinked, figuring she spoke of the jewels in her hand, but instead the black-haired youkai reached up and took his face in her hands. Gently, as if it was the wind itself, she kissed him._

_Before the Lord could even register the action, she was gone in a flourish of wind and feathers as she soared off into the night._

_            'But can she stand a chance against her Master with only the power of those jewels?' He hung his head, a hand drifting up to his lips, 'Then again, it's none of my business.'_

_And with that, he walked off into the forest."_

Kagura just gaped, taking in the exchange between the two characters and knowing all to well where Sesshoumaru had gotten the idea from.

"If it's anything like that piece of trash you were reading earlier. Please alert me so I can destroy it," His usual deadpan voice stated.

Looking up at him, she smirked to herself, "So you did like the fact I kissed you."

"That has nothing to…"

"Yes it does," Kagura persisted, pointing to the manuscript, "Here at the end. You had him move his hands to his lips as if he was reflecting over the kiss. He liked it, don't deny it."

His eyes narrowed, "You were the one claiming that the action was overdone."

"And you were the one saying you didn't want to make it into a romance novel," She retorted.

They once again found themselves staring at each other, both trying to get the other to give under their hardened gaze.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he reached out a hand towards her. Gently, he took her chin in his hand, his thumb lightly brushing over her cheek.

Kagura's breath caught in her throat, and she mentally berated herself for it, "_He's just teasing me. Don't let him get to you._"

"It's healing," He remarked softly.

She blinked, thrown by what he could be speaking of. __

"What are you…"

"The cut on your face," Sesshoumaru finished, his finger lightly resting over it. 

"Sesshoumaru…"

Before either could say anymore, Kagura winced. The angle she'd moved to having pulled at her still-tender side.

"Shit…" She muttered.

Sesshoumaru's frowned, his other arm gently wrapping behind her back as he supported her. Slowly, he laid her back down on the bed, his other hand never leaving her cheek and his eyes remaining locked with hers.

"_Something is not right here…_"Kagura thought to herself on noting him acting like this, "_Fuck- am I dreaming again?_"

As her head pressed into the pillows, he gently withdrew his hands, yet remained beside her. Sitting next to her, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking over something.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She snapped, not quiet sure what to take of things.

"_There was something then. A tension in the air- yet not hostile,_" He thought to himself, his expression becoming slightly perplexed as the answer evaded him.

Kagura's eyes softened as she noticed the strange look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"_What's he thinking about anyways? Did it remind him of something with his Mother?_"

"I am to assume that it is still causing pain?" He spoke finally, his mind still mulling things over.

"Of course it is!" She shot back, "I had a fucking champagne bottle shattered into my side yesterday. Of course it hurts!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed, his memories begging him to let then be remembered. To let him recall those events he'd shoved so deep into his mind.

"_Mother._ _That's all she could say then too. 'It hurts.' Just weakly as she held my hand,_" He clenched his fist subconsciously at the thought of it, "_And Rin. With that frightened voice. 'It hurts Mister. Make it stop.' And I carried her. All the way to the hospital._"

He opened his eyes, looking over the clock and knowing that it was still too soon for Kagura to take anymore medication. 

"How severe?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagura paused, and leveled him with a glare, "It just- hurts." 

"That tells me nothing of the severity of it."

"Oh for crying out loud, if it hurts- it hurts. Shit!" She sat up abruptly, fully intent on land blasting him in the face for the inane questions.

But the quick movement didn't set right with the pains her side was already experiencing and she found herself doubling forward.

"Fuck. I hate him. That bastard," Her voice hitched then, as if she was withholding a cry, "Why the hell did he have to do this to me?! I don't fucking deserve this…"

"No. You don't," Sesshoumaru's voice spoke up and she gently lifted her head up to look at him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down at her, sitting in front of him and clutching her side as if that would take away the pains that shot through her body. 

And he felt it. That same twinge of pain deep within his heart that he'd felt before. When his Mother was dying. When Rin was injured. He wanted to make the pain stop, and he hated himself for that subconscious weakness he harbored.

"A woman like you is not deserving of such treatment," Sesshoumaru's said, his voice low, and his eyes downcast.

"_Like me…what does he mean by…_" Kagura's thoughts paused then as she caught his gaze.

"_Father said it. Protect those you care for,_" His thoughts echoed in his head. __

And slowly he reached out and pulled Kagura's towards him, resting her head against his chest and gently moving her to where her side wouldn't be bothered further.

"Stay here until the pain stops," His voice instructed.

Kagura felt his arms tighten slightly around her, "Sesshoumaru…"

"_I don't care for anyone,_" He reassured himself, but his actions and deep within his mind, he knew that was but a lie.

"Just rest. Kagura."

And finally feeling somewhat at ease from her pain, she nodded lightly and replied, "Okay, Sesshoumaru. I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 20:

When Sesshoumaru's Father stops by, he finds the two in what appears to be a compromising situation. But knowing it's them makes him brush the thought away- then again… there is the issue of the new romantic edge Sesshoumaru's novel is taking and his Father can't help but look into the matter.


	20. Chapter 20: I’ve Got Your Number

Author's Notes:

First of all, it was brought to my attention that another author is trying to steal my ideas from this story and adapt it into a similar plot. Everything from the fact one is an author, to the story beginning with a Kagura POV, to Yura being her friend, to Sess saving her, to the chapter title being very close to my chapter 8 title-- it is the same and needless to say I am not pleased. While the characters do not belong to me, this plot is mine. I do not appreciate someone ripping off my hard work like this and would like it if whomever it is takes their story down and reworks their plot so it is not directly ripping off my plot elements. Please, be original in your writings and do not steal my hard work! I have been working on this story for twenty chapters, trying my best to make it original and so seeing that someone has so quickly taken my plot to use for themselves was upsetting. This story means a lot to me, and I hold it very dear to my heart, so I am very hurt that someone has acted in this manner. 

As the author of this story, I felt it was only right that I notify my readers of this finding and how it has upset me. I suppose when I heard of plagiarists, I always thought "Hey, it won't happen to me" but I guess I was wrong. 

Well, that matter aside, I would first like to extend my gratitude to all of you that have been reading and reviewing this story. When I began this story back in October I really had no idea what the reaction was going to be. This pairing, despite it's recent light in the manga, was greatly overlooked in the InuYasha fanfiction world and so in writing it I really didn't know how it would be accepted. And I want to thank all of you for accepting this story, for encouraging me and for reading this. It really means very much to me to know that there are so many people out there that read and enjoy this story on a weekly basis, and I thank you all greatly for it.

That all said, there will be a one-week delay on the next chapter. I will be out of town at the Anime Central convention in Chicago next week, but I do plan to get the next chapter up as soon as I can once I get home.

Thank you all again, and as always- read, review and enjoy 

-------------------------------------------------------

They say time changes everything, but from the moment I first spoke to Sesshoumaru I would have never guessed I would find myself in the position I was. He was calm, collected, and most of all- the most romantically reserved man I had ever met. If he had any hormones they were lost in the ice age that happened in his heart.

But slowly, I was beginning to notice a thaw you might say. Whether it was something about my situation that was reminding him of his Mother or something else, I wasn't sure… but… things were leaning more and more towards that 'something else.' 

I'm not sure what the hell happened to him, but when he pulled me into his arms and told me to rest, there was something there. 

Now personally, I like to look at that 'something' as him realizing it hurts a whole fucking lot to get a champagne bottle smashed in your side and that comforting me instead of pissing me off was a good idea. But since this was Sesshoumaru, the man with the frozen heart, we are talking about- the fact he was comforting me confused me. 

Then of course, the bastard has to go and make things complicated once again. Comfort is one thing, but waking up with him practically all over me- is another matter all together.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: I've Got Your Number

----------------------------------------------------------------

_'And the Lord continued into the forest, his eyes narrowed and his pace steady. In the sky above, the moonlight shone down through the gaps in the trees, illuminating the path on which he traveled._'

Sesshoumaru frowned, and looked about at his surroundings, "_Great. I'm dreaming my novel_," He thought to himself with a shrug, wondering when he had allowed himself to fall asleep while sitting there with Kagura.

'_As he continued on his path, he could hear the light rumbling sound of a waterfall in the distance. Not certain why, he made that sound his destination. The forest was silent save for the melodic rush of water, and for some reason, that sound was comforting to him._'

"_I find nothing comforting about that irritating noise,_" He remarked bitterly to himself, his motions being drawn by the course of his own subconscious.

'_Upon nearing the falls, his golden eyes caught sight of moment amidst the flowing waters.'_

"_Probably just my imagination_," Sesshoumaru thought to himself, his footsteps taking him closer and closer to the falls.

'_The Lord, reasoning that it was surely nothing but his imagination playing tricks with him, continued to walk forward._'

Sesshoumaru frowned, "_This is ridiculous. Why am I dreaming about this nonsense?_"

'_Starlight and moonlight reflected off the pure crystal surface of the water, and it was in that reflection that the Lord noticed that there was indeed something or…someone standing beneath the waterfall. Instinctively, he reached for his sword- not certain if what awaited him there was an ally or an enemy.'_

"_I really have other things to attend to rather than dreaming this,_" He sighed.

'_Golden eyes narrowed as the figure moved, and wasting no time, the Lord jumped forward, his arms pinning the mysterious being against the rocks under the ledge of the falls._ _Red eyes flashed a deadly gaze before they settled on the steely gold ones. Recognition dawning on him in a flash, his shock left him frozen as he held the woman where she was._'

Not sure if he was more irritated with the current narration or with the fact that he was dreaming up such things, Sesshoumaru was beginning to have a bad feeling that his limited knowledge of romance novels was just about to be put into play.

'_Water dripped down her black hair and cascaded along the smooth planes of her nude form. _

_'What do you think you're doing, bastard?' The Wind Mistress snapped._

_The Lord frowned, yet found himself not releasing her._

_With a clatter, his sword fell to the ground and in the back of his mind he was thankful for this small area of rocks under the curtain of the waterfall.'_

At that, Sesshoumaru began the hardest he had ever tried in his life to will himself awake.

'_Cupping her face gently, the Lord leaned down and looked deeply into her crimson eyes._

_'Do you not understand?'_

_'Understand?' She questioned._

_He reached to his waist and pulled his worthless second blade from where it was and tossed it to the ground._

_'I am not here to fight you,' He stated simply._'

But fighting, Sesshoumaru was- against his own mind and subconscious for even allowing any remote semblances of these thoughts to intrude on his sleep.

'_The Wind Mistress smirked then, her hand slowly reaching out as she traced a finger down his chest._

_'You're such a pretty man,' Her lips curved up in a seductive smile._

_'And you…'_

Sesshoumaru winced, "_Don't say it. I refuse to speak like those horrid novels of Kaguya's._"

'_The Lord leaned down, his lips hovering just above hers._

_'And you, are a beautiful creature sent to this earth just to torment me.'_

_She laughed lightly at that._

_'This could be a trap, you know. Maybe I'm just using you.'_

_'Perhaps,' The Lord replied, his hand gently reaching up and tangling his claws in her damp black hair.'_

Consciously, the white-haired man was thinking over all the possible means to force himself awake, and cursing the fact that for once his Father had not called back to irritate him. "_The one time I require his intervention. And he decided to stay out of it. Hmph,_" He paused thinking over things, "_If Jakotsu did something to my beverage earlier. I will fire him for this._"

'_The Lord's hand drifted lower, gently resting on her hip._

_'The night is cold,' He remarked, his eyes never leaving hers._

_She leaned forward against him, 'I have a feeling it doesn't have to be.'_

Vowing to himself that he would not let the illusion progress any further, Sesshoumaru's ears caught the light sound of footsteps approaching. Knowing the sound was of the real world and not of the dream, he began to slowly pull himself out of the layers of sleep that had overtaken him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It would have made a fitting portrait, Mr. Taiyoukai noted as he looked at the scene laid out before him. The tranquil setting adorned with the two resting figures that were seemingly obvious to his presence in the doorway. 

The man to the right, his long silver-white hair splayed out across the bed behind him. Dark sheets contrasting sharply with his light hair and pale skin. In his arms he gently held a beautiful woman against his chest. Her black hair hung loose, letting the dark waves cascade over her shoulders as her head rested intimately under the man's chin.

Mr. Taiyoukai thought of all the times he wished he'd invested in a portable camera and knew it would have been for moments like this. Moments that he was having trouble even believing that his own eyes were seeing.

"_The dress.__ Maiougi's,_" He noted on seeing the familiar outfit, "_She would have been pleased._"

His light smirk increased as he noticed how Sesshoumaru had pulled Kagura closer during his slumber. But before Mr. Taiyoukai could enjoy the picturesque sight further, his eyes caught the sharp glare of gold coming from the still unmoving figure of his son.

"I would take this as it appears. But I'm afraid that an assumption of that sort would be ill-fitting of your character," He remarked, his voice attempting to withhold his amusement at catching his son in such a predicament.

"Indeed it would," Sesshoumaru shot back. His voice irritated, yet his body still not moving from where it laid. 

On noting that his Father wasn't looking as convinced as he would like him to be, the young man continued, "I'm not a romantic."

"So you say," His Father retorted calmly, "Yet in the past few days- you've rescued a woman, kissed her to protect her from being found by her Father and you are currently lying in a bed with her presumably to comfort her nerves."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I take it she's not well enough to go out for a proper dinner," Mr. Taiyoukai asked, the subject quickly shifting.

"That would be the assumption," He retorted.

"It shall be attended to. Be downstairs in the next hour or so."

And with that said, the elder man turned and left; the door swinging closed behind him and left Sesshoumaru to his current situation.

It was only a few moments after Mr. Taiyoukai had left that Sesshoumaru registered the item his Father had held in his hand.

"_The manuscript.__ So those footsteps earlier were,_" He paused and looked to where he remembered last seeing it laid.

But before he could ponder what his Father was going to do with the manuscript, a sharp female voice caught his attention.

"I didn't know you had a hair fetish," Kagura remarked, her red eyes casually glancing at where his hand was entangled in her hair.

He withdrew it immediately, quickly diverting the subject, "Awake? How long?"

Kagura quirked an eyebrow, his behavior was a bit shaken and she decided to take advantage of that, "I thought it wasn't of your concern."

On hearing the mocking tone of her voice and seeing that smug smirk, Sesshoumaru frowned, "I see you're feeling better"

Still playing it cool, she laughed as she tapped her fingers on his other hand, "And I see while I was resting you discovered your hormones."

Jerking his other hand away from where it rested on her hip, Sesshoumaru silently thanked the gods that he woke up before his dream took things any further.

"_If I was acting out what I was doing. It would have been very troublesome._"

Glaring at her, while easily masking his annoyance at his subconscious behind his cold air, he retorted, "Don't distort my actions."

"Then don't lie to yourself about them," Kagura continued, knowing all to well that she had the upper hand in this battle.

Once again, their eyes met in cold glares as they each tried to convince the other into silence.

"Father is attending to dinner," Sesshoumaru noted after a moment.

Kagura smirked victoriously, knowing that his change of subject meant she was right.

But before the victory could sink it, the context did.

"_Wait, if he wasn't faking those actions…then that means…_"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"_No fucking way. Hell would freeze over before that bastard had a dream like that about me._"

"And I believe Jakotsu did something to our beverages," He remarked, slowly sitting upright, "You and I were not prone to dreams of this nature before now, is that correct?"

Knowing he was referring to her dream earlier, she blinked.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?!"

He frowned, "It was merely a delusion created by some form of aphrodisiac implanted in something we both consumed. That is the only logical explanation."

Kagura sat up and looked at him, trying to make sure he was indeed serious.

"_Okay, it's official. Hell froze, Sesshoumaru had a dream about me, and all I know is…the way he was holding me when I woke up. That means that…_"

"You pervert! I bet I was naked in that fantasy of yours- Goddamnit!"

Realizing that in asking anything about the dreams it would require revealing more about his own, he decided- aphrodisiac, bad indigestion or whatever it was that had caused it could remain unknown. Letting Kagura know too much was not a good idea.

"And I most likely was in yours," He retorted.

"Actually, no you weren't," She shot back, leaning forward to get in his face, "So let's just leave it at this- we both had a dream about each other, it was obviously not something we would think about _at all_, therefore…"

"We are disregarding the matter all together," Sesshoumaru finished.

"Agreed on one condition."

He quirked an eyebrow and awaited her condition.

"Admit it first."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"You know I was dreaming of you, I said it out loud. You have to the do the same."

His glare shifted to various places in the room before settling back on Kagura.

Finally, he brought himself to speak, "I was. There."

"No, was what?" She pressed on with a smirk.

The glare intensified, "The dream. It included you."

Kagura sat back against the pillows, revealing in the fact she'd just gotten the best of Sesshoumaru. But her smirk slowly faded into confusion as he noticed something else.

Her breath had caught in her throat and her heart had clearly begun to beat faster the moment he'd said that.

"_The dream.__ It included you,_" It played in her mind, the tone neither angry nor disappointed.

Standing then, Sesshoumaru looked to the clock then to Kagura.

"The medicine can be taken now."

Gently laying a hand over her injured side, she nodded, "Okay, I'll get some water."

As he made his way to the door to go downstairs and retrieve the medication, he paused on hearing the sound of water running from the bathroom. At that, his dream came to mind and he frowned.

"_If she drowns. That will be her own issue to attend to. I am not opening that door._"

And with that reassurance in place, he headed downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 21: 

When Mr. Taiyoukai said he would "attend" to dinner, neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagura had the slightly idea what he could cook up- and no, we don't mean the food.


	21. Chapter 21: Just a Fairytale Connection

**Author's Notes**: Wheee Jumping back into writing after spending last weekend at the convention in Chicago. I would have posted earlier in the week, but I was so tired after the convention that me and my muses needed some rest, plus I started in on building my metal arm for my Edward Elric cosplay from "Full Metal Alchemist" that I'll be taking to A-kon in early June and it's taking me a lot of work to get it just right.

(also right before the convention, I went and drew 15 InuYasha artwork pieces (just look for the link to my gallery in my ff.net profile ) so I didn't have a chance to get it done then)

Well in short, I didn't get to as much of the interaction with Sesshoumaru's Father in this chapter (it'll be in the next one for sure) as I wanted to because I went on a little side tangent that was just to nice to leave out ;

Also to note- the person who was plagiarizing my fanfic decided to be mature and remove the story from the net, so no worries there ;;

All in all: sorry for the slight delay, thanks for your support and reviews, and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life- is not a fairytale. It never has been, and it never will be. Whether it's my life or someone else's, you come to realize that fairytales are nothing but make-believe. Just falsehoods that people delude themselves with.

They say that every girl is a Princess, and out there- somewhere, is a Prince waiting for her. But even the most beautiful of girls would admit that no man can truly be a Prince. Life just isn't like that.

Another stupid thing those damn fairytales try to push off onto you is that everyone falls in love. Well, you know- after meeting people like me and Mr. Ice-block, Sesshoumaru…I'm certain that those bastards would take that little falsehood back. We are like the poster children for lack of fairytale lives. Sesshoumaru with his Mother's death, and the fact he's completely devoid of emotion now because of it.  And me with my fucked up life due to my Father constantly pushing me around and forcing me into horrid jobs.

You might call us- the Prince and Princess of a dysfunctional fairytale if you're that hard up for a story. The Princess who curses like a man, defies her Father's wishes and overall would be better off in a Prince's outfit than in a poofy pink dress. And the Prince, an ice block left over from the ice-ages, a man pretty to look at, but cold to the touch and avoiding all romance at any cost.

I'm certain with that formula…even the best storytellers of the days past couldn't turn it into a Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty type story. It just had "impossible" stamped all over it, and if it was one of those "new age" pieces of shit, even the publishers now-a-days would reject it.

It was just downright absurd to think that there would be anything 'happily ever after' about this…

But then I had to go and break the spell.

I had to go and lift the curse.

I just had to go and screw it all up.

Because I realized… that perhaps… just maybe… us two dysfunctional players on the stage of life, were beginning down that path that's labeled… 'falling in love.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Just a Fairytale Connection

---------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru knew that look. His Father tried to conceal it, but it was still obvious that he was up to something.

"So…" Mr. Taiyoukai began nonchalantly.

Pausing in the doorway to the kitchen, Sesshoumaru regarded him.

"I see we've made a few changes to your novel."

Knowing this was coming, he replied calmly, "Perhaps I have."

"This…Wind Mistress. She sounds, vaguely familiar to someone. Don't you think so?"  The elder man intoned; a light smirk hiding behind his stoic features.

"Any resemblance is purely coincidental," Sesshoumaru retorted, crossing the room to find where he'd left the medicine from before.

"I'm certain it is," Mr. Taiyoukai said smugly.

The room fell silent as he casually turned the pages of the manuscript.

"Have you notified Kaguya of the recent progress?"

"I shall attend to that on Monday," He replied, taking the bottle of pills out of the cabinet.

"Ah. Hoping a little more 'inspiration' might come to you tonight?"

At that, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, easily reading into the implications of the statement.

"I noticed she was wearing your Mother's dress."

"So she was."

Mr. Taiyoukai sat down the manuscript and lifted up a glass, taking a sip before continuing, his eyes locked on those of his son.

"They are both beautiful women."

Choosing his words carefully, he began to walk back towards the staircase.

"I suppose they are."

"So. You admit it then?" He challenged.

Sesshoumaru halted, "There are many 'beautiful' people in the world."

"Son. I am certain you are irritated by my pressing of this matter. But, I do find it in your best interest."

He turned then, leveling his Father with a cool gaze, "I do not see how your actions are beneficial."

"Sesshoumaru," His Father's voice was firm, and at that he knew this was a serious matter, "Ever since your Mother died, you have closed yourself off from the world. You need to move on with your life."

"I have," He muttered.

"But you aren't happy." Mr. Taiyoukai countered.

Sesshoumaru's face took on a thoughtful frown as he looked back to his Father.

"Rin seemed to break your shell a little, but I think perhaps the key to opening you up is that woman."

"And since when are you a psychiatrist?"

Mr. Taiyoukai sighed, "I'm not. But I know that I was finally able to move on and find some happiness again with Izayoi. I only want the same for you, Son. You're still suffering with the burdens of the past."

"I'm not you, Father."

"I'm not asking you to be. But for your Mother's sake, just… don't rule out this option yet."

The ticking of the nearby clock echoed across the silent room as the request hung in the dead air.

"I'll be upstairs."

"Of course," His Father said sagely, "You mustn't keep her waiting any longer."

Sesshoumaru glared from the corner of his eye.

"Don't trouble yourself with the phone or doorbell. I'll attend to matters down here. Dinner shall be served soon."

"Understood," Sesshoumaru replied, finally moving from where he'd stood in the doorway and going up the staircase towards his bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagura looked down to her side once again, then back to the glass of water in her hand.

"Damn him. How long does it take to find the medicine anyways? Sheesh. What he do? Get lost in his own house?"

"Unlike some people I am not prone to such actions," Sesshoumaru muttered dryly.

"Hey, what the hell do you mean by that?!" She snapped.

Disregarding her question, he walked over and casually placed the pill bottle into her hand.

"Here."

"Took you long enough," Kagura retorted with a 'hmph' before popping the cap off and dumping out two pills.

"Or someone's patience is lacking."

"Pardon me for being in pain, or did you forget about that already?"

"I was delayed."

"By what? Daydreaming about me naked?" She shot back with a smirk.

He just frowned, "My Father. He was inquiring about the novel's progress."

Barely able to contain her amusement at the thought, Kagura's smirk widened, "He caught you cuddling me earlier, didn't he?"

"'Cuddling' is not the terminology I would use."

"Embracing, cuddling, molesting, whatever you want to call what you were doing me."

"You were in pain. That is all."

Kagura sighed, "Whatever. So what did your dear Daddy have to say about it, eh?"

Sesshoumaru leveled her with a glare; then realizing that he was basically stuck with her until his Father came to tell them dinner was prepared he slowly sat down beside her.

"He just made note that you were wearing Mother's dress."

Noting the edge of solemness in his tone, Kagura looked away, "Oh…"

An uneasy silence befell the room, and eager to find a way to end it, Kagura quickly took the pills then spoke up.

"Um…here…" She managed, handing the pill bottle back over to him.

He reached out; his long slender fingers brushing over her hand for a second more than they usually would before taking the bottle from her.

Figuring it was worth the risk, Kagura looked between her hand and his.

"Sesshoumaru, are you… falling for me?"

His head snapped up, golden eyes locking onto red ones as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know," She continued, maintaining her cool-edge, "But it just seems that you are treating me like…well you know…like you, love me?"

The words barely escaped her lips before she found herself regretting it.

"_What the hell are you doing? Shit! Oh sure, encourage that crap. And now you're getting all mushy and romantic? Kagura- think. This isn't like you…_"

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, yet keeping her eyes intently on Sesshoumaru's slightly taken-back expression, she shook her head inwardly.

"_No, it isn't like me. I couldn't be bold before now because that bastard Naraku wouldn't let me. But now…hell, even he can't stop me._"

"I believe," The white-haired man began slowly, shifting his eyes for a second before returning to her gaze, "The real question is- have you fallen in love with me?"

She felt it happen again- that quick hitch in her breath and the slight jump of her heartbeat. But not wanting Sesshoumaru to get the best of her, she shrugged and continued to play it cool.

"If you haven't noticed, I have plenty of things to worry about- and falling in love isn't one of them. Sorry to ruin your deduction, but there's no way in hell. I'm not your average romance-obsessed female."

"_That's for certain_," Sesshoumaru's thoughts sarcastically remarked.

"And if such is the case with your feelings. Then mine are equally non-consequential."

"You know- your avoidant answers are really fucking annoying," She shot back.

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk creep onto his face, "The same could be said of yours."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Kagura spat.

Standing, he extended a hand to her, "The feeling is mutual."

She hesitated, her eyes searching his for a moment- looking for his reasoning.

"Leaving my Father downstairs to attend to dinner alone is only asking for trouble," He explained.

Kagura just shook her head, "Afraid he'll try something?"

"I have a feeling he already has."

Taking his hand, she pulled herself upright; letting her hand linger for a moment longer than it had to as she let go of his hand.

"All right, let's go crash this little dinner party."

His expression shifted slightly as he caught her wince.

"The medicine doesn't work as quickly as wished."

"Like hell it doesn't. Shit…"

Before she could even register what was happening, she felt the strong arms lifting her up and carrying her back towards the bed.

"Sesshoumaru- what in the hell…"

"Causing my Father trouble can wait until the medicine has fully taken affect."

Sitting her down, he began to withdraw when he felt her hand still clutching at his arm.

"You bastard, you're worried about me- aren't you?"

"_But I think perhaps the key to opening you up is that woman,_" His Father's voice echoed in his head, and before he knew it, he found himself sitting down beside her.

"Father said he would alert us when dinner was ready," Sesshoumaru stated simply.

Kagura smirked, deciding that toying with his mind a little more wouldn't hurt.

"Can I have you for dessert first then?" She whispered, her training from her job coming into play.

And much to her delight, she got the reaction she wanted. The usually calm and stoic face of Sesshoumaru etched with confusion and definitely- a tinge of something else.

Seeing that her little joke had sunk in, she laughed lightly.

"Okay- we're even for now. But the next time you start feeling me up in my sleep, I won't be so kind," Kagura remarked, barely able to keep from laughing harder.

"You. Are very troublesome," Sesshoumaru muttered standing, quickly pushing away all traces of that mental image from his mind and cursing himself for even allowing it there in the first place.

"So…how much longer to dinner again?"

Sesshoumaru glared, not amused in the least bit by her joking.

"Soon," He said simply, before walking over and sitting in the nearby chair, "Hopefully. Soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 22:

A dinner is just a normal, daily event in which people sit down to eat their meal. That is unless you have an over enthusiastic editor and a Father who's "just trying to help" acting as your maitre d's for the night.


	22. Chapter 22: Call for Carry Out

Author's Notes: All right, getting one 1-page longer than usual chapter in before once again going off to another convention (yes, sorry- I'll be gone to Project A-Kon in Dallas next weekend)

**Also**, due to ff.net beginning to get a little touchy with ratings, I will be raising this fanfic's rating up to R just to be safe. Which is short means- it will no longer show up on the "Just In" page and won't on the section page unless you adjust the settings to accept all ratings (oh yes, it's a royal pain --)

Since I know many of my readers don't have a fanfiction.net account with which to use an author-alert feature for this story, me and my friend Kellychan85 set up a mailing list that will work as an author-alert for our fanfics.

groups. yahoo. com/ group/ sengoku updates/ (remove spaces, add underscore between sengoku and updates (stupid ff.net eating it) (or just go to my ff.net profile and use the link there)

**So feel free to join that mailing list and anytime this story or any of my other stories are updated, I will post to it to let you know.** :)

That being said- read, review and enjoy :)

-----------------------------------------------------

I'd never had a fancy dinner. You know- those in those expensive restaurants where it costs twenty dollars just for a glass of water, and you always have to book ahead. Hell, I'd never even been in one of those restaurants aside from about thirty minutes for a job that I ended up fired from thirty-one minutes after I'd started it- due to my 'less than polite' language.

To me- the idea of fancy candle-lit tables while a violin serenaded you and your dinning companion was just fantasy. It never happened, and it definitely never would.

And even if somehow I found myself free from my Father and with enough money to eat at such an establishment- I certainly wouldn't be eating with some attractive man who goes completely out of his way to act like a gentleman towards me.

But as I was slowly noticing- being around Sesshoumaru didn't exactly keep my life down the same boring path it used to be. Things around him were just- more interesting. Or maybe… it was the fact he was there that made it interesting….

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Call for Carry-Out

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagura watched him closely, taking in the way he glared at the invisible spot on the wall. Sighing to herself, she muttered.

"So…"

Sesshoumaru looked towards her and raised an eyebrow, but other than that- nothing changed.

"This is usually when _someone_ starts up a conversation."

"I was enjoying the silence," He replied simply.

Glaring back, Kagura realized this meant if she wanted to end the silence that a certain _someone_ was 'enjoying' that she'd have to come up with something to talk about.

"What do you do besides working and writing anyways?" She inquired; her crossed arms and half-irritated expression not really making her seem all that interested in the answer.

"Sleep. And eat," Sesshoumaru said casually, his interest in the matter even less than Kagura's.

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Kagura shot back, becoming more and more irritable as the silent seconds ticked by.

"You?"

She paused then, thrown completely by the fact he was not only attempting to continue the conversation but also that he seemed to be remotely interested in her life.

Nonchalantly, the black-haired woman shrugged, "With Naraku around- sleep, eat if I'm lucky and work."

"Then by the fact I write- your life is the more mundane," Sesshoumaru explained.

At first, Kagura was just about to fight back- protesting that it wasn't her choice to live that way. But, there was something about Sesshoumaru's expression at the moment that made her stop.

"_He looks almost…like he wished my life wasn't as bland as it seems._"

"I suppose things now," He paused as if he was seeking out the right words, "…are a little more interesting for both of us."

Kagura blinked, "_Is he saying that...yes, that bastard is…_" She smirked inwardly, "_He's saying that since I'm here, life's a little better… for both of us…_" Looking up, she caught his gaze with her own, "_And he's right, life is better like this._"

"Sesshoumaru, I…"

She halted on hearing the doorbell downstairs, "Um… aren't you going to get that?"

"Father said he would attend to matters downstairs. I am not to interfere despite my knowledge that he is clearly stirring up trouble."

"Oh…" Kagura muttered, her eyes dropping to her hands.

"You were saying?"

Snapping her head back up, she tried to recall what she was saying.

"_Just forget it. It's stupid. It's not like he'll listen. And- most of all- it's venturing back into romance-land which is not good!_" She berated herself.

But, despite that, she continued anyways, "I was just thinking that…well, life is better now."

"So. You are agreeing with me?"

She glared, "I didn't say that."

Sesshoumaru smirked back, "So we both just happened to have come to the same conclusion?"

Kagura shrugged, "So maybe we did."

The room returned to the silence it was in before, and Kagura found her eyes drifting over to the space next to her on the bed.

"_Damn I wish this medicine would work faster or something. It wasn't so bad when he…_"

She cut her thoughts short and quickly glanced to see if Sesshoumaru noticed her flustered reaction as she shook the thought from her head.

"_Shit- why am I thinking like this?__ Reading one stupid romance novel can't fuck with someone's mind this badly, can it? And especially wanting him to…_" She forced her thoughts forward, "_wanting him to hold me…that just- it doesn't make any sense. I mean, yah he's not that asshole Naraku. I know that, I've accepted that and I trust him but still…_"

Cautiously, she looked over towards him.

"_Have I become that used to his body next to mine…already?_"

"Kagura."

She started at his voice, snapping back in anger, "What?"

"Is the room temperature not to your taste?"

Pausing a moment to readjust her shaken state well enough to understand his strange speech patterns, she realized that she was indeed hugging her arms around herself.

"Not really," Came the lame reply, not sure what else to say to explain it.

Standing, he began to walk towards her.

"_Is he going to…_" Kagura halted her thoughts, getting very sick of their sudden interest in romance.

Gently lifting her up into his arms, he began to reach down to pull back the covers.

"I see we are keeping ourselves occupied," The calm voice intoned from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "_Of course this would be the moment he decides to make his presence known._"

Mr. Taiyoukai smirked, "If she's not up to walking downstairs. Feel free to carry her to the table. I'm certain she is hungry."

Looking to the black-haired woman in his arms, he raised an eyebrow.

"No. I can walk. Put me down," Kagura said sharply, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, he lowered her feet to the ground, but she quickly noticed- he never removed his arm around her back; bracing her in case she did fall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once down to the dinning room, Sesshoumaru was confronted with several things he didn't want to see. One being the candle-lit, elaborately adorned table. The second being none other than his editor, Kaguya.

"I don't even want to know why you own that- dress," He noted, regarding her shorter than usual waitress outfit.

She just smirked, her long blackish-teal hair swishing behind her, "It's all I had to fit the part."

"And you are here- why?" Sesshoumaru questioned, pulling out a chair and waiting for Kagura to seat herself.

Kaguya just laughed, "Your Father said you were having dinner in, and he needed a little help, so here I am!"

"Wonderful," He muttered, his dead pan expression and lack of excitement clearly obvious.

Frowning as he regarded the table, Sesshoumaru looked to where his Father had been standing- only to find him gone.

The table had been set with the best silverware, china and furnishings. Three candles flickered from the center, and the lights in the room were dimmed. And, as Sesshoumaru noticed with a deeper frown, there was even a tape of soft violin music being played.

He vented his glare on Kaguya, who only offered an innocent smile in sympathy and nodded her head towards his chair.

His chair which was only a few inches away from where Kagura sat.

"_And they think I am to believe that this wasn't plotted out?_" Sesshoumaru thought to himself before finally giving in and sitting down, casually moving his chair to a more reasonable distance.

Returning from the kitchen, Mr. Taiyoukai brought forth a large plate of spaghetti and sat it between the two.

"Eat," He said simply, walking over to where Kaguya stood in the archway.

Sesshoumaru just sighed quietly, glancing between the single plate and the two watching from the doorway.

Picking up his knife, he proceeded to cut across the middle of the plate, scooting each respective half towards each side.

"You know- it's not very polite to…to cut the spaghetti," The haughty female voice remarked.

"I refuse to reenact the scenes of children's movies for your personal amusement, Kaguya," Sesshoumaru shot back, knowing too well what they were trying for.

Kaguya glanced to Mr. Taiyoukai and they each expressed a minor disappointment in their failed attempt.

Then, she noticed him reaching for the wine bottle.

Her smirk widened, as she thought to herself, "_Perfect. With the amount of alcohol in that drink it will surely loosen up their inhibitions- and then tonight… yes, tonight they won't be able to keep their hands off each other."_

"Mr. Taiyoukai, you might be getting grandchildren soon," She whispered to the white-haired man.

"Grandchildren?" He inquired.

"Well it only takes one night for it to work," Kaguya noted with a confident nod.

Back at the table, Sesshoumaru had taken a sip of the wine and then his eyes narrowed. Quickly, he reached across the table and grabbed Kagura's hand before she too could lift her wine glass.

"What…what are you doing?" She snapped, thrown by the sudden grip on her hand and by the unknown reasoning behind it.

Without a word, he reached over and lifted up her wine glass with his free hand. Looking towards the archway, he motioned with his head for Kaguya to come over.

"Yes? Might I be of service?" Her sweet tone was lost on Sesshoumaru as he only glared back.

"About this wine…"

Holding a hand to stop what he had to say, she cut in, "Let me guess- you know the brand and the year right?"

"_Good move Sesshoumaru, use your sophisticated knowledge of wines to impress her_," Kaguya thought to herself.

"No. I would rather we have water. The alcohol level in this will leave us both inebriated."

His editor's face faltered, not pleased at how easily each of her carefully laid plans were coming unraveled.

"And what's wrong with having a little fun and getting a little drunk?"

Sesshoumaru glared again.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, don't tell me you're going to go all gentleman and pull that "I want to remember my first time" crap on me," She retorted, her anger beginning to seep through her false good-girl façade.

"Rin's birthday party is tomorrow morning. Any semblance of a hangover could prove troublesome."

Kaguya sighed, and turned to go get new drinks, "You are just no fun, Sesshoumaru."

It was only after she left though that Kagura finally spoke up.

"Uh- Sesshoumaru?"

"She will return with water soon," He explained.

"No…um…" She looked down at her hand, and he followed her gaze- quickly seeing the issue.

He was still holding her hand.

Slowing pulling it back, he began to absorb himself in eating rather than looking across the table at her.

"_I remember once, Yura said something about- about finding a comfort zone. A place in which you are so relaxed with the presence of someone else there that you don't even realize how much you come into contact with them. Is that…is that what's forming here?_" Kagura thought to herself as she too began to eat.

Before the two knew it, the meal itself was over and Kaguya put her last course of action forth- desert.

The large sundae was set out, and the long-haired woman watched Sesshoumaru's actions closely.

"_Now, there's only one cherry on top. If he takes it off and gives it to her, she'll take it as a romantic gesture or…well, at least a nice gesture. Come on Sesshoumaru- at least get one right…_"

And sure enough, Sesshoumaru reached up and plucked the cherry off the top. But, much to Kaguya's dismay, he sat it aside without a word.

"You gonna eat that?" Kagura asked.

"It has a seed in it," He muttered.

Kaguya drug a hand down her face, "_How can one man be so romantically inept like this?_"

Shaking her head at the lost cause, she turned to Mr. Taiyoukai, "Well, I tried."

He just smiled lightly, "I suppose we'll just have to let them work through things on their own."

"What's the fun in that?" Kaguya questioned, glaring between the two, "Waiting's no fun."

"No. But. If it makes him happy…" Mr. Taiyoukai trailed off, as Kaguya turned to watch the scene before them.

Sure, the room was silent- save the light sounds of the tape of the violin playing from the tape player hidden under the curtains, but- even that didn't seem to bother them.

It was very slight, and to anyone that didn't know better- there wouldn't be anything at all.

But to Mr. Taiyoukai and Kaguya, there was definitely something in the glances the two at the table exchanged. So, perhaps it wasn't the full-blown romance Kaguya wanted, but the tranquility of it couldn't be passed off at nothing.

"Will you quit staring?" Sesshoumaru said sharply.

The two spectators looked away quickly, Sesshoumaru just frowned- what was so interesting about them eating anyways?

Finally he noticed that Kagura too seemed irritated at their meddling and he stood up.

"If you two would excuse us. I have writing to attend to."

"Wanting to be alone?" Kaguya questioned.

"Alone would be preferred," He said back, his tone cold.

Sighing, she shook her head, "You'll never change Sesshoumaru. All right- you win. We'll get out of here, but I expect to see that manuscript first thing Monday morning. Okay?"

"It shall be dealt with then."

"Son," His Father cut in.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in reply.

"We shall see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He nodded and turned towards the door.

"Try and at least sleep some," Mr. Taiyoukai said opening the front door.

Sesshoumaru's glare turned even more frigid and his Father knew that was the cue to exit.

With the two gone, Sesshoumaru turned back to where Kagura sat at the table.

"You were quiet at dinner."

"I was enjoying the silence," She shot back, mimicking his earlier reply to her.

Walking over, he extended a hand to help her up.

Bracing her once again with a firm arm around her back, he quietly replied as they made their way up the stairs.

 "So was I."

-------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 23:

Sometimes you just grow so accustomed to the touch of another and the warmth of their body…that you miss it when it's gone.


	23. Chapter 23: You Have One New Message

Author's Notes: Uh…hi. Back from the dead you might say. Let's see after a few weeks of writer's block, coming down with the flu and finding myself irritated with some very forceful 'requests' by some of the reviewers, I finally was able to write again.

But since I feel it needs to be addressed, I do want to make note of this. Week after week, I get reviews begging "Have them kiss more. Have them make-out. When's the hot-steamy action?" Well, sorry- but I'm not turning my story into an OOC dime-store smut novel just because a few horny fangirls want that. I might mock romance novels in this story, but since I'm trying my hardest to keep Sesshoumaru and Kagura as true to Takahashi's characterization of them I will not go out of my way to make them engage in OOC actions. I guess I just found it very disheartening that people cannot consider something a "romance" unless it has that "hot-steamy action." To me- romance is about falling in love- not about sticking your tongue down your lover's throat. And that's the spirit with which this story is being written. It's about two very unique characters falling for one another, and if you're looking for that "hot-steamy action" then I must tell you to look elsewhere. As I said before, I want to keep these characters as true to their original series counterparts as I can, and in order to maintain that- I cannot have them acting OOC just because a few people want "action".

Okay, that out of the way, we're getting into yet another part of the story that I have fun writing not so much due to the humor but in part to my love for a good suspense/mystery. If any of you follow my other story, "The Case of the Missing Kotsu" you know I love a good mystery, and so of course- I couldn't help but let a little of that mysterious tinge seep into this story.

Well, that all being said- I ask that you read, review and enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone wants to be a hero. You don't realize it- but you do. Whether you think about it or not, the actions and choices you make are never as conceited as you think they are.

So the stage for a tragedy was set- and whether you like it or not, you've been cast as the tragic heroine. Well shit, what do you do then? If you're fated to be screwed over, then- you might as well just let the ending hit you with full force and get it over with.

The problem here was- I don't like those tragic stories. Who the hell in their right mind does? So- I took the role of a hero- I said I'd leave to save the people around me who might get harmed if I screwed up and my asshole Father got involved.

Sure, it's stupid of me to try. I knew how my life went and the fact that I was a walking target for my Father's anger was nothing new to me. Yet, I had to go and get someone else involved.

Now normally, I'd say- the hell with them. It's their own problem if they're stupid enough to help me. I mean- my forehead might as well have "Danger" stamped all over it thanks to my bastard of a father. So if someone couldn't see that and got hurt because they decided to step in- who was I to worry?

But this time, I did care.

This time- I wanted to be the hero.

But- as I said, everyone wants to be a hero.

Even though, that hero claims that it's 'not of his concern.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: You Have One New Message

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura sighed, her eyes skimming around the room before settling back on the clock. The same clock that mocked her by revealing that only one minute had passed since she'd last looked at it.

"Some gentleman he is- he just unceremonialessly drops me in his room before disappearing back downstairs into his study to write. Shit- what does that bastard expect me to do for a few hours?!"

Sitting up, she glanced about, "No books, no TV, no- nothing."

Shaking her head in exasperation, she stood slowly and walked over towards the dresser.

"_What was it that Sesshoumaru sat over here before he left_?" Kagura thought to herself, her curiosity and boredom getting the best of her.

Finally, her eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper that was slid under the picture frame.

Picking up the frame, she pulled the paper out. Looking about to make sure that Sesshoumaru wasn't watching her from the doorway again, she slowly opened the note up.

Eyes skimming the words written there, she froze.

"_Sesshoumaru- It seems that Kagura's father has contacted many establishments and the police. He seems intent on finding her. You must protect her if you wish her to stay. Her life is not her own. Naraku has all her rights secured in his name. I know you have taken a liking to her, so I thought that his information might be relevant. Also, as I am certain you have already realized- if he finds her- she could be killed."_

And as she read those last words, the paper slipped from her fingers and fluttered to the ground. Her own written mockery of Naraku flashed in her mind.

- - - "_Good my child. You must remember your place and that…' He looked to the red orb, 'I hold your life in my hands.'_" - - -

Shakily, she braced herself- her body tense as her hand constricted into a fist.

"Naraku…" She seethed, before she reared her arm back and lashed out against the wall.

"That fucking asshole! Why the hell must he do this to me?!"

Kagura's arm managed two more punches- each causing the dresser and its contents to jostle about, before a sob caught itself in her throat. Finally, her strength wavering, she sank to her knees.

"I can't…I can't die. I can't do that to…" She paused as she slowly glanced up at the toppled picture frame.

"_Why am I worrying about him at a time like this? He can take care of himself._"

In a rush, pieces of the note and of the newspaper clipping she'd read before raced through her mind.

- - - "_I know you have taken a liking to her._"

"_If he finds her- she could be killed._"

"_It is said that he young boy tried to tend to his Mother's wounds before the ambulance arrived on the scene. Due to a severe head injury, she passed away at 4am this morning_."

"_My hope is that someday my son might be able to put this behind him and follow in my path._" - - -

"_I can't…do that to him,_" She relented, "_Not after all he's done for me. I've got to make sure he's not brought into this any further. It's better I disappear before we both get hurt…_"

Pulling herself to her feet, Kagura frowned on noticing the cuts across her knuckles. With a glance towards the bathroom, she sighed and went to find some more gauze.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Sesshoumaru's eyebrows creased in though as his eyes glanced over the paper before him. His pen moved across the page, producing two more sentences before he once again came to a stop.

Figuring that this sort of writer's block was natural, he tried to remember what his Father had advised him to do in case of such a situation.

"_If you find yourself stalled, you need to seek out what inspires you or drives you onward. Writer's block is merely a case of your muses not being there. Once you locate them, your words will come back to you._"

Golden eyes darted over to the chair in the corner.

"_How can the lack of one volatile female be hindering my progress so severely?_"

Sitting down his pen, he stood, his mind uncertain of his impulsive decision, yet logically reasoning that her presence was merely a solution to his problem. It was that and nothing more.

But before he cold take another step, the familiar ring of the telephone caught his attention. Looking back to the receiver atop his desk, Sesshoumaru finally reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"How's the evening going?" The smug female voice intoned.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Kaguya. Have you not irritated me enough today?"

Her laugh echoed over the phone-line, "Actually, I was calling about something else."

He quirked an eyebrow and waited for her explanation.

"Your Father mentioned something to me about Kagura that I found interesting. Or should I say- Kagura's father."

Sitting back down, Sesshoumaru knew she was addressing the same thing his Father's note had.

"And?"

"Well I just thought if some psychopath was after her, you'd better do something to keep her from finding her."

Idly tapping his pen on the paper as if it might spark an idea, Sesshoumaru's frown deepened.

"Let me guess- you want me to be some knight in shining armor that rides in on a white horse and saves her from the wicked witch that's after her, right?"

Kaguya allowed herself a smile, "Actually, since it is her father, I don't think "witch" is the proper term."

"Kaguya," He said simply, the tone being enough to convey his irritation.

"Right, right. So anyways, I was thinking of ways for you to properly watch over Kagura. First of all, don't leave her alone. Not even for a moment. You never know when or where he might attack. Secondly, have you considered having your phone lines checked for anyone possibly tapping them? Even now- someone he's hired could be listening in," She paused a moment, "And if you are listening in, consider this a friendly 'Fuck you' for the trouble you've caused."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Ah, sorry Sesshoumaru. I was also thinking, perhaps he's hired a private investigator to find her and follow her whereabouts- so look out for suspicious cars and keep your curtains pulled. And also- since I know you have the extra cash, I'd advise that you get the security system on your house upgraded to the best you can buy."

"Kaguya."

"Oh don't worry; no need to thank me. Only looking out for my favorite author and his muse."

Having had quite enough of Kaguya's antics for that night, Sesshoumaru spoke up, "You've been reading too many suspense novels."

Sighing at his usual type of reply, she shook her head, "Sesshoumaru, I'm serious. If that father of hers is as bad as it seems, you'd better stay on top of things."

"I can take care of myself," He replied, aimlessly jotting down another sentence on the page.

"But what about Kagura?"

"She is not of my concern."

Kaguya frowned and resisted the urge to yell at Sesshoumaru over his usual excuse. Instead, she knew just what to do, "Do you want her to get hurt again?"

The white-haired man fell silent a moment before replying, "I have writing to attend to."

He hung up the phone abruptly, and glared at the manuscript before him.

"_Irritating woman.__ There is no reason to…_"

Sesshoumaru's thoughts halted and he subconsciously tensed as he heard a loud pounding noise coming from upstairs and Kagura's voice yelling something.

Without a word or thought more, he hastily headed in that direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On reaching the doorway to his bedroom, Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly took in the current scenario.

The dresser was askew, some items toppled over or on the ground. On the wall next to it was a smear of blood- and that was all it took for Sesshoumaru's blood to run slightly colder.

"Kagura," He whispered quietly before walking into the room.

Slowly, he glanced about- trying to see if anything else was out of place. It was then that he noticed the light on in the bathroom and the open door.

Hastily making his way in that direction, he paused dead in his tracks as he looked into the bathroom.

Golden eyes widened and his breath caught for a second in his throat as he saw Kagura on the ground. She sat on the bathroom floor, her back against the side of the bathtub and her head hung limply forward.

"_She looks just like…_"

- - - "_Mother?! Mother- what's wrong?_" - - -

He tensed as the memory invaded his mind, his eyes taking in the blood on Kagura's side and on her hand.

Walking into the small confines of the room, he knelt beside her. Reaching out, he tilted her head upright.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura's voice caught in her throat at the sudden intrusion.

"_When did he…_"

"What happened?" His voice was firm, yet with a sense of urgency.

"What…happened?" She echoed, her mind still shaken and her body just beginning to process things.

"You're bleeding."

"Oh I…um…" Hanging her head, she continued, "I just hurt my hand."

He quirked an eyebrow as his mind easily surmised what had occurred.

"_Angered by something.__ She punched the wall. Injured her fist. Then, while reaching up for the bandages, she opened the wounds on her side. There was no reason for me to be worried. She was merely being troublesome as always._"

Pausing then, he stood and regarded her, "Can you stand?"

Kagura scowled and defiantly gripped the sink ledge to brace herself.

"I don't need your help," She shot back.

Finally making it to her feet, she forced a smile through the pain, "See? I'm fine."

But after two awkward steps forward, her strength wavered and she found herself falling forward.

It was all a blur until she registered the arms around her waist and the warmth against her cheek.

"_Sesshoumaru…_"

Pushing back her thoughts, and not about to let her pride be wounded, she glanced up at him.

"It seems that we all have something pitiful about us."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her insult. But, Kagura didn't stop there.

"You're worrying about me again- aren't you?"

He frowned, not certain from her tone if she was still mocking him or if she was pointing out his 'pitiful flaw.'

"I am worried about you creating a blood stain on my bathroom floor."

She smirked, "That's just like you, Sesshoumaru."

Red eyes locked with gold for a moment before Kagura bit back a wince. Subconsciously, Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered with the concern he denied as he tightened his hold on her to keep her from falling.

"I'm bleeding on your clothes…" The weak voice murmured, her vision once again blurring.

Sesshoumaru seemed silent, but as Kagura found her mind drifting to black- she heard his quiet reply.

"It's not of my concern."

And as her eyes fell closed and her body finally fell limp, a single thought crossed her mind.

"_Bullshit, you liar._"

-----------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 24:

With the issue of Naraku looming in their minds, being able to go to sleep peacefully might be quite the task for the two.


	24. Chapter 24: Dial Tone

Author's Notes: Eh, sorry for the delays. Writer's block has hit me hard, so I've been struggling to get things done as of late. So anyways, pardon the delay, hopefully my muses will stick by me for awhile since I'm in a segment where I know very clearly what's going on.

Also- I've noticed several people saying they think that Kagura curses too much in this. Well, I have based Kagura's language patterns off the original Japanese anime/manga- in which, when upset or angry, Kagura cusses about as much as Kouga and InuYasha combined (yes, it's no joke that she does indeed cuss like a guy). So of course, given that she spends a lot of this story pissed off at one thing or another, her language is of course, colorful due to that.

And yes, as noted in this chapter- it has only been a little over one day since she got hit with the champagne bottle, therefore explaining why her wounds aren't healed that well (this is also allowing for the fact she keeps pulling them open). Since a lot of these earlier chapters cover an almost hour-by-hour account of the events, it doesn't seem like it's only a day later, but it is. She got injured on Friday afternoon and this chapter begins on Saturday night.

Anyways, with that all out of the way- please read, review and enjoy :)

--------------------------------------

It's truly amazing how much can change between people in so little time. One minute, you're trying to kill each other, the next you're sitting down to read a book together. Sometimes, it's baffling how things like that can happen.

I know they say people change, but I was beginning to wonder. Is it really that we change or is it just because we begin to see things from their perspective better the more we're around them? I hadn't felt like I'd changed much, and Sesshoumaru sure as hell hadn't changed a bit.

We were just as stubborn and irritated with each other as we'd been from the start. So- how did we- end up like this?

If we didn't change, maybe we just adapted. Molded ourselves to deal with the little quirks of the other person to the point that- next thing you know- we could find ourselves sitting together, remotely peacefully, enjoying a book together.

But life has a strange way of giving you everything one moment, then throwing you a curve ball the next. And that was one thing I was about to find out…

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: Dial Tone

--------------------------------------------------

Kagura could make out a voice- seemingly distant at first, but becoming clearer by the second as she woke up. Squinting her eyes open, she noticed Sesshoumaru talking on the phone.

"Yes. Both indoor and outdoor high security alarms. Tomorrow afternoon will be fine. Yes. Goodbye."

Quickly, Kagura closed her eyes again and feigned sleep as he looked in her direction.

"_He's protecting me? Going out of his way to get alarms on the house? I guess…_" Her mind drifted back to the note, "_And he looked…well…very worried for him, when he saw me on the floor bleeding…_"

Finally registering her own predicament, her thoughts berated her, "_That's right. My side it's…_"

Eyebrows furrowed as she tried to discern all that had transpired while she was out.

"_It's bandaged…but I was…_"

Eyes snapping open, she leveled a glare on Sesshoumaru.

"_That bastard. He stripped me while I was out…_"

"I see we're awake," Sesshoumaru noted casually from where he stood at the dresser straightening things.

"Look here you… It's bad enough to have you see me naked while I'm conscious- but when I'm unconscious that's just…"

"Would you rather have bled to death?" He countered.

"No," She muttered, "But that's not the point. The point is you—"

"You've lost a lot of blood these last two days. Your body is weak. Don't strain it."

"Are you saying I'm a weak wo…" Kagura cut herself off as she noticed Sesshoumaru unbuttoning his shirt.

Sure, he had his back to her, but just was he up to?

Slowly, he pulled his shirt off, nonchalantly tossing it aside into the nearby wastebasket. Kagura's eyes followed it and she immediately saw why he was so firm in reprimanding her about the injury.

"_There's blood all over it. I was…bleeding that much?_" She thought to herself noticing the red stains.

"Um… I…." Kagura bit her lip, feeling like she needed to say something- anything – to him.

"You can't go to a hospital. Your father is attempting to find you. So try to not do anything else unnecessary that will cause the wounds to reopen."

Looking down, Kagura studied the creases of the blanket over her.

"This must be hard for you…"

The words escaped her lips before she knew it.

He quirked an eyebrow and she quickly stumbled over her words to explain.

"I'm just bringing back bad memories of when you lost your Mother, aren't I?"

Raising his head, Sesshoumaru caught her eyes with his- studying them and their depths for the unanswered questions that arose. Her piercing red eyes were softer now- her bitterness and anger giving way to something Sesshoumaru wasn't accustomed to from just anyone. But, he was certain her eyes didn't lie.

To him, it was as easy as reading a book, but the perplexing answer came back the same.

Kagura was worried- very worried – about him.

"My problems are…"

"Not of my concern. I know," She cut him off with a tentative smile.

 Sesshoumaru just stared at her, thrown by having his own retort said for him.

"Look- all I'm trying to say is…well… I didn't mean to make you think of that. If I'd known, I would have found someone else's car to walk in front of Thursday night," Kagura murmured, her hand balling into a fist around the corner of the blanket she held.

"Some things cannot be foreseen," He replied, turning back towards the dresser.

Kagura lightly placed her hand to her side, "You can say that again…"

The room fell silent- the soft rustling of silk as Kagura shifted where she laid and the slight noise of various odds and ends being sat upright on the dresser where the only hollow echoes in the entire household.

Finding the stifling quiet unsettling, Kagura frowned as she tried to think up some topic for conversation that might last more than two seconds.

It was then that she noted a small, flat object lying down by her feet on the edge of the bed.

"What's that?" She asked, not realizing at first she'd spoken it aloud.

"Rin's birthday gift," Sesshoumaru explained, walking over to pick it up.

"You got her a book?"

"No. It was written for her."

"For…her?"

He handed the book over to Kagura.

"Look at the author and illustrator."

Blinking, the black-haired woman did so, her eyes catching sight of two familiar names printed on the lower corner of the cover.

"Bankotsu and…Jakotsu?"

"They head the juvenile literature department of the company," Sesshoumaru remarked.

Kagura studied the book in her hands, "So they…wrote her a book?"

"If you could call it that."

Red eyes skimming over the cover, she soon realized why Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly thrilled about the gift, "_The Prince Without a Heart_. _Hmm, now why does that title make me think of a certain someone in this room…_" She smirked as she looked over to him, "Hey, Sesshoumaru- can you…read it to me?"

Blinking incredulously, the white-haired man for one of the few times in his life, almost lost his composure and laughed at the audacity of that request.

"I didn't know you were illiterate," He calmly remarked.

"What? You're telling me you've never told Rin a bedtime story?" Kagura countered, her cool, confident air beginning to return in full force.

"You are not a child."

At that she knew she'd won, "Well funny- you keep treating me like one. Telling me not to play rough and get anymore boo-boos."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and Kagura sighed.

"Sesshoumaru," Her voice was quieter now, not laced with the mocking tone from before, "It might seem silly, or…well, even childish to you but… but … er… never mind…"

His face softened slightly as he pieced together the mystery she'd left the clues for him to solve.

Voice as quiet as hers, he replied, "You've never had someone read to you. Have you?"

She fell silent at that, the pains of her childhood rising like bitter bile in the back of her mind. Her fist tightened its grip on the blanket, and some would say perhaps she was holding back tears.

That is until another hand laid over her own, "Just don't destroy my sheets."

Before Kagura could even fully register what was occurring, Sesshoumaru made his way around to the other side of the bed and sat down beside her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He quirked an eyebrow up.

"What are you…"

Leaning back against the headboard, he continued to look at her with his usual unreadable gaze.

"I mean- why are you…"

"Have you changed you mind?" He asked, avoiding her prying questions behind his reasoning.

"No but…"

"Then stay silent."

Kagura turned her head, not sure if it was just her embarrassment over the situation or the fact that Sesshoumaru was offering to read to her that was causing the heat rising to her cheeks.

Starting for a moment as she felt his arm brush against her side, she turned to look at him, her voice catching in her throat at the close proximity he sat to her.

But before she could cover her flustered state with a cynical comment about him being a pervert or something of that sort, he spoke first.

"It is a children's book. You're supposed to look at the pictures."

She blinked, her eyes searching him for so many answers she knew she wouldn't find.

"Oh."

Feeling she had to make some move to regain her usual attitude, she crossed her arms and laughingly asked, "So are you going to do different voices for the characters?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, not even remotely wanting to consider playing the female roles of the story.

"There are no voices," He remarked coolly.

Opening the cover, he turned to the first page,

"Once upon a time far far away, there was a noble Prince. Everyone looked up to the mighty Prince, but the Prince was not happy because he was missing one very important thing- his heart."

Kagura coughed under her breath, Sesshoumaru just frowned and begrudgingly continued.

"Upon hearing of this, a small girl decided that she would do all she could to find the Prince's heart and return it to him."

"How nice of them to even make it look like you and Rin," She noted casually, leaning towards him to point to the illustrations.

Paying no heed to Kagura resting up against his side, Sesshoumaru kept reading,

"So off the girl went, searching high and low throughout the kingdom for the Prince's heart. But nowhere could she find the Prince's heart."

"Let me guess, it's frozen in an iceberg right?"

Sesshoumaru turned to level yet another glare at the black-haired woman and suddenly found himself face to face with her.  The two paused, an awkward moment passing before he cleared his throat and turned back to the book.

"Saddened by this, the girl went before the Prince, and told of her plight. The Prince was so moved by the fact that someone wanted to help him that his chest swelled with a glowing light. And before the girl's eyes, the heart was restored to the Prince."

He could feel Kagura's head growing heavier against his shoulder, and he noted from the corner of his eye that she was stifling a yawn. Allowing himself a slight smirk, he quietly finished the story.

"Now, in the kingdom far far away, the Prince rules with the pure-hearted girl by his side. And it is said, that because he found his heart, the Prince was able to find his Princess…"

Pausing, Sesshoumaru felt a slight tug at his pajama top as Kagura clutched the fabric.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The End," He murmured more to himself than anyone.

Reaching over to the nightstand, he sat the book down and turned off the light.

"_Figures she'd fall asleep before it was over_," His thoughts remarked, then shaking his head of the thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagura wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep the night before; she just knew that she'd had a good nights rest. Opening her eyes, she looked about- taking in the surroundings that were slowly becoming more and more familiar to her.

Sesshoumaru wasn't there, but given the time it was, Kagura shrugged it off that he was downstairs writing or fixing breakfast. Pulling herself out from underneath the warm covers, she slowly made her way into the bathroom to take a morning shower.

She could feel the warm current of water cascading down her body, and with a smile, she noted that her cuts seemed to be healing a bit.

But her pleasant mood wasn't going to be left at that, as she heard the rattling of someone's hand on the doorknob.

Sighing inwardly, she tugged the curtain further closed figuring it was just Sesshoumaru bringing in towels.

"_And if he tries anything else, I'll just let him have it with the shampoo bottle again…_"

Clearing her throat in annoyance, Kagura narrowed her eyes and spoke up.

"Sesshoumaru, you really should know by now that I do _not_ like you coming in like this…" She ground out through her teeth.

She could see a shadow of his hand reaching out and grabbing for the shower curtain.

"_What is he…_"

"So is that what he does, eh Kagura?" The deep, ominous voice said.

Red eyes went wide and her heart stopped.

"No…"

The faint whisper escaped her lips before the curtain was yanked back.

Deep blood red eyes bore into her, but her eyes were too focused on the knife clutched in his hand.

"Naraku…"

He awarded her a maniacal grin, "Good girl, you remember your own Father."

She tore past him, the knife barely grazing into her right shoulder as she pushed past him. Snatching up a towel, she wrapped it around herself and hastily made plans to quickly find Sesshoumaru.

But as she stepped outside the bathroom door, she halted dead in her tracks as her eyes took in the sight before her.

Laid out on the ground, his white hair splayed out around him, was none other than the man she sought for safety.

"What's the matter, Princess? Did your Prince fail you?" Naraku mocked from behind her as his icy grasp clutched her wrist.

"Sesshoumaru…"

She yanked herself away from the intrusive touch and knelt beside the fallen figure.

"Sesshoumaru…" She shook him gently, rolling him over unto his side, "Sesshoumaru- please…wake up… please…."

Her pleas stopped as she finally turned him over, his head resting in her lap as her eyes shakily took in the injury Sesshoumaru had.

"It's funny isn't it, a Prince without a heart?" Naraku's malicious voice questioned.

And at that, Kagura just screamed.

---------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 25:

Kagura is faced with a situation beyond her control, and all she can do, is hope that someone can help her stop it.


	25. Chapter 25: Hanging Up and Trying Again

Author's Notes: Aw, I'm evil aren't I? But now perhaps all those complaints of "Hey the shower-scene thing is getting redundant" will go away, right? Ah no, seriously now- that's why I played up the shower-scene thing- so not only Kagura, but the readers of the story as well would just automatically think "Eh, it's just Sesshoumaru again. No worries."  See- I did have a reason for that. :)

And guess what- all you people that don't like short chapters- this one ran 3- count 'em- 3 pages over!

Let's see…ah, I stuck some more author's notes at the end of this chapter because they wouldn't make much sense before reading it, so yah- keep an eye out for those near the end.

I also want to take the time (and you know, delay you finding out the result to my evil cliffhanger further ku ku ku) to thank my reviewers once again. It does indeed mean a lot to know how many people out there seem to like my crazy little fanfic. o.o;;

And- since I'm rambling, just a friendly "Hey if you need something else to read" message of- check out my other fanfiction and my wonderful beta-reader's stories (she's under the author name KellyChan85) since without her this story wouldn't be what it is!

Okay okay, enough of my quirkiness. Onto the story!

----------------------------------------------------------

If there's one saying that tends to come to mind when bad things happen, it's that "you don't know what you've got until you've lost it," crap. And that's exactly what I thought it was- just complete bullshit.

Maybe it's because I always thought about that saying in regards to money. The stories of the rich and famous who lose it all in one big financial failure or end up spending it all on an extravagant idea that falls through. So of course, since I never really had much money to call my own- I couldn't really see much logic in it. Who gave a damn if some rich snot lost all their money because they blew it all on some fling in the Caribbean? I sure as hell didn't, and I'm pretty damn certain not many others would either.

But, I think this time- the whole concept- the whole _reason_ someone came up with that saying and decided it was to be stuck into the "big book of sayings that everyone learns" had finally sunk into my brain.

I'd called him everything- a bastard, a pervert, a jerk, and countless other ones that I couldn't think up at the moment. I was always finding myself so pissed off at him and how he worked.

And in that single moment. That brief flash in my mind that made me realize how easily his life could be taken away. I knew what I had. And now…it seemed like I'd lost him forever.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25:  Hanging Up and Trying Again

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagura gaped in horror, the warm red liquid staining the ground a brilliant crimson.

She wasn't completely certain what Naraku had done to him, and part of her was afraid to find out. All she knew is that there was lots of blood and a deep wound on the left side of Sesshoumaru's chest. That was all she needed to know to feel the deep pangs of anger, resentment and loss coursing through her veins.

Reaching her hand down, she gently ran her finger along the gash on Sesshoumaru's cheek. He'd clearly put up a fight. A fight that… he'd lost.

Her thoughts were racing, her mind full of conflicting emotions. Hatred. Anger. Sadness. She hated the man she called "Father." She was furious that fate had caused things to turn out this way. And she was saddened by the crumpled form of the man she'd come to count on. The fallen prince who had given his all to defend her- his princess.

"_Sesshoumaru…why? Why did you…you should have saved yourself. And now…now you're…_" She could feel his skin growing colder, each moment bringing the horrific reality closer and closer. "_Why Sesshoumaru? He's…he's…I…I loved him…_"

At first the thought startled her, especially how true it now rang in her heart. But as her eyes looked over the fallen figure, she could no longer push those thoughts away as just nothing.

"What's the matter, Kagura? Not going to kiss him goodbye?" Naraku's malicious voice mocked.

"You…" She spat, her red eyes turning into narrow slits as she glared at the man.

}} "_If you want to get away from your Father, then do so._" {{

}} "_There is a difference between dependency and co-dependency._" {{

}} "_If you can take care of yourself, then deal with your Father, yourself._" {{

}} "_Stay here until the pain stops._" {{

"_Sesshoumaru…I…_"

}} "_I loved him._" {{

Emotions finally hitting their peak, she turned her eyes to Naraku.

"You bastard- how _dare_ you bring him into this?!"

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she lunged at him. She threw punches, even though she could feel the sharp stabs of the knife against her skin. Finally she wrestled him to the ground, the two of them embroiled in the fight to the death.

A battle of wills had begun and this time- Kagura refused to lose.

It was kill or be killed.

It was vengeance.

It was for what he'd done to Sesshoumaru.

And once she pried the knife from her Father's hands- that was all she needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The room was a blur- blood seemed to be everywhere, but Kagura knew there still might be a small chance. A chance that Sesshoumaru could be saved.

Staggering across towards the phone, she shakily picked up the receiver and called the police. Vaguely, she could remember telling them what had happened. The whole morning a disembodied jumble of events in her mind- nothing seeming like a distinct beginning or ending to what had happened. She just knew that Sesshoumaru needed help. And he needed it now.

And within minutes, the sound of nearing sirens reached her ears. With that reassurance in mind, she just sat there on the edge of the bed. Her eyes just staring blankly at the two bodies on the ground before her.

"_I killed him. Naraku. He's dead. But…_" She paused to yank the sheet around her chilled form, "_But at what price?_"

The pounding on the downstairs door alerted her that someone had arrived, and somehow she found herself walking down the stairs to let them in.

Everything just seemed so foggy, each moment, the faces of the police and paramedics blurring in her mind as they slowly helped her into the ambulance.

And she just sat there- like a puppet who'd had her strings cut loose. A limp, hollow figure who couldn't think or do anything. She had her freedom, but the price was one she wasn't willing to pay.

Moments later, they brought down the stretcher with him on it. His pale skin, now a ghostly white as they put him into the ambulance. Kagura sat there along the side and watched him. She couldn't even remember if they said he could be saved, but…they seemed to be trying and that was enough for her.

"_Why?_" The question kept running through her mind.

Why did he help her?

Why did he risk his life?

Why did the price of freedom have to be so high?

Just…why?

Her hand slowly reached out and took hold of Sesshoumaru's pale one. That was all she could do now. Just hold on and hope.

----------------------------------------------------

The hospital seemed cold and stale- the pale white walls making it seem like a foreign place. And in a sense, it was. The faceless people coming and going, and the paramedics in charge of one particular ambulance trying to get a certain black-haired female to allow them to tend to her injuries.

But she wouldn't hear of it, and Kagura forcefully demanded that she not leave Sesshoumaru's side for a moment.

And somehow, she now found herself at his bedside. His chest wrapped in layers of bandages and his body hooked up to several machines to monitor his condition.

He had a chance. But it was a small one. A very small one.

Now all she could do was wait.

So Kagura gently took his hand, and held it as she rested her head against the edge of his bedside.

}}"_I loved him._" {{

The sound of her own inner voice echoed.

And all she could do was clutch his hand tighter in hopes that she'd one day have the chance to express that feeling.

--------------------------------------------------------

She could feel someone lightly shaking her shoulder, and distantly, she could hear someone calling her name.

As she slowly pealed back the layers of exhaustion and sleep that had overtaken her, she could feel warmth and a comforting hand resting on her shoulder- not harsh enough to harm her, but just gently enough to stir her.

Red eyes blinked open, the harsh light bombarding her disoriented senses as she slowly brought her world back into focus.

Instead of the cold, stale hospital room that seemed only one step away from death itself, the soothing colors of the room she was in flooded her senses.

Beneath her head, she could feel the steady beating of a heartbeat that wasn't her own rapidly racing one. And her whitened knuckles ached from how tightly she was clutching to the front of the man's black silk pajamas.

Her breath hitched in her throat, her mind not able to figure out what was a dream and what was reality anymore.

Finally braving it, she slowly brought herself to look up at him.

 And as her eyes registered that it was indeed him, she could feel a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Kagura?"  He questioned, his golden eyes narrowing in a tinge of confusion at her strange actions.

"_She must have had a nightmare. She's…trembling_," Sesshoumaru thought to himself, as he began to assess the situation at hand, "_This isn't like Rin's bad dreams. Kagura's a full grown-woman_."

That subconscious remark made him pause; not used to outright thinking about Kagura in that light.

"_What is to be done about this?_"

Before his mind could come to a concrete decision on how to handle it, he found himself subconscious reaching out to wipe away the tear from her face.

She flinched at the touch- as if she still wasn't registering that anyone else was with her before blinking once again and making sure that the person she saw before her was indeed who she thought it was.

"Sesshoumaru?" His name escaped her lips, as she slowly released her tight grasp on the front of his nightshirt.

Choosing his words carefully, he sat his hand on her shoulder, "Was it a nightmare?"

She nodded mechanically, her body and mind still in a state of shock of what had just occurred.

Eyebrows furrowing in thought, he slowly sat her upright, not surprised when she leaned forward against him.

"I won't let him…"

"Won't let him?" Sesshoumaru echoed, her voice becoming muffled as she rested her forehead against his chest.

"I won't let Naraku hurt you. Ever," She said firmly, her voice laced with determination and anger.

Sesshoumaru blinked for a moment, slightly thrown by the strange comment before his expression settled into a softer one.

"Things of that sort. Should be my words."

He said it before he even realized it. A vow of determined protection, to a woman who'd been haphazardly thrown into his life. Kaguya would be laughing at him now had she been there. He just knew it.

"Is it something you wish not to speak of?" He finally continued, hoping that her disoriented state had made her overlook his somewhat concerned and protective statement before.

But Kagura was beginning to sort things out. Dream from reality. And reality from dream.

Shaking her head slightly, she pulled away from Sesshoumaru; her eyes looking to where it seemed his bloody body should be lying on the floor.

"Just…Naraku. He was…he…I killed him but…but…you were…" She trailed off, eyes closed tightly as if she didn't want to make herself remember any more of it.

"I see."

The room fell quiet, its silence finally shattered by the hollow sound of the alarm going off.

"Will you be up to attending?"

Kagura blinked, her mind at first not fully comprehending what he meant.

"Rin's birthday," He clarified, standing up, "She had made it known she wished for both of us to attend."

"Oh…" She slowly moved to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, but her eyes shone with a light fear as she looked towards the bathroom.

Not fully knowing what had occurred, but surmising that whatever it was pertained to Kagura's nightmare, Sesshoumaru walked to the closet and pulled out one of the outfits they'd bought Kagura the day before.

"Go on." He encouraged her, knowing from how she acted that she was hesitating despite her mental protests to suck it up and move on.

Her legs felt wobbly behind her, her mind still reeling in the after effects of her vivid dream.

On feeling something being shoved into her arms, she looked up at Sesshoumaru standing beside the doorway.

"I won't enter," He said simply.

"_He's…he's…staying here for me? Is that…what it is?_" She questioned, noticing how leaned against the wall as if he intended to wait there.

"You can even blockade the doorway if you feel the need to assure I won't spy on you."

The slightest of smiles tugged at Kagura's lips then. That was the Sesshoumaru she knew.

"Well, maybe I will," She weakly snapped back, her expression beginning to ease out of the tense confusion it was entangled in before.

After shutting the door behind her, she could hear the sound of Sesshoumaru moving to lean up against it.

"_Does he know that…that I dreamed about…losing him? Is that why he's staying so close to me?_"

She stepped into the shower, keeping the curtain slightly open and her eye on the door.

"_He did lose his Mother because of an intruder. And he knows- Naraku might try that. He's just…looking out for me I guess…_"

"_Or maybe it's his strange way of worrying about you,_" A tiny little voice in the back of her mind remarked, "_You've fallen quite hard for him, what's to say he hasn't fallen for you?_"

Part of Kagura wanted to yell at her subconscious thoughts for so easily admitting her feelings for the man, but the other part had to laugh at the thought that he might- just might- feel something in return.

"_Who knows what that walking ice-block is thinking. All I know is that after that…that nightmare…_" She shuddered slightly just at the thought, "_I'm not letting Naraku win this. This is…this is my home now- whether Naraku likes it or not. I won't let him ruin this for me._"

Sighing, the black-haired woman let the warm water relaxed her tense muscles.

"_So, in short- Naraku's still a bastard. If he lays one hand on Sesshoumaru, I'll rip his head off…both of them,_" She cynically added, "_And…_"

Pausing, her mind froze on realizing the one other thing her dream was telling her.

"_…and, I…_" Kagura laughed lightly to herself, "_I somehow let myself fall for "Mr. Behold my Lack of Communication Skills." Yeah…in short, my life is just getting more and more complicated…_"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use up all my hot water," Sesshoumaru's voice intoned from outside the door.

"Sue me for having a bad morning," She snapped back.

"I see we're feeling better though," He remarked in regards to her usual disposition being back in place.

"Whatever," She muttered, stepping out and wrapping a towel about herself.

Slowly she opened the door, not really in the mood to deal with him falling in on top of her.

Stepping back to let him past, she paused as she felt his light grip on her wrist.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Saying nothing, he pulled the door shut behind them.

Knowing not to expect anything from Sesshoumaru in the romantic department, Kagura crossed her arms.

"What?" She asked, completely thrown by his strange actions.

"Sit."

Kagura blinked, "_Is he worried about me being out there alone? Then again, I probably looked pretty terrified when I woke up this morning…_"

Not sure what else to do, she sat down by the door and hugged her knees to her chest; diverting her eyes as he disrobed and stepped into the shower.

The sound of the water started and Kagura muttered over it's noise.

"Isn't this awkward for you?"

"There is a curtain," Came the usual Sesshoumaru-style response.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "_I should be used to that kind of reply by now…_"

The small room went quiet another moment before he continued.

"An alarm system is to be installed while we're out."

She blinked, realizing he was trying to soothe her shaken nerves, "_He knows I…I don't want to be left alone right now…_"

"You could…tell, huh?"

"The context is still unknown. You were rather shaken earlier," Sesshoumaru casually stated.

"It was…a normal morning. Naraku attacked you while I was in the shower…then, came after me… I…I thought you were dead…." The muttered reply halted at the thought.

Sesshoumaru paused, pulling back the shower-curtain slightly as he looked out to the woman sitting by the door.

"_No wonder she seemed hesitant to go into the bathroom this morning,_" He noted, thinking back to her fearful expression.

"You're just so…so…weird!" Kagura spluttered, "You act like you don't care one minute, yet the next you're letting me sit inside the bathroom while you shower just so I don't have to sit out in the house alone. Anyone else would think you're insane."

He couldn't help but smirk at her minor tirade, knowing her mind must be plaguing her with so many unanswered questions as well.

"And you don't?"

"Oh I think you're insane. I'm just dealing with it," She shot back.

"Sometimes you must cope with your companion's eccentricities," He said calmly, reaching out to grab a towel for himself.

"I'm so sorry, am I too eccentric for you?" Her sarcasm remarked.

"_It surely keeps things interesting,_" Sesshoumaru thought to himself before replying.

"Anything would be too eccentric for my boring, iced over life," His dead-pan cynicism countered.

"Aww, no heat waves for you?"

Pulling back the curtain without much of a warning, he stepped out of the shower- nothing but a smaller towel wrapped about his waist.

"It took a long time to thaw out after the ice-age," Sesshoumaru commented, knowing she wasn't listening.

Kagura hadn't heard his last sarcastic comment. Instead she was trying to hold back the blush that she knew was rising to her cheeks.

"I suppose the steam is getting to your complexion."

She stood up quickly, snapping her head to the side, "Perhaps it is."

And before she even knew what was happening, she could feel his hand on her arm and her body being pulled towards him. Red eyes widened as she felt her cheek rest against his bare chest.

"You were blocking the door," He said nonchalantly, helping to usher her out of the room.

"_Damnit- why must he always do that to me? He's a tease. A god damned tease!_" Kagura's thoughts berated her, knowing she shouldn't take anything Sesshoumaru did in a romantic manner.

But as he slowly led her over to the bed to assist her with the gauze over her injuries, she couldn't help but let a soft smile remain on her face.

Because whether he meant to or not, he'd managed to put Kagura at ease and make her forget about the nightmare that had plagued her the night before.

And Kagura- deep down, was very grateful for that strange form of kindness and concern. She even found herself appreciating his cynical comments and teasing actions.

They were what made him who he was.

And she loved him for that.

----------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 26:

Parties are meant to be fun and games- but for Kagura it's a completely new side of life. And thanks to Rin's special requests, Sesshoumaru's going to find himself in some unique predicaments.

----------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Part 2

All right, here's the second dose of notes from moi. In short, I just wanted to address what some of the reviewers were saying. Their claim that using dream sequences is "cliché." Well, I'm sorry- but I'm trying to write this story as true to Takahashi's original manga series "InuYasha" as I can, and if you hadn't noticed- _even _Takahashi, yes, the creator of the series herself, and the staff behind the anime, use dream sequences to get into a characters subconscious and make them realize something important. The best way to get into _anyone_'s mind is through their dreams since even on a conscious thought level, you can lie to yourself about your true feelings and thoughts. And since I am dealing with writing Sesshoumaru and Kagura- two characters that aren't exactly remotely open with their emotions to begin with, delving into their subconscious is the only way to show you as a reader how they are coming to terms with their new thoughts and feelings for one another.  If I was to have them think some of these matters on a conscious-thought level, it would be OOC and I don't want to do that to them.

All right, aside from that note, let's just all breathe a collective sigh that we're getting out of the storm and back into some of the fun stuff in the upcoming chapters. :)


	26. Chapter 26: ThreeWay Phone Call

Author's Notes: [beats down writer's block with a big stick] Okay okay, sorry for the delay but a bad case of writer's block got me along with some real-life issues here and there…and, ah, I'll save ya the sob story and let you get to the fanfic…

Enjoy!

* * *

It's the little things.

I'd heard that saying a lot. It's the little things that matter in life. Or so they'd say.

But when your life consisted of working long hours at a job you hated just so your Father could yell at you, throw furniture at you and then take all your hard earned money- nothing, whether big or small mattered at all. Life was nothing but a series of events. Bland and dragging on at a slow pace.

And as strange as it seemed- my life was still moving in what seemed to be slow motion. Except now, the little things did matter.

A simple offhand comment about me dripping water on the floor or something else about my life not being of a certain man's concern. To me- those little things mattered. And they were beginning to matter a lot. Because after the life I'd led, it was those small actions and comments that made me realize that there's a whole big world outside of the dark sheltered life I'd been trapped in.

Sure, Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly the life of the party. And, he wasn't exactly 'Mr. Personality' either. But to him, the little things always mattered. Especially a small little girl named Rin who, like me, had also been thrown into his rather bland life.

* * *

Chapter 26: Three-Way Phone Call

* * *

It was a loud, brightly lit room; arcade games, blinking lights and children running about. The walls seemed to have been painted with every color of the rainbow- each nook and cranny boasting a newer, more brilliant color than the wall before it. Music, jubilant and cheerful, blared over the speaker system- immersing the room in a constant stream of sound.

In short- it was one of the last places Kagura imagined every seeing Sesshoumaru in willingly.

The morning had been hectic- emotions both good and bad flickering through Kagura's mind. Each thought so rushed and jumbled with the one before it that it wasn't easy to discern anything in specific. Closing her eyes in contemplation, she pulled the muddled thoughts apart and laid them out in the interior of her mind.

Naraku was after her. Dream or not, that one fact still held true. Knowing that as such, it felt odd to be out in public. But, it was a closed party and Rin seemed eager to have her in attendance. And Sesshoumaru would make sure nothing happened. She was certain of that; even if he didn't act for her alone he wouldn't let anything bad happen while they were there.

"Kagura."

The black-haired woman started at the voice, her eyes quickly shifting to the man beside her.

"What?"

"Stop thinking so hard."

She scowled, red eyes glaring at the one who'd spoken.

"_How in the hell did he…_"

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin's cheerful voice cut into Kagura's thoughts.

The small birthday girl smiled brightly as she ran to embrace the stoic man. He raised an eyebrow to regard her as she clung about his legs, the miniscule gesture being just enough for Rin to know she had the man's full attention.

"I'm so glad you came. And you brought Miss Kagura!" If possible, her smile widened more as she looked up at the black-haired woman, "I have lots of friends coming so I won't be lonely, but I thought that you might like someone to play with, Sesshoumaru."

His eyebrows furrowed at that comment, somewhat curious as to what the young girl implied by that.

But before the girl gave any indication as to what she could possibly mean by that comment, she had already begun to tug Sesshoumaru towards the decorated tables.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. You can sit over here…"

Without a word he followed, pausing only when Rin did.

"You too, Miss Kagura," The girl reprimanded sweetly as she took Kagura's hand.

Once again, the black-haired woman was snapped from her preoccupied state of sorting out her thoughts as she stared down at the small hand clasping her own.

Rin was grinning widely as she looked up between the two adults with her- Kagura to her left and Sesshoumaru to her right. It was as if it was her subtle way of saying- 'this is how things should be'.

Kagura allowed herself to smile in return. She knew the young girl held Sesshoumaru very close to heart. He was like an older brother, father and Daddy Warbucks all wrapped into one. And as strange as it might seem, Sesshoumaru seemed to respond to her in a way he did no one else. Rin had wormed her way into his heart with nothing more than a smile- and the girl knew it.

"_Despite the fact in the past she'd lost everything…she seems so…happy…_" Kagura mused to herself as she looked down at the girl.

Chattering away about how excited she was, Rin slowly led to the two towards their designated seats. It was all very surreal to Kagura: the smiling face of the child, the unemotional yet attentive expression Sesshoumaru held, and the fact that now- she was a part of this strange little moment. The girl had wanted her there. Sesshoumaru, despite the fact he tried to pass it off as concern for Rin, seemed to have wanted her to come with him as well. It was just- something foreign to her senses.

To be embraced so warmly by a kind and loving family was just not something Kagura was used to.

"So what'd you get me?" Rin asked, her eyes glancing up at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

"It's to be a surprise," He said calmly in reply as he took his seat.

Kagura glanced back at the table of gifts near the door and the rather large box Sesshoumaru had brought along with the gift from Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"_What **is** in that box? It's too small for a pony…_" She thought to herself sarcastically.

"Please…" The young girl pleaded, her face drooping into a sad, forlorn countenance.

"I believe your guests are arriving," Sesshoumaru countered, a casual nod being directed towards the children coming through the door.

With an excited 'oh!' Rin quickly scurried over towards her friends, quickly forgetting about the mystery present for the moment.

"So what is it?" Kagura questioned as she watched the girl run off.

"Do I need to define the word 'surprise'?"

Shaking her head at the usual elusive response, she shrugged, "It's not like I'm gonna tell the kid before hand."

He opened his mouth, another evasive maneuver being cut short as a shadow fell over the table.

"I see that you both made it," The elder white-haired man remarked.

Sesshoumaru just quirked an eyebrow, "And I see you did as well."

After a fleeting glance towards Izayoi, a rather disgruntled Inuyasha who was weighed down with a pile of presents and Kagome following behind him, Mr. Taiyoukai sat down at the table.

"We were bringing in the rest of the gifts."

"As if there wasn't quite enough already."

His Father laughed lightly at that, "Well I suppose the size of yours makes up for the fact there's only one."

Sesshoumaru just glared.

"Son, I do have another reason for pausing to talk to you."

He cast a sideways glance towards Kagura, an unspoken- 'Shall we move somewhere else to speak, Father?' asked without a word from his lips.

"It does pertain to her as well, so it would be best if she remained present."

Kagura leaned forward slightly at that, curious as to what the man could possibly be talking about.

"Son. I know we mentioned something in regards to remodeling your home to accommodate its newer resident."

Sesshoumaru nodded, waiting for the rest of what his father had to say on the matter.

"There's going to be some unforeseen delays."

"Delays?" Kagura piped up.

"The contractor we usually employ is currently working on something for the government, so it's not something they can put aside or postpone. Therefore…"

"We still remain with only one bedroom," Sesshoumaru finished, his voice indicating no anger over the matter. Then again, his tone didn't indicate much emotion at all.

"Until their work for the state is complete, yes."

The table fell silent as that sank in. All three digesting the meaning of it as the echoing noises of the children and music blared in the background.

"The matter is of no consequence," He finally remarked, the two other occupants of the table snapping their heads up to read his expression.

"Am I to assume you are satisfied with the current sleeping arrangements then?"

Kagura could tell his Father was hopeful. And despite her logical protests against it, she couldn't help but be a tad hopeful herself.

"_He doesn't mind that…that I'm there?_" She blinked as she took in his current facial expression, "_Sesshoumaru, what **is** going on in that head of yours?_"

But Sesshoumaru himself was even a bit taken back by his reply. His eyebrows furrowing as he thought over what he'd just resigned himself to.

"_I suppose it could be worse. The bed is quite large enough for two grown adults to share it without reenacting scenes from one of Kaguya's favorite novels. The real question is why did I find myself so quickly replying in that manner…_"

"Son?" Mr. Taiyoukai pressed, finding himself confused even further by Sesshoumaru's sudden thoughtful appearance.

"More pillows might be considered a priority," He stated, his eyes quickly diverting away towards the children running about.

At that, both his Father and Kagura allowed themselves an inward victorious smile.

"_He's opening up…slowly…_" Their thoughts echoed as they regarded him.

The moment passed, and seeing how well he'd apparently taken that piece of information, Mr. Taiyoukai decided it was a fairly good time to try and break the rest of the 'bad news' to him.

"There is also one more matter that I needed to attend to…"

Sesshoumaru turned back towards the table, "And that matter would be?"

"Well Kaguya was so impressed with your current progress that she set the deadline for the final first draft for Friday."

"She does know I have a full-time job. Correct?"

Mr. Taiyoukai shook his head, "Reason doesn't work with her."

"Now now, why the frowns?" Izayoi questioned as she walked up to the table.

"Just discussing business matters, dear."

The black-haired woman smiled as she gently patted her husband's arm, "Let's put that aside for right now and have some fun. It is Rin's birthday after all."

"Inuyasha, did you get all the packages inside?"

The white-haired boy crossed his arms and muttered under his breath, "Keh. Yah I did."

"Thank you, dear. It was nice of you to help out," Izayoi remarked as she began to light the candles on the cake.

"Well it's not like I wanted to…" He grumbled.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome warned, "Let's just sit down and enjoy the party, okay?"

"Okay…fine…"

The young couple went to open seats at the end of the table and sat down as Rin and her guests flocked around the smaller children's table.

As they all settled down in their seats, the lights dimmed as a large cake was brought out. Eight candles flickered atop it, and Rin looked as if she would burst from excitement anymore.

Finally sitting the cake in front of her, Izayoi turned to the guests, "Okay, let's all sing now."

The children sang, Inuyasha glared while Kagome just shook her head and Sesshoumaru and his Father held identical unreadable expressions.

Kagura withheld a laugh, not really expecting anything less from the two unique men.

As the last notes of the song finished, Rin easily blew out all of the candles and the other children applauded. Looking over to the children, Kagura found herself wondering if there was ever a time in her childhood that she'd had a normal birthday.

"_I can't really remember much when I was younger. I know sometimes Naraku goes a bit out of his way for Kanna…maybe he did that for me too, but…I don't know. Maybe I got a cake, but I don't remember anyone singing for me or giving me fancy presents. I was probably lucky I even got cake now and then…_"

"Here," Sesshoumaru's calm tone interrupted her deep thoughts.

Kagura blinked a moment before realizing that the he was handing her a piece of cake.

It was a medium-sized piece, decorated with pink, purple and blue icing. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

Being as it was the cake made for a young girl, the adornments on it shouldn't come as much of a surprise Kagura told herself. Yet, the fact the piece of cake Sesshoumaru handed her had a small pink heart out of icing on it still caused a bit of a flutter to her own heart.

"_It's just a piece of cake. Chill out, Kagura. Your imagination is making you see something that isn't there! It's something you eat- not some heartfelt endearment or anything stupid like that._"

"You're supposed to eat it," Sesshoumaru muttered, taking a bite of his own cake as if to mock her.

Her slightly thoughtful and flustered state quickly shifted into one of irritation.

"_It figures he would say that…_"

"Are you trying to make me fat?" She snapped, not really coming up with any better retort at the moment.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at that, staring at her in a state of shock- if you would consider his slightly altered expression as a "state of shock"

Slowly, he put down his fork and examined the small piece of cake that remained on his plate.

A brief moment passed as Sesshoumaru looked between the two plates. Then finally, he reached over and slid the rest of his cake onto Kagura's plate.

"Perhaps I am," He muttered casually.

Red eyes glared back for a moment before shifting their gaze to the additional piece.

It was the small corner of the slice he'd had, but some of the icing decoration was still apparent.

Namely, a half of a blue heart.

And whether he meant anything by it or not, Kagura couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 27:

If there was one thing Kagura swore she would never see Sesshoumaru doing- it was definitely dancing. And now he'd drug her into a dance competition against his brother?!


	27. Chapter 27: Telephone Operator

Author's Notes: Well first let's just get a few questions that you might have possibly out of the way. Yes, I have read chapter 374 of the manga. Yes, I am still writing this story. If anything, the emotions revealed in that chapter made me even more certain of the Sesshoumaru/Kagura relationship and unlike some people in the fandom that are just throwing in the towel on the series all together, I'm planning on being more active than ever.

Okay that aside, a few other things to note:

One, I'll be out of town next weekend at a convention, so no updates until the week after that.

But—This chapter, is **double the length** of a normal chapter, so in a sense you are getting two chapters here for the price of one!

If you're interested in seeing original version of this chapter with the added in lyrics- go to my profile and find the link to "Tapestry Fanfics"- the fanfiction archive for me and my friend/beta-reader KellyChan85. There just head over to the "Call Me Tomorrow" page on my section to find my one sketchy fanart, some extended author's notes and the full version of this chapter.

Well, I think that's about it—Enjoy everyone!

* * *

I'm pretty sure there's some saying out there about their being a "rhythm of life" or some nonsense of that sort; a constant rhythm or melody through which life continually flows. 

For some, that melody is quiet, tranquil and peaceful. For others, it's harsh, brooding and ominous. But whatever it is, it's something that is steady. Maybe it'll have a rise or a fall to the song it's weaving, but in the end- the notes still play out the same.

My life was just like that- a sad, angry, song that only wanted to break free from the notes my Father was writing for me. And now, I'd broken free from that monotonous melody.

Now my song was hopeful, yet a bit feisty, but overall, the song was free to be my own.

And as a song plays out, it seeks to join with other melodies. Other rhythms enhancing the original one that's already there. And then, the two can play in harmony. A perfect blend of lives.

But most of all, I think what I was truly beginning to see was that- you didn't seek out these other melodies. Instead, you let them come to you- let them watch your dance amongst the winds before they decide to reach out and join in.

Slowly, like a treasure box that had been sealed away for years, I was starting to see Sesshoumaru open up. I never expected him to ever thaw completely; he just- wouldn't be the same without his icy exterior built up to some extent.

But at the same time, he was beginning to reach out to me. Taking my song and letting it play along with his own. And as it played, in our hearts- we danced.

* * *

Chapter 27: Telephone Operator

* * *

The noise level that was muffled for a few moments as the children consumed their cake was slowly rising now as they each finished their piece. And now, a level of anticipation was building as they waited for what came next. 

Seeing that they're were all finished with their dessert, Izayoi stood and went to stand beside Rin.

"Are you ready to open your presents now?"

The girl grinned, "Yup!"

"All right then, let's all bring up our gifts for the birthday girl."

Rising like a mass flock of birds, the children all moved over to the pile of gifts. Each pausing to retrieve their present and then gathering around Rin to hand them to her.

Stepping forward first was a black-haired girl; her hair slicked back and twisted into two large buns.

"I'll go first. Here Rin," She said, handing the gift over to the other girl.

Tearing the simple paper off quickly, the brown-haired girl smiled as she saw the contents of the package.

"Oh, it's a paint set! Thanks Souten!"

An orange-haired boy pushed up alongside Souten, "Mine's better," He muttered under his breath.

She stuck her tongue out in return as he walked forward to present his gift.

"Souten stole my idea," He muttered handing the package over.

Once again, the wrapping paper was hastily torn free and Rin looked over the gift.

"Crayons and a coloring pad…thanks Shippou!"

Slowly each of the children continued to bring their gifts forward, leaving the birthday girl with a large pile of dolls, dress-up clothing, and other presents. Finally, there were only two gifts left.

Nervously, a young dark haired boy walked over to Rin. Light blush hiding beneath his freckles, he managed an embarrassed, "Here," before dropping his eyes back to the floor.

Rin smiled and took the present from him, quickly tearing off the colorful paper that hugged the rectangle box.

If possible, once her eyes caught side of what laid beneath the wrappings, Rin's smile widened tenfold.

"It's the game you wanted…right?" The boy stammered, not sure what to take of the girl's extended silence.

She nodded hastily before sitting the box aside and hugging the young boy, "Thank you so much, Kohaku! You'll play it with me right?"

He blushed as he looked to the Princess Dress-Up game.

"Errr….if you really want me to…"

Over at the nearby table, Mr. Taiyoukai spoke up, his comment directed towards Sesshoumaru, "Looks like Rin isn't afraid to get a little crush now and then…"

"Children are apt to such things," He retorted calmly.

"Do you really find love that trivial a matter?"

"I just find it as something that certain novels never portray it correctly," Sesshoumaru remarked, his mind thinking over how all the romance novels of the world tended to be perfection personified, both in the casting and the plot.

"So are you going to write the real story?" His Father asked; a questioning glance towards Kagura not going unnoticed.

Sesshoumaru just frowned, "With such a rushed deadline I don't see how you or Kaguya expect me to write anything."

Knowing not to press the matter any further, the elder man sat back in his chair, "Because inspiration might hit when you least know it."

"If you presume so."

Izayoi walked over to the table and waited quietly until she was certain her husband and step-son were finished with their little discussion.

"Sesshoumaru, its time for you to give Rin your present," She said sweetly, glancing back towards the expectant group of children.

He stood without a word and made his way over to the large package. A silent gesture with his head let Rin know she was to come towards him to receive the gift.

The girl's entire body seemed to be bubbling over with excitement as she unwrapped the gift.

"It's the super-deluxe castle/suite doll house that comes with a moat and a carriage!" Rin rattled off as she hugged around Sesshoumaru's legs.

"I think she's seen the commercial for it a few too many times," Kagura remarked casually.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed as she remembered one more thing.

Running across the room towards the nearby tables, she paused in front of Kagura.

"And I wanted to thank you for your present too, Miss Kagura."

The black-haired woman blinked.

"_I know Sesshoumaru put that book from Bankotsu and Jakotsu in with that stack of gifts. Did he put my name on one of the other ones?_"

"But I didn't…" She began, wanting to clear up any possible confusion.

"Yes you did. You came- that's enough for me!" Rin said, her face stretching into a cheerful smile.

Kagura paused then found herself smiling as well, "I guess… I did."

Sesshoumaru came up behind her, a nonchalant hand being slowly placed on the girl's shoulder.

"Rin."

"I know Sesshoumaru. Don't bother Miss Kagura until she feels better," She replied, somehow able to understand everything just from Sesshoumaru saying her name. "But…"

She held the word out as if to extend the question, her eyes glancing down the table towards where Inuyasha sat. Then, looking back up to Sesshoumaru, she posed her question, "Are you two gonna have a dance contest again? I promised my friends they could watch…" Rin said sweetly, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she swayed back and forth.

Inuyasha crossed his arms on overhearing the request, "Keh. I'm not giving him another chance to cheat at it!"

"Sore loser," Sesshoumaru retorted under his breath.

The already irritated young man stood up, his chair clattering to the ground, "Oh yeah, well then I'll kick your ass this time! And if anyone catches you cheating I win by default."

"And who might be the honorary referee?" He asked, eyebrow quirked as he surveyed the guests.

"Mom will," Inuyasha said firmly, knowing that if it came down to it, his Mother would side with him.

"_Momma's Boy…_" Sesshoumaru thought to himself, not surprised at all by his brother's choice.

Standing without a word, the white-haired man began to walk towards the large machine, "Coming?"

"Keh! Of course I am!"

Kagura blinked as she watched the two brothers walking towards the silver machine. She'd seen them before, walking past the arcades at the mall, but never thought she'd see Sesshoumaru standing in the center of the four squares on the dance pad.

"I cannot believe I'm seeing this…" She murmured, her brain slowly registering what was occurring.

"It's sibling rivalry of the highest caliber. They've been at it for years," Kagome spoke up as she came to sit beside her.

"But…this?" Kagura questioned, still thrown by the thought of the two having a dance-contest.

The young girl laughed lightly, "It started as a joke last year and well… it looks like it's time for a rematch."

"What happened?"

Kagome tapped her chin as she tried to recall the sequence of events that led up to the current dance-off between the brothers.

"Rin had made an offhand comment about wanting to try it and asked Sesshoumaru to show her how. Before he could reply, Inuyasha butted in laughing; arguing that there was no way Sesshoumaru could dance. Of course, being as they are who they are, Sesshoumaru retorted that neither could Inuyasha if that was the case. A typical brotherly bickering match began and it somehow led to each of them on the dance pads out to prove the other wrong."

"I suppose I should be glad my sister is really quiet…"

Glad to see that the older woman was opening up somewhat to her, Kagome perked up, "Oh? You have a sister? What's she like?"

Kagura blinked, not used to speaking about her family outside of her hatred for Naraku.

"Kanna's…odd. She's kinda weird- always wearing white clothes, which looks freaky with her white hair and going around saying something about there being souls in mirrors. I guess my main problem with her is that she's Naraku's little messenger at times. Always ratting me out to him. It's really no wonder my Dad likes _her_."

Nodding thoughtfully, the young girl offered a slight smile, "Well don't worry about the past. The Taiyoukai family is very nice and I know they'll watch over you now."

Finding the girl's smile infectious, Kagura couldn't help but smile lightly in return, "Yah… they will," She said, thinking back to the note that was on the dresser.

"_They really are looking out for me. They aren't going to let Naraku find me. I'm safe with him…_"

Looking over to Sesshoumaru, it took her a moment to register that he was indeed about to be involved in a dance-off with his brother.

"And I still cannot believe he's going to dance…"

Standing and grabbing her gently by the arm, Kagome began to tug her towards the two, "Come on. Let's go watch them make idiots out of themselves."

Smirking at the thought of being there to embarrass Sesshoumaru, she shrugged, "Sure- why not?"

* * *

Gathered around the dance pad were all the children, all eager to witness the event that Rin had promised them front-row seats to. Nearby stood Izayoi, there to act as referee to insure that neither cheated; her husband stood at her side shaking his head. 

"And I'm picking the song in case you have some cheats planned ahead for another one," Inuyasha said smugly, thinking that this time he was truly going to get the best of his elder brother.

"If you wish."

"Don't act all calm like that! I know you were planning to cheat!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Is he always that… high-strung?" Kagura questioned, looking to the younger of the two brothers.

"He's just trying to cover up the fact that he's willingly at a children's birthday party. That whole- 'have to be macho' guy stuff," Kagome explained, shaking her head at her somewhat unique boyfriend.

"So just like Sesshoumaru's trying to act like he's only here because he has to be?"

"Basically."

"Are you going to choose a song or not," Sesshoumaru prodded.

"Hey! Shut-up. I'm just looking for the right one."

"And you claim I am the one with a predetermined battle strategy."

"Oh yeah well…Let's see you dance to this!" Inuyasha said triumphantly as if he'd just chosen the perfect song for Sesshoumaru's downfall.

Golden eyes narrowed as they observed the words on the screen.

"_Telephone Operator_._ Very funny, little brother."_

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said firmly, indicating that by all means- this meant war.

Kagura, on the other hand, was dragging a hand down her face.

"I am never going to be able to live that job down…"

"But you wouldn't have met Sesshoumaru had you not," Kagome piped in, her optimism showing in her eyes.

Red eyes glanced up to Sesshoumaru, and despite herself, she couldn't deny it any further.

"Well…I suppose you're right. At least one good thing came of it."

The music began and the room fell silent. Eyes all focused forward on the unlikely duo set to battle it out via dance.

"_Then again,_" Kagura reasoned, "_Inuyasha was the one that reset Sesshoumaru's speed dial. I really shouldn't be surprised that they'd end up battling it out in such a strange manner._"

Each arrow passed across the screen, and each of the brothers moved to match it.

All the children were in silent awe, while Kagura just withheld a laugh.

"_You know, he's actually very good at this…_"

The last chord hit and the machine tallied up the scores.

"You cheated! You had to cheat!" Inuyasha countered as Sesshoumaru's score ended up being somewhat higher than his.

"Now now dear, I didn't see any…" Izayoi began, only to be cut off.

"But Mom- he had to have!"

"Well, now what about a rematch then?" She suggested.

"He'll just cheat again," Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch the exchange, slightly amused at how much of a fiasco his brother was causing over this.

"Then, perhaps we should let their respective ladies compete," Mr. Taiyoukai spoke up, his gaze shifting to where Kagome and Kagura stood.

"Us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! Kagome's gonna kick your skanky telephone-operator girlfriend's ass!" Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome just shook her head, "Inuyasha…be nice."

Red eyes narrowed and Kagura was just about to go up and give the boy a piece of her mind when she felt a tug at her dress.

Looking down, she saw Rin.

"Good luck, Miss Kagura."

"_Jeez, no wonder Sesshoumaru goes soft around this kid. You can't help it,_" The black-haired woman thought to herself.

Stepping down from the dance pad, Sesshoumaru paused alongside his brother. A quiet warning muttered under his breath, "Don't call her that."

"Oooh, defensive much?" He countered.

"Your girlfriend is going to lose."

"Don't say that about, Kagome!" He yelled, then slowly a blush crept onto his face as he realized how loud his outburst was.

The young black-haired girl blushed slightly as well as she paused beside him.

"Um…Kagome, you'd better win."

Knowing that it was his strange way of saying 'good luck,' she shook her head and smiled, "I'll try my best, Inuyasha," She replied, leaning forward to peck him on the cheek as she walked past him onto the dance pad.

Much to Sesshoumaru's amusement, his brother blushed even redder and muttered an embarrassed 'Keh' under his breath.

On the other side, Kagura slowly made her way up beside Sesshoumaru. Not a word was exchanged, but in the moment Kagura caught the set of golden eyes watching her, she knew that Sesshoumaru in his own way was cheering her on.

"_Well, here goes nothing_…" She thought to herself stepping up onto the silver square.

But as she looked down at the arrows on the dance pad beneath her feet, Kagura realized one tiny problem- she had no idea exactly how to do this.

"_Okay, I know you stand here and watch this screen, but…shit…thank you Naraku for keeping me so damn secluded from the world that I…_"

She paused as she felt a gentle hand on her side and another on her shoulder.

"Stand like this."

"_Sesshoumaru?_" Her mind panicked a she glanced over her shoulder and found herself practically nose to nose with him.

"Wha…What the hell do you think you're doing!" She stammered out, trying to hide her embarrassment under her anger.

"You're supposed to be watching the screen," He replied, reaching up and gently turning her head to face forward.

She could feel his lean form pressed against her back as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There are arrows on the screen. You move your foot onto the side where the arrow is pointing."

Kagura nodded, finding her throat suddenly dry. She could see as the demo with the "please insert four tokens" over it as it played on the screen.

"Try it," He instructed; his voice warm yet at its usual tone as he spoke softly into her ear.

The black-haired woman took a deep breath to concentrate; knowing fully well that she had to be blushing and that some of the others were surely watching them with interest.

Making a step, she found a warm hand moving down against her leg.

"Towards the center of the square," He corrected her, slowly sliding her foot to where it should be.

"And since when did you become such an expert on this?" Kagura retorted, proud of herself for managing to speak while her heart was racing so loudly.

"Rin is fond of it," Came the only answer.

Another arrow began to move down the demo screen and Kagura moved to match it.

"That should suffice," Sesshoumaru said simply as he released his somewhat intimate hold on her and stepped down from the dance pad.

Kagura stood frozen in place for a moment as her head slowly turned to look at him, red eyes narrowing as they tried desperately to read anything in his expression or movement that could answer her question.

"_What the hell was THAT!_"

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was dealing with some problems of his own, namely a certain knowing look from his Father.

'Well, well now. What was that?' he could hear the voice of the elder man in his mind.

Frowning and doing his best to hide any semblance of an emotion behind his deadpan façade, Sesshoumaru found himself going back to the unspoken question of his Father's.

"_What **was** that? It's not customary of me to act in that manner…_"

Golden eyes narrowed as he looked up to where Kagura stood.

"_What is that woman doing to me?_"

Kagome smiled as she looked over to the woman beside her.

"Well, it looks like it's up to us to settle this stupid fight," She remarked casually.

"I guess so…" Kagura murmured with a shrug.

"You want to pick the song?"

"Huh?"

"The song we'll dance to. Do you want to pick which one?" Kagome questioned putting in the tokens and waiting for the two-player screen to load.

Looking up at the screen, she watched as the young girl scrolled through all the songs.

"Eh, just pick something. I don't really care…"

"All right," The girl said moving it up a few more titles to land on a specific one, "How about this one?"

Red eyes skimmed over the title, "'Kind Lady'?"

Kagome nodded and Kagura realized what she was going for.

"_Inuyasha picked a title to mock me and she picked one to compliment me in return. It looks like he has a nice girlfriend._"

"It'll work. Let's just hope I can figure this out…"

"You'll do just fine. Now, here we go."

The screen finished loading the match, the smooth rhythm beginning to play over the machine's speakers. Jazz with a pop under beat laced with a silky singers voice. Each wave of sound pulsating across the room as the two girls intently focused on the monitor before them.

Blinking in synchronization with the music, the arrows appeared on the screen and Kagura poised herself to follow their rhythmic beat. Red eyes following them across the screen and matching their moves.

Little was she to know that she herself was being closely watched.

Sesshoumaru glanced up from where he stood pondering, his eyes following Kagura's movements.

She took the first steps and against his will his mind quietly wondered, "_Is that causing pain to her side?_"

Shrugging it off as a matter he wasn't to concern himself with, he continued to observe her.

But his mind continued mulling over the situation that had occurred previously, "_The matter of assisting her had no pertinence to anything. It was merely instruction._"

Kagura missed a step and from the corner of her eye could tell that Sesshoumaru was looking slightly amused by her mistake.

Glaring over her shoulder, she locked eyes with him. Red searing into gold.

"You'd better not be laughing at me!"

He 'hmph'ed' hiding any traces of laughter under it.

"It's rather not worth my effort."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The situation is laughable no matter what."

"Well it's not my fault if you gave me bad instructions," She retorted, turning back towards the screen and wincing slightly as she moved too quickly to catch a step before the arrow passed.

"The strain is not necessary," He said quietly.

"If you can't fight your own battles, then you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm covering your ass," Kagura shot back, her voice steely and determined.

At that, Sesshoumaru almost did laugh. It was ironic how his words about allowing people to assist them when in trouble were now being tossed back into his face.

"_There is a difference between dependency and co-dependency,_" He thought to himself.

"_She's depending on me to protect her…_"

"_But when did it become so natural for me to find myself willingly near her_?"

The rest of the song played, the two girls trying to match their steps to the rhythm. But in the end, Kagome had won, leaving it tied whether either side liked it or not.

"Well Sesshoumaru won the first round and Kagome won the second round, so it's just a tie. You four can have a rematch next year," Izayoi said sweetly as she handed a cup of punch over to each of the girls.

But at the words, "next year," Kagura found herself looking back over her shoulder to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"_This kind of life…I think I could…get used to it,_" She thought to herself as she smiled.

"_You're just a loner in your home too, aren't you Sesshoumaru_?" For some reason he couldn't place, Sesshoumaru found those words echoing his mind.

And slowly putting his thoughts together, he came to one conclusion.

"_Her being with me.__ Is something that I…need._"

* * *

Preview for Chapter 28: 

After getting home from the birthday party, Kagura realizes that they brought home one extra person. Now Rin's spending the night and she's taking it upon herself to see that Sesshoumaru and Kagura become a little bit closer while she's there.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28: Pressing the Right Buttons

Author's Note: An update. Finally.

**IMPORTANT: please read—**

I apologize for the delay, but it was something beyond my control. For those of you that have looked my user profile lately, you might have noticed the small note I had about it.****

In short, my father had to be taken the hospital and have surgery. It's made things around my household since very hectic. That combined with coming down with the flu and trying to keep on my class-work hasn't given me much time to write.

That aside, I must say that I am very offended by how rude some of you reviewers have been acting. I have gotten reviews/emails that have outright told me they hate my favorite pairing (bank/jak), basically implied I should stop writing my other stories to update this and just simply having no regard for the fact that I am human and I do have a life outside of writing this story. This was actually one of the main reasons I have been unable to write on this story until now. I was already very upset due to the situation with my father and receiving these rude, insensitive reviews really made me feel like working on this story was a waste of time. I honestly didn't feel any respect from these people at all, yet they kept making demands for me to update.

In the future, if you are wondering about my updates, please check my user profile. If something serious has come up (like in this situation) I will note it there. Also, I ask that you don't rudely email/review my fics in that manner anymore. As I said, it killed my motivation on this story and I almost discontinued it due to how upset it made me.

I think any author of any story can outright say that if you want them to update, try using a little courtesy and respect. They might actually listen if you are mature about it. But rude demands that treat the author like nothing more than a machine that churns out text is insensitive and kills motivation. I don't want to have to discontinue this story, but if such rudeness is ever directed towards me or my stories again due to a delay that is beyond my control, I will be forced to.

All right, that aside. If you want something else to read, I strongly encourage you to check out my other stories and the stories of my beta reader, Kellychan85. I recently uploaded two short-stories as part of a contest and I am trying to keep all my other lengthy stories up-to-date as well.

Okay, now on with the show: Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not certain what it is that came upon me. Maybe it was just the fact that being at a party cheered me up. But whatever it was I found myself beginning to let my bitterness fade away.

Yes, my life in the past was horrid. Yes, Naraku could come after me and probably would any day now. But for the moment- I was sailing without a care in the world upon a peaceful breeze. I was beginning to live my life and I enjoyed it.

But at the same time, I realized that if I was going to fully enjoy this newfound 'freedom' to its fullest, I would also have to do something about my buried feelings for one ice-block of a man.

There was _something_ there. Perhaps it was the chemistry between he and I that just made me think there was a chance. Then again, I never was that good at chemistry in high school, so I wasn't banking on my predictions.

So, mathematically speaking it came down to this.

A girl likes man x, but he's so unemotional and icy that he would give penguins a cold. But girl y is determined to try and make it work. So given her current knowledge on man x and his reactions to things, what would girl y's best plan to open him up be?

Now, did I mention I wasn't good at this? And of course, being the genius I am- I was left with nothing but a very grade school answer to a problem like this.

The only thing, and I mean only, I knew about properly attempting to 'flirt' with a man involved the child-level tactic of picking on him.

But considering that Sesshoumaru's hormones have probably been asleep that long and the fact that it was about all I had to go by other than my phone sex operator training (which I was definitely _not_ going to use) I decided it was worth a shot.

In the end though, I can't really say it helped one way or another. I think that assistance came from none other than a certain little girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28: Pressing the Right Buttons

------------------------------------------------------------

The party seemed to end as a quickly as it started, and Kagura couldn't help but notice that Rin seemed to be constantly coming over to talk to her.

It started out as simple questions.

'Do you want more to drink?' 'Will you come play this game?'

Just little things here and there.

But as other children slowly went home, Rin practically sat with Kagura and Sesshoumaru as her captive audience.

"And then I told the Ken doll that if he wanted Barbie to love him that he'd have to stop being so quiet around her…" Rin rambled on, but the black-haired woman couldn't help but find herself reading into the child's words.

"_Okay, if this kid is trying to pull the symbolic-parallel-whatever crap on me and Sesshoumaru, then she's…well damn, she's smart._"

Finally, the last of the children went home and the small birthday girl turned happily to Sesshoumaru.

"I get to go to your house now right? Or do you already have a date with Miss Kagura planned?"

Sesshoumaru shot a sideways glare towards his family, a warning not to go planting ideas like that into Rin's mind if he was the one babysitting her for the evening.

"Get your things."

"Yay! I get to go be with Sesshoumaru and Miss Kagura! This is going to be fun!"

The girl jumped up, knowing from Sesshoumaru's avoidant answer that it was a 'yes' and that he wasn't backing out on his promise to her.

"_So the kid's spending the night… This ought to be interesting…_" Kagura pondered, then with a smirk noted the way the young girl seemed to have Sesshoumaru wrapped around her finger.

"_Then again, between me and Rin maybe we can get Sesshoumaru, King of Antarctica to melt a little._"

As the car was loaded down with the presents Rin insisted on taking, Kagura felt Izayoi tapping lightly on her arm.

"Now if Rin gets too much for you two to handle, don't hesitate to call and we'll come get her."

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Kagura shrugged, figuring the kid couldn't be all that bad.

"Well, I'll just warn you then. Once Rin sets her mind to getting Sesshoumaru to do something, she won't give up on it… So, good luck you two."

"_Wait a second…_" She watched as the woman joined up with the rest of the family, "_Is she trying to warn me that Rin's up to something?_"

"Kagura. Let's go."

Sesshoumaru's normal bored voice shook her from her pondering as he nodded towards the car. Sitting down in the front seat, she had no idea what would await them now that Rin was coming over to stay.

"So- Sesshoumaru, does Miss Kagura need new bandages when we get home?"

He quirked an eyebrow and looked to the lady in question for the answer.

"I'll be fine for a little while Rin. Sesshoumaru probably wants to write."

"Oooh that's right, you're helping him write some long love story aren'tcha?"

Kagura coughed, looking to Sesshoumaru to handle it.

"Rin, if you stay quiet you can watch a movie while we work."

"Can I pick which one?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be really really quiet then!"

And as she promised, the young girl went completely silent for the rest of the ride home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As the trio reached the home's door, everyone could tell that Rin was about to explode if she had to remain silent much longer.

Turning his key in the lock, Sesshoumaru let her in and calmly signaled the end of her 'quiet time'

"The lion movie's sitting out."

"Okay Sesshoumaru," Rin replied happily making her way over to the TV.

Kagura watched Sesshoumaru carefully, her eyes following him as he disappeared into his study. Curious and not exactly in the mood to watch a children's movie, she decided to see what he was up to.

Walking over to the cracked doorway, she quietly peered in. He sat down, lifting the pen and letting it hover over the page as he waited for an idea to drive him onward.

Just when it seemed that he would stay frozen like that forever, he glared casually at the door.

"Is there something you need?"

Kagura started, but maintained her cool.

"I already know how that movie ends."

"I see," He wrote down one before stopping again, "Sit."

"What?"

His golden eyes leveled with her, wordlessly saying, 'Yes, that was an invitation to come in. Are you going to take it or not?'

Defiantly, she did so; finding herself once again seated in the large chair.

The two remained silent, until finally, Sesshoumaru noisily placed his pen down and stood. Manuscript in his hand, he walked over to her; leaning down to her face as he spoke.

"Read."

"Not sure what to do next, eh?" She asked nonchalantly.

He glanced away and she knew she was right.

As she read, she watched him from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be moving closer, but Kagura knew that it had to be her imagination.

"_There is just no way he'd try something like…_" Her thoughts paused and she sighed inwardly, "_Why am I thinking of THAT? This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about._"

Reading the passage once more, Kagura held out her hand.

"Pen."

He narrowed his eyes, but she insisted.

"You want help or not?"

Reluctantly, he retrieved the pen from his desk and handed it over.

Kagura read through it once more before putting the pen the page and starting the next scene.

"_He leaned closer to her, his warm breath surprising given his cold nature. But the Wind Mistress held her ground. She would not give up so easily._

_"I know where my Master has been hiding," She murmured softly._

_Her body was tense and her mind was fearful of the consequences she soon might face for assisting the man who was her enemy._

_"You will take me there?" The Lord of the Western Lands spoke, his eyes searching hers for the meaning behind her strange actions._

_"Yes. Follow me."_

_It could have easily been a trap, but he followed her anyways. And even as she led him deep into a cave, he questioned her not. He knew she faced many dangers from her master if she were to be seen with him._

_As they approached a large gateway flanked by two giant statues, the Wind Mistress turned to leave._"

Handing it back to him, Kagura watched as his golden eyes skimmed the page. Finally finishing, he held his hand out towards her.

"What?" She said teasingly.

He glared.

"Try speaking. It helps," She mocked, knowing fully well he needed his pen back.

But Sesshoumaru was adamant and so he simply reached down and began to pry it from her hand.

"Stubborn aren't you?" Kagura muttered, half-expecting this of him.

"The same can be said of you," He shot back as he freed the pen from her grasp.

Sesshoumaru returned to his desk, his pen starting in on the next sentence when he heard Kagura stand to move behind him.

"It's hard to work when someone is hovering over you."

Kagura just smirked, finding that trying to push Sesshoumaru's buttons was a rather amusing way to pass the time.

"I know, but I managed to write that much didn't I?" She countered.

Figuring that arguing with her was a lost cause, he silently returned to writing. And from over his shoulder, Kagura followed the text as it appeared.

"_The Lord turned to the two stone guardians. He could sense some movement and his hand grasped the hilt of his sword firmly. _

_Sure enough, the statues came to life; their gigantic stone weapons crashing towards the cavern floor._

_Moving quickly, the inu-youkai lord blocked the attack; the loose rocks of the cave clattering down the cave's floor._"

"What about the Wind Mistress? Wouldn't she get hurt if he didn't protect her?" Kagura piped up.

Sesshoumaru frowned and wrote out his retort.

"_The swipe from the Lord's blade was so powerful that it managed to reduce all the falling debris to pebbles._"

"That is so lame," She remarked, hands firmly set on her hips.

The white-haired man looked back at her, his frown becoming a tad more irritated.

"Here," Kagura said, boldly reaching and clasping his hand.

She moved it over the last few lines he wrote and caused him to cross them out. Unamused, he offered her the pen.

"You think you can do better?"

"Well, we'll just see," She shrugged, plucking the pen from his fingers.

Leaning beside him to write caused her to momentarily lose her idea.

"_Great. I'm in that 'he makes me all ooey-gooey please gag me' stage. Just what I need,_" She reprimanded herself.

"And?" He pressed.

Kagura just glared and pointedly leaned over him to reach the paper.

"_Not like pressing my boobs into his back will get us anywhere, but it'll most likely annoy him_," She reasoned with a smirk.

Then placing the pen to the paper, she began.

"_On seeing the debris beginning to fall, the Lord had a single hesitance on continuing his fight._

_'Has she…gotten out?' His mind questioned, and then without a thought more, he ventured back into the pathway to find out the answer._

_He could make her out in the dark shadows; her attempts to ward off all the rocks with wind alone were failing. Without a moment to spare, he rushed forward and slashed away a large boulder before it could impact near her. _

_And before he himself even knew what he was doing, he found himself pulling the Wind Mistress against him protectively as he shielded her from the perils of the cavern._"

"He's holding a sword," Sesshoumaru spoke up. His finger lightly pointing to the earlier mention of it.

"So?"

"He can't hold both."

"Yes he can," Kagura protested, standing up straight and tugging at Sesshoumaru's sleeve, "Come on, I'll prove it."

He quirked an eyebrow but stood nonetheless.

"Okay, you be him holding the sword out and I'll show you how he can hold her."

She handed over the pen, the writing utensil doubling now as a false weapon.

Sesshoumaru stood, his position easily taking to that of a regal inu-youkai Lord. Then Kagura sidled up next to him, her hands slowly adjusting his body to fit her written description.

"Now see, if he's turning like this to block the rocks, then she could easily be right here like this…" Kagura's sentence trailed off as Sesshoumaru turned to face her. Their lips inches apart and both of them freezing on noticing it.

And of all the moments Rin would choose to check on the two while singing part of the movie's song, it would be this one.

"I can see what's happening. And they don't have a clue. They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line- our trio's down to two…"

The young girl paused, then covered the eyes of her strangely shaped green stuffed animal.

"Jaken, don't look. Sesshoumaru and Miss Kagura are doing adult things. We'd best leave them alone. It takes time to make babies."

Both the two in question went wide-eyed, but Rin casually turned and walked out the door; continuing to talk to the plush animal.

"That's right Jaken. Mom told me it takes nine months to make a baby. But how can anyone kiss for nine months? Don't they have jobs?"

The two 'caught in the act' stared at the door, then jumped apart as if they were teenagers caught by their parents getting too friendly.

Kagura placed a hand over her heart and glared at the floor.

"_Sheesh, we weren't even doing anything yet…_"

"_… yet it feels like we might as well have been._" Sesshoumaru's mind finished off the same thought.

The two looked awkwardly at one another before Kagura nervously laughed.

"So….you named that character in your story after Rin's stuffed frog?"

He cleared his throat, "It's a toad."

"I…see"

The two fell silent once more, the movie's love ballad playing from the other room not helping matters in the least bit.

"You were thinking about kissing me again, weren't you?" Kagura dared.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I have a job to do," He remarked turning back to his writing, but the black-haired woman caught the implication.

"_To you one kiss might as well be nine months, right Sesshoumaru?_"

Casually plopping back down in the chair, Kagura sighed.

"So what happens after the Lord slices up the rocks?"

"He's still protecting the Wind Mistress," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Oh he is, is he?" She couldn't help but smile.

Turning back to look at her, he simply replied, "Yes. He is."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 29:

Izayoi warned Kagura that Rin could be persistent. But once the young girl gets her mind set on playing matchmaker, things are bound to get a bit crazy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note 2:

The movie mentioned is "The Lion King" and the song Rin was singing was Timon's beginning part to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"


	29. Chapter 29: A Moment to ReCall

Author's Notes: Ah, so sorry for the long delay. I'll spare you all the details and just say- November wasn't a good month for me.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please consider checking out my other stories- or those of my wonderful beta-reader Kellychan85. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

You've probably all heard those embarrassing stories. Girls who accidently left their skirt hiked up after a visit to the bathroom. Or people who've ended up snorting while they laughed. Everyone has one of those embarrassing moments that you just wish you could go back and erase from your life.

These blunders seem to always pick the choice moments to occur. It's always when you're trying to be very serious or just casually going about your day to day routine when they seem to happen.

And of course, like everyone else in the world, I found myself plagued with one little trait that would continually come back to haunt me.

Sure sometimes it would be a minor little change in my voice, and something would come out more of a purr than a normal sentence. Sometimes I found myself slipping into that breathy "you know you want me" pitch. But usually I'd stop myself from making an idiot of myself further.

But not this time. Oh no. Without even thinking about the implications, I had somehow worked myself in a predicament that I'm sure I'll never quite live down.

Because no one, and I mean- no one, could ever forget pinning one Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai on the ground, in a rather…unintentionally, seductive manner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29: A Moment to Re-Call

-------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru continued writing, words appearing one after another on the page. But even though the story was progressing smoothly, his mind was distracted; namely in part to the woman sitting in the chair behind him.

Rin had left, yet the same strong tense air hung; its uneasy, stale nature pricking at Sesshoumaru's senses and making him keenly aware of any and every sound and movement.

"_This is becoming rather troublesome,_" He thought to himself, golden eyes trying to look about the room without Kagura becoming aware of his awkward state. That, he knew, would only be cause for more trouble.

"Is something on your mind, Sesshoumaru?"

He could pick up the almost sensual, mocking tone of her voice; she knew what was up and she was going to use it fully to her advantage.

Defiantly silent, he began to write faster now, acting as if he was completely concentrated on those countless words and nothing else.

Kagura had realized it almost moments after she'd sat down and noticed Sesshoumaru immersing himself in his writing. The room was thick with tension, and someone was trying very hard to freeze himself into a block of ice away from it all.

"_Okay, maybe I'm just seeing things because I want them to be there… but I'm pretty sure that he's got something going on in that head of his about me. The question is…what?_"

Standing casually, she rose and began to walk towards him.

At the sound of her footsteps, Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. He was writing nonsensical words, just anything to keep himself looking busy.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru…"

Leaning down beside him, she slowly placed her hand atop his and made him lower the pen to the table.

"I'm trying to write," His forced tone snapped.

"And I'm trying to ask you a question."

Kagura dropped all semblance of joking at that moment, her own thoughts perplexed by the ever so slight tremble she felt from Sesshoumaru's hand.

"_I shouldn't push him. He's not used to this, it's probably well…as weird as it sounds, it's probably scaring him_…_ or at least confusing him a lot._"

"What goes on in my head is not something you should be prying into," Sesshoumaru said, his voice almost chilling in its darkened tone.

She paused, her mind telling her to apologize, but her tongue refusing to speak the words.

"…I'm not joking around, okay? It's just that someone told me not to go around aggravating my injury and the gauze is on the high shelf still."

His face showed a momentary instance of shock, then fell back into its normal dead-pan appearance. Standing without a word, he walked towards the doorway.

Turning, his eyes fell on where Kagura still stood by his chair.

"Come," Was the only word he said and once he saw that she was listening, he began to head up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Every motion occurred in silence. Kagura content on trying to see what was Sesshoumaru's problem and Sesshoumaru content on ignoring all thoughts and just going through the motions.

So intent they were on observing the other and trying to sort out any thoughts that did enter their minds, that neither one noticed the soft footsteps of Rin as she came up the stairs and waited quietly in the doorway.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her voice snapped them both from their cold world of isolation and observation, and Sesshoumaru stood from the bed and walked towards the small girl almost immediately.

"Is the movie over?"

She nodded, then trying to contain her smile, she looked up at him.

"I was…wondering if you could put together your gift. The castle's still in the big box."

He glanced back to Kagura, a silent question being asked.

"I'll be fine, go on. I can get my pain medication by myself, I'm a big girl."

They both started to leave, but Sesshoumaru paused suddenly, turning back once again to look at the dark-haired woman seated on the bed.

"Kagura."

"Hmm?" She blinked, a bit thrown by his sudden desire to speak to her.

"We'll be downstairs."

Kagura let a small smile creep onto her face at that. Sure to most, it seemed like a pretty obvious statement, but Kagura knew- it was Sesshoumaru's strange way of telling her he wasn't far away if she needed him.

And silently, she thanked him for that kindness.

-----------------------------------------------------

The room was becoming too quiet for Kagura, and even the light sound of Rin humming from downstairs was a welcome noise. Taking her medicine, she slowly made her way back down the staircase.

Stopping mid-way down, she observed the current situation Sesshoumaru was now facing.

There, in the middle of what was once a drab living room was now the largest pile of pink and purple plastics that she'd ever seen. Rin was keeping herself entertained elsewhere with various other toys, leaving Sesshoumaru to the daunting task of assembling the "dream castle."

Noting the waylaid instruction sheet, Kagura just sighed.

"_Looks like even Sesshoumaru isn't the type of guy who uses instructions.__ This will take him all night_…"

Making her way down the rest of the stairs, she walked over and knelt beside him.

"You know, I think the instructions might speed things up."

He paused momentarily, and raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at her.

"The complexity of those is worse than the pieces themselves."

Lifting up the multi-paged booklet, Kagura thumbed through the pages.

"It doesn't look that hard. Just try it."

He frowned and Kagura sighed.

"What?"

"Prove me wrong, then," He challenged, and Kagura instantly remembered that tone.

"_Same as that first day on the phone, eh?__ Okay, Mr. Icicle, I'll prove you wrong…_" She smirked confidently, "Fine, I will!"

Snagging the jumble of pink plastic from his hand, she looked at the first page of instruction.

"Insert piece AA13 into VM27," She blinked, "How do you know which piece is which anyways?" She asked aloud as she stared at the plastic square.

Sesshoumaru casually pointed to the small imprints on the edge of the plastic brackets.

"This is ridiculous! Why'd you buy her this?!"

"It's what she desired."

"Do you always give people what they desire?" Kagura questioned, her voice taking on a seductive edge.

Her eyes widened instantly and the plastic piece dropped as she clamped a hand over her gaping mouth.

"I see your training is coming back to haunt you," Sesshoumaru remarked, an amused smirk hiding behind his dead-pan features.

"Oh shut the hell up!" She snapped, throwing the paper booklet at him in her embarrassment, "And stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing."

"Not out loud, but in your mind you are!"

"Oh you're a mind-reader too?"

"Shut.Up," She seethed, trying to keep her rage somewhat in check with Rin still nearby.

"So what was that about proving me wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed and before either of them was quite sure what was going on, Kagura lunged forward and knocked Sesshoumaru onto the ground.

Laying on top of him and ignoring the plastic pieces biting into her legs, she scowled down at him.

"I said, shut up!"

Sesshoumaru's normal stoic expression faltered for a second, but he regained it right away. His golden eyes assessed the situation, making a mental note of the predicament he was in.

"_Lying amidst the plastic pieces to a dream castle? Check. Hips being straddled by a volatile female in a skirt which- seems shorter than before? Check._ _Any chance of getting up without a further scene? Not likely._"

"It might be advisable to move to another room before you demonstrate anymore of your work's training," Sesshoumaru quipped, a casually glance being made towards Rin.

Red eyes darted to the corner where the young girl was stifling a laugh, then her glare shifted back to the man pinned beneath her.

"It's interesting that you can never stay quiet when someone actually wants you to."

"I suppose you're just lucky," He retorted.

Kagura leaned in closer, seething under her breath, "That or you're just trying to drive me insane."

He smirked slightly at that, "So I make you crazy. Is that it?"

Wracking her mind for a worthy retort, she remembered that sometimes the best way to get to him- was to play along.

Letting her voice slip into a light seductive purr, she leaned down closer.

"You make me more than just….crazy."

And sure enough, as expected, she got the reaction she expected.

Golden eyes widened then quickly narrowed, shifting their attention to a random spot on the nearby wall.

Sesshoumaru felt the weight of room's tension heighten then and knew it was best to remove himself from it before having to face it further.

"This is not the appropriate time for your jokes," He said sternly, pushing her away and moving to stand.

"Well excuse me," She huffed, backing away.

It wasn't like him to get actually irritated, and Kagura knew then that something was up. As he walked a few more steps away, Sesshoumaru spoke up firmly.

"Rin. Get ready for bed."

The young girl, who had remained silent as she listened in on the previous exchange, turned to smile at him.

"But Sesshoumaru- it's not that late. Can't you and Miss Kagura put my castle together first?"

Sesshoumaru fell silent, his posture still tense and his eyes still staring off elsewhere.

Sighing, Kagura knelt back down to the pieces.

"I'll try and figure it out, kid. Sesshoumaru's too busy being a spoilsport to care."

Rummaging through the small pieces, the black-haired woman began to lay them out and look for the letters and numbers she needed.

Rin's movement caught Sesshoumaru's attention and he watched her from the corner of his eye. Walking over to where Kagura was, the girl sat down beside her.

"It's okay. Sometimes Sesshoumaru gets bored with my games and leaves in the middle of them too," She whispered.

"Well then we'll just have to figure out this thing by ourselves, since _someone_ won't help."

Almost to the staircase by now, Sesshoumaru paused to look back at the two.

"_What am I running from?_" His mind flooded briefly with the encounter with Kagura minutes before and his eyes drifted to the floor, "_Why is there always that tension between us? It's not anger or hate. It's just something different. When I'm…_" He paused, eyebrows narrowing in thought, "_When I'm around her._"

And before he was even certain of his own actions, his feet began to lead him back to where Rin and Kagura sat. They looked up as he approached, Kagura's eyes questioning him without a single word.

Reaching down, he lifted up a small piece of pink that was shaped roughly like a window.

"AA13," His monotone voice said simply, holding it out towards her.

Red eyes widened as Kagura found her lips curving upward into a smile.

"Now we just need to find VM27."

He sat beside the two others and began to survey the sea of pink and purple before them.

"Don't the instructions tell you how to do that?"

She frowned momentarily, then sighed.

"Okay. Point taken. Now help me find the stupid thing."

"Only if you assure me that you won't be…" He paused, finding the right word, "Attacking me any further."

Kagura smirked, purposely placing her hand over his as she pried the pink plastic bracket from it, "No making you be on the bottom. Got it."

And on once again noting Sesshoumaru glaring at the wall, Kagura looked to Rin and winked. Between the two of them, it looked like Sesshoumaru wasn't going to stand a chance.

---------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 30:

Everyone deserves a bedtime kiss. Or at least that's Rin's reasoning to Sesshoumaru.


	30. Chapter 30: Call Waiting

Author's Notes: Okay, hope everyone had a nice holiday and here we are with a 2-page longer than usual chapter.

Oh, and can I just note one little thing? Cussing at me or using caps lock in your reviews doesn't make me review any faster and actually irritates me a whole lot, okay?

Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd never been the patient type. I hated waiting around for anything. Waiting for work to be over, waiting for my father to leave the house, waiting day after day and year after year for a chance at freedom.

But now I waited for a different reason.

Sesshoumaru had proved to be nothing but a great annoyance to my patience ever since I met him. The avoidant answers. The wall of ice I encountered every time I reached out. And just the fact I knew I would always be waiting for any possible hints of his feelings towards me.

That waiting, and wondering, had led me up to this point. The moment when I was finally given the only small answer I needed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30: Call Waiting

-----------------------------------------------------------

The dream castle had finally been assembled, and Kagura and Sesshoumaru hoped that the extra pieces they still had remaining wouldn't be a problem in the stability of it. But now with the newly erected kingdom, Rin had declared it necessary to find a proper ruler for it. This, of course, being ordained via her Princess Dress-Up game.

After much convincing, and some cute pouting on Rin's part, the young girl finally got both Sesshoumaru and Kagura to agree to play as well. Needless to say, neither were very fond of the plastic earrings, necklaces and various other 'Princess' accessories you used to play the game.

Rounding the last corner of the playing board, Sesshoumaru moved his small pink piece unto the final square.

"Now what?" He questioned, looking to the young girl.

After reaching over to the box of accessories, Rin dug out a large jeweled plastic crown and ceremonially placed it atop Sesshoumaru's head.

"You won, now you're the Queen," She explained with a smile.

As expected, he reacted only slightly, the light traces of a frown barely noticeable. As Sesshoumaru reached up to remove it, Rin snagged up a smaller crown for herself.

"I'll be the Princess-- ah, Sesshoumaru," She paused on seeing the white-haired man attempting to remove the crown, "If you want to make someone else be Queen then you have to have a ceremony to give the crown to them."

He looked from Rin, who was already wearing her Princess crown, then to Kagura. Nonchalantly, he removed the crown from his head and sat it on Kagura's.

"Now you have to give a speech," Rin urged.

"Here. You take it," The eloquent 'speech' was made.

"No, no, no- that's all wrong!"

The small girl picked up another crown and demonstrated on her plush toad.

"See. I, Rin, hereby crown Jaken as ruler of this land. Be it known from this day forth that all shall bow to him."

Sesshoumaru frowned and Kagura stifled a laugh at the predicament the white-haired man was caught in.

"He wouldn't have to give a speech if he was the King, right?" Kagura innocently posed the question.

Playing right along, Rin nodded, "Oh that's right, the King wouldn't need to give a speech if he's just giving a nice crown to his Queen."

Giving a knowing glance towards the both of them, Sesshoumaru's frown deepened.

"I didn't know kings had _pink_ crowns."

At that, the brown-haired girl couldn't contain her laughter any further. Shaking her head, Kagura didn't even realize she'd began to reach over to Sesshoumaru to remove the game's prop jewelry from him.

"You'd make one strange King with that on," She said withholding her own laughter at how ridiculous he looked.

"It's befitting of a strange Queen," He countered, not fully registering that he'd given into to Rin's setup.

Smiling slightly at that, and tossing her crown into the box, Kagura couldn't help but feel more relaxed than she usually did.

"We make one unusual royal family, don't we?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and then fell into a more thoughtful expression as he caught sight of Rin's smile.

Stifling a yawn, the young girl began to put up the game. With everything straightened up, she went towards her sleeping bag.

"You know, it's nice to have a family like this," Rin said sweetly looking between the two others.

Kagura blinked, then glanced towards Sesshoumaru- who as usual, had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can you sleep down here too, Miss Kagura? Sesshoumaru always does when I stay over."

"I guess that's up to him," She replied, not sure if he would allow the usual sleeping arrangement and not certain where she could comfortably sleep with her injuries.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, then turned towards the stairs.

"More pillows will be required," He said simply before retreating up the staircase.

Once certain that he was out of earshot, Kagura turned to Rin with a few unanswered questions.

"How can he sleep down here on this tiny couch?"

Rin rolled out her pink sleeping bag out and shrugged.

"It folds out into a bed. But, it's bigger than it looks."

Kagura's shock faded into a sly glance towards the stairs.

"_Oh, so you did have somewhere else I could have slept that night, didn't you? Too worried to let me sleep upstairs alone or risk me sleeping on the couch with my injury being as bad as it was? Your little façade of being uncaring is becoming more and more transparent, Sesshoumaru._"

On seeing him returning down the stairs with an ample supply of pillows and blankets and his pajamas on, the black-haired woman hid her bemused expression.

"Do you need help folding out the _bed_?" She emphasized pointedly.

His eyebrow quirked up before he frowned on realizing what she was noting.

"I shall need to put blankets over the rough springs," He replied, as if that explained everything.

Stepping back, she slowly edged towards the stairs.

"I'll go change then, if you don't need to come worry over me doing that."

His glare in reply was enough for her, and Kagura retreated up the stairs hiding a pleased smile until she was out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The living room was dark aside from one light near the sofa that remained lit so Kagura could find her way back down the stairs in the dark. Rin was snuggled up inside her sleeping bag and Sesshoumaru had just finished laying a few blankets over the fold-out bed to keep the springs from affecting Kagura's side.

The black-haired woman came back downstairs and paused at the sight of Sesshoumaru leaning over the young girl.

"Is the temperature suitable?"

"It's warm enough, thanks," The girl responded, her ability to decipher his strange speech coming almost naturally.

Walking the rest of the way over to the bed, Kagura said not a word as she went to lay down, the pillows having already been laid out for her comfort.

Lights all been dimmed now, save one small nightlight in the corner that Kagura figured was put in place for these times Rin visited. She was just about to speak up when Sesshoumaru leaned down to place small kiss on the child's forehead.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru," The girl responded, smile in her voice.

He began to sit down on the opposing side of the fold-out bed, but Rin stopped him.

"Aren't you going to kiss Miss Kagura goodnight too?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows narrowed, yet he remained calm.

"Is such a thing necessary?" He paused, realizing he'd have to voice his earlier thoughts on the matter aloud, "She's not a child."

Rin just smiled innocently, "I know, but Dad always kisses Mom goodnight. You know- one of those kisses on the lips."

Seeing where this was leading, Sesshoumaru just glared. But Rin, as Izayoi had warned, wouldn't give up so easily.

"I'll look away if you're embarrassed."

"Rin. Go to sleep."

The young girl rolled over, and put her hands over her eyes.

"See, I'm not looking."

"Rin."

She quickly reached down and moved Jaken to where his plush eyes were facing away.

"Jaken's not looking either."

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru's tone warned.

"I won't even peek, I promise."

The white-haired man just glanced towards Kagura then back to Rin as the room went silent.

Then, as she stifled a giggle, Rin piped up once more.

"Miss Kagura's gonna feel left out if you gave me a kiss goodnight and not her. It's not fair and Mom always tells me that it's not nice if you play favorites."

"_If she's not looking then how would she know if you did or didn't..._" Sesshoumaru cut his thought short, his conscious level of thinking perplexed by the fact he seemed to be so hesitant to kiss the woman. "_Why is there a need to avoid this?_" He asked, and when a tiny voice inside his head mentioned something about 'then you'll have to admit your feelings' he knew why.

If he went through with this, nothing would be the same afterwards.

Kagura, on the other hand, was torn between remaining silent and backing up Rin's request. Thinking it over, she figured the silent route was the best.

"_If I encourage Rin's idea- he'll never cave. But if she persists…well, who knows._" Hiding a frown, she inwardly sighed, "_Great, now I'm sitting here like Sleeping Beauty waiting for him to kiss me. Yura would have such a laugh at how quickly I went from cynic to sap over one stupid guy…_"

It was about then, that Rin began to hum to herself. It was an incessant tune that repeated over and over, and it killed off any deep thoughts Sesshoumaru or Kagura might have been having at the moment.

"_If I don't do something.__ She'll never go to sleep,_" Sesshoumaru noted.

"_Go on Rin, go to sleep. The ice hasn't melted enough for him to do anything so bold…_" Kagura thought, her tiny hope dwindling as the seconds passed.

But to both girls' surprise, Sesshoumaru stood and began to walk over to Kagura's side of the fold-out bed.

"_He's…what the hell is he up to?_"

His eyebrows were furrowed, deep in thought, as his steps brought him ever-nearer to Kagura's location. Finally, he stopped beside the bed and kneeled down.

"_I can no longer push this question aside_," Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he put forth his cold façade.

"This is only being done to silence the child," His hushed voice explained, leaning over her.

But the dark-haired woman lying beneath him knew better.

"I'm sure it is," She muttered, her tone indicating that she was aware that it wasn't the only reason.

"_That bastard.__ This is probably revenge for teasing him earlier. He thinks he's so smart. Use the kid's idea to play innocent and give me one little peck on the cheek, or if he's daring enough, on the lips. Just enough to taunt me; to let me know what I can not and will not have because he's too frozen to let anyone get that close._"

But Kagura's inner tirade drew to a rushed close as his unexpectedly warm lips pressed down against hers.

Instead of the false pretense of a kiss, or even perhaps a chaste one, that Kagura expected, she noted that Sesshoumaru seemed to be taking this one action quite seriously for once.

And as he withdrew, she found herself even more perplexed by the strange, thoughtful expression on his face.

His golden eyes lingered on her a moment more before he began to turn to leave. As expected, he'd gotten his answer quite clearly.

"_I know now,_" He paused, almost in disbelief at his own deduction, "_Why there is such a tension between us._"

But on having the answer he sought, the prospect of sleeping with that very woman was quite unsettling to his nerves. This was uncharted territory for him, and he wasn't going to venture forth into it without a map.

Kagura, on the other hand, wasn't about to let him walk away so easily.

"_Okay, so Sesshoumaru just…well, he just kissed me. And now he's trying to slink off upstairs or to his office. This is just…well damn, what the hell is he thinking? And now he's running off? I don't think so!_"

Reaching out before he was too far away, she grabbed his wrist.

"Wait."

He turned, thoughtful expression set firm on his face as he looked to her.

"It's…" Her mind raced, trying to think up the words to bring him back to her, "It's okay. You can stay."

Sesshoumaru seemed unfazed by this and remained frozen where he stood. Seeing as he wasn't about to give in, Kagura tugged him gently in her direction.

She didn't have to say a word; Sesshoumaru could see it all clearly in her eyes. She needed him, wanted him there; and she wasn't about to let him leave her side so easily.

At first, he shrugged her reaction off at the previous night's nightmare, attributing any such longing to be with him as a fear of loss. But the more he looked at her, the less likely that simple reason seemed to be.

Kagura took a deep breath, "_It's now or never. If I let him run off now, he'll go and refreeze his heart away. This is my only chance… I've got to…I've got to let him know somehow…_"

Hesitantly, she slid her hand down his wrist, and moved her hand to clasp his. Taking a deep breath, and hoping the repercussions weren't too much, she loosely intertwined her fingers with his.

"Stay," The single word barely escaped her lips, but she hoped it said more than she could.

Kagura sat up and scooted over to encourage him, her movement halting as he sat down beside her. Their eyes locked and time seemed to freeze at that second. The ice prince had cast his spell on the entire room, and Kagura knew it was up to her to break it.

"What…what were you thinking about?"

His eyes diverted, "I'm not certain."

Biting back her temper at the usual avoidant answer, Kagura pressed forward.

"Was it… about me?"

Sesshoumaru looked back to her for a second, then glanced away again.

"It's raining," He remarked absently, the light sound of raindrops hitting the windows being brought to attention.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He glanced back to her, his expression still leaving nothing to be read from it.

"You didn't answer my question," Kagura said simply, her voice lower now and not wanting to disturb Rin.

"I gave you an answer," Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes once again veering away.

"You just said that it was…" Her voice rose with a tinge of irritation, but it slowly faded back into the silence as it dawned on her.

"_Rain.__ Ice melted…it becomes…He means; he's letting his guard down? About…what?"_

"It's…raining?" She questioned tentatively.

He said nothing and Kagura leaned her head down a bit to try and peer up under his bangs.

"I should go."

Once again, he began to leave, but she stopped him.

"Let it rain. I can sleep in a puddle if I have to," Kagura countered.

Sesshoumaru knew then- that like Rin, Kagura wasn't going to give in easily; so much like before, he resigned himself to his fate and sat back down. He watched her quietly as she shifted the pillow along her side and despite the normal chill about his heart demanding a retreat, he laid down as well.

"You're a very stubborn woman," He remarked, his normal bored tone firmly set into place and not hinting at any change within.

"And you're a very stubborn man," Kagura retorted, pointedly resting her head on his chest and once again shifting the pillow against her injured side.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Is this really necessary?"

"What? Rin has the only other pillow…"

"I meant…this," Reaching up he indicated Kagura's hand, where she'd laid it over his heart.

She just smirked, "I just was seeing if your heart was beating any faster than normal."

"_I know mine is,_" Her thoughts remarked.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to retort but another voice butted in.

"It's okay Jaken; they'll go to sleep soon. They just need to resolve their adult problems."

Both Kagura and Sesshoumaru darted their eyes over towards the girl the thought had been sound asleep.

And simultaneously, they both muttered a reply.

"Rin. Go to sleep."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 31:

Sesshoumaru has gotten his answer, but as it comes time for Kagura to finally show up at his work as secretary, who knows what's in store for them next.


	31. Chapter 31: Mystery Caller

Author's Notes:

Apologies and explanations for the delay are in my user info. In short, real life sucks but I'm back trying to write again.

And please no "This is a bit short" type replies. This is seven pages, the standard length I always write.

Anyways, I hope to get chapter 32 out very soon since everyone had to wait this long for this chapter. I hopefully won't have to delay things like this anymore, but time will tell. Thanks for your patience and enjoy!

* * *

To answer a question, one must first study and research the facts behind it. 

It seemed like such a simple scenario, to find an answer to those questions.

Why did he kiss me? What did he mean by it? When did he have this change of heart?

Who was he to capture my thoughts like this?

A part of me desperately wanted to be mad at him, finding a safety net in the bickering tension we'd maintained since we'd met.

But at the same time, I couldn't really get mad. If anything, the whole situation softened us both.

Sesshoumaru let the ice coffin around his heart begin to melt.

And as for me?

I decided to throw my worries to the wayward wind and just follow what I felt was right.

And at that very moment, letting myself love Sesshoumaru was more than just right- it was the answer.

* * *

Chapter 31: Mystery Caller

* * *

It was the sound of sirens. Alarm bells ringing. Flashing lights going off. 

And as Kagura withdrew herself from layers of sleep, she almost quipped that it must be her brain finally registering the kiss from the night before.

Instead, she opened her eyes to a firm, stoic expression on Sesshoumaru's face. An expression she discerned meant he was irritated and worried by whatever it was that was causing the noise.

"Rin," His calm tone somehow managed to be heard over the racket; the young girl sleepily rubbing her eyes as she walked towards him, "Stay with Kagura."

As Rin sat beside him on the fold-out bed, Kagura could feel Sesshoumaru's arms around her withdraw as he stood; leaving on a solitary mission to silence the alarm.

"_Wait a damn minute, he was holding me!_" Kagura's thoughts piped up, then feeling a shiver of cold, she easily determined what had happened.

"_I guess he can't sleep when the person using his chest for a pillow is shivering. I mean, heaven forbid I disturb his beauty sleep!_"

"Um…Miss Kagura?" Rin questioned, her hand gently tugging on the loose pajama sleeve, "What's going on?"

Allowing herself a moment to assess the situation, Kagura frowned.

"It's just the new alarm system. It's all right, probably just a squirrel or something setting off the motion detectors."

That reasoning seemed to calm the girl somewhat, but it only made Kagura's anxieties worse.

"_That's all it is…right?_"

The alarms finally stopped, but Sesshoumaru still hadn't come back. Each moment seemed to heighten the tension in the room as the sudden silence settled eerily about the house. That is…until the phone rang.

Kagura's eyes darted to the clock, then back to the telephone sitting across the room.

"_Who the hell would be calling this early?_"

The phone continued to ring and Kagura slowly stood to go answer it.

"It's probably the alarm company calling to see why the system went off," She said aloud, yet it was more to herself than to Rin.

Picking up the receiver, her mouth opened, ready to greet the person on the other hand with a simple 'hello' but the word never came. In that brief second of time, the phone had been knocked from her hand and a man's hand covered her mouth.

"Don't."

His single order made her start and her red eyes darted up to his face.

Sesshoumaru looked slightly on-edge, his golden eyes darting about as he waited for the caller to hang up.

As soon as the hum of the dial tone returned, he removed his hand from over Kagura's mouth.

She looked to the phone, its receiver swinging back and forth like a metronome in rhythm with the hollow dial tone. Turning to face him, she let her pent up tension vent.

"What the hell was that for!"

He said nothing, but moved to return the phone to its rightful place.

"Don't answer it," He responded after a moment.

"Why not?"

"Do you wish to him know you're here?"

No name or clarification was necessary, the simple 'him' sent a chill down Kagura's spine.

"Naraku…"

"The alarm was a diversion to get someone else in the house to answer the phone."

"And if he'd heard my voice…"

"He'd know for certain if you were here."

Shakily leaning back against the wall, Kagura jumped as Rin's small hand clasped hers.

"Are you okay, Miss Kagura?" The young girl asked, picking up immediately that whoever this 'Naraku' was, he wasn't good.

Kagura weakly nodded, but her red eyes stayed focused on Sesshoumaru.

"So…it was him?"

"I'm not certain. We shouldn't take unnecessary risks."

She released the breath she was holding and closed her eyes as if to ease away any lingering worries.

Sesshoumaru glanced once more to the phone before speaking up.

"We need to get ready for work. Rin, stay with us."

"Okay, Sesshoumaru," The girl replied, clutching Kagura's hand tighter, as all three made their way upstairs.

* * *

By the time Kagura started getting ready for her morning shower, the house was crawling with people. Police officers scoured the grounds while Mr. and Mrs. Taiyoukai looked after Rin downstairs. 

Sesshoumaru, once again, resigned himself to the position of guarding the bathroom door.

"Um…Sesshoumaru?" Kagura began, desperately wanting to ask about the kiss last night or why he stood without an excuse outside the door.

"Yes?"

"About all this…"

"Don't concern yourself with it," He cut her off.

"But…"

"Things happen."

Quietly she took that in, and realized despite it all, she could only bring herself to ask about the current situation.

"_There are so many things I want to ask him…_"

"Don't you need to get ready for work yourself?"

Kagura posed the question in hopes he'd walk away from his vigilant post. At least then, things were back to normal somewhat. But this attentive without excuses Sesshoumaru simply perplexed her.

"They'll understand if I'm late."

He dodged the weighted question with ease, all the while deep in thought himself.

The morning was already proving to be more of a headache than anyone could have come to expect.

The silence continued, save the murmurs and questions exchanged between the people downstairs. Whoever it had been intruding on the grounds, they'd left no clue of their presence.

Kagura silently wished for a moment that it was just a squirrel and a wrong number playing out as some wry coincidence just to give them all a scare.

But as she stepped out of the shower and the echoes of the world below grew silent, she became even more aware of the silent figure that lingered outside the door.

True, Sesshoumaru was never someone to call talkative, but right now, his quiet nature was something Kagura found downright irritating.

"_He's avoiding too much. Does he even remember kissing me last night? Or is that just something else I'm not to concern myself with?_"

"Kagura."

His voice caught her off guard and she dropped the towel she held, staring at the door and secretly almost hoping he dared to barge in on her like that.

"What?" She snapped back after a moment, trying as hard as she could to sound irritated.

"I believe we should discuss the events of last night in detail before encountering those who might inquire about it."

She paused, reaching down and wrapping the towel about her body, before realizing what Sesshoumaru fully meant.

"_Afraid I'll spill to Jakotsu or Bankotsu about the kiss and then you'll get berated with questions, eh? Well, if you don't start explaining yourself- I might just do that you glacial excuse for an attractive man._"

"Well it's hard for me to explain anything since I haven't a clue what was going through your mind last night. Aside from your casual conversation about the weather, I don't know a thing."

Sesshoumaru fell silent outside the door and Kagura smirked in triumph.

"_Gotcha. Now fess up, Mister. At least give me something to go by…_"

"I needed to."

Kagura's hand froze on the doorknob, her ears swearing they couldn't be hearing what they thought they had.

"W-what?"

Slowly, she began to open the door. Desperately wanting to seek out Sesshoumaru's expression, hoping it was laced with some clues to his cryptic speech.

"I was seeking an answer. That is all and nothing more."

He seemed so nonchalant about it, like it was merely a survey or test he had to conduct purely for business reasons. But Kagura caught sight of the lightest hint of emotion gleaming in his golden eyes.

Each step she took seemed to be heavy, her hair still dripping wet and her body clad in nothing more than a towel. She had planned to try and use that to her advantage, in hopes to get some reaction from him. But now, now she felt like a newborn doe carefully entering the meadow after a spring rain.

She was alert to all the noises around her, eyes wide and attentive. Her weight seemed to balance itself on the balls of her feet, ready to run away or to run forward at any second. And just like the clean air after the rain falls, the world seemed clearer to her now. Every aspect of it coming into the radiant sunlight and revealing its secrets.

Sesshoumaru had gotten his answer the night before. And now Kagura found her answer standing there before her in plain daylight

"Did you find the answer you were looking for?"

The words tumbled from her lips before she even knew she was speaking them, and at their utterance, he turned to face her.

Raising his eyes to meet hers, he replied.

"I did."

Everything that had happened that day. The fact Naraku could have been breathing down their necks and ready to strike that very second. All of it seemed so trivial at that moment when their eyes met.

Kagura began to berate herself. She _had_ to be dreaming. This was too surreal to be true. Sure, books and movies painted the illusion that there was some spectacular moment when you just _knew_, but that was just a fairytale, right?

But Sesshoumaru didn't try to look away. He was beginning to accept the nagging answer he knew all along.

The reason she was so interesting. The reason he took her in. The reason he put up with her curses and name-calling and attitude.

All the puzzle pieces fit together now and the answer was clear.

Somewhere along the line, between that first fateful phone call and that precise moment, something had changed.

Allowing himself an almost invisible smirk, Sesshoumaru pinpointed the cause with ease.

"_Ice always melts when exposed to something fiery. It's inevitable, even for me._"

Kagura braced herself against the wall, as the situation sunk in.

"_Sesshoumaru…somehow, I'm not even sure how but…he loves me._"

Then with a smirk of her own, she shot back her reply.

"Well it took you damn long enough."

Sesshoumaru tossed the pile of clothing he held at her, "Get dressed. We'll be late."

And as he turned to leave the bedroom, Kagura swore she caught the lightest hues of a blush on Sesshoumaru's face.

"_I guess he said more than he meant to…_"

And unable to control it any further, a peal of pleased laughter escaped her lips.

She'd been out of Naraku's manipulative grasp for a few days, but in that single moment- she truly felt as if she was finally free.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 32: 

Kagura wasn't sure which was weirder- getting trained to be a phone sex operator or getting flirtatious secretary tips from a gay man


	32. Chapter 32: Order of Operations

Author's Notes: Whee, another chapter. We're back into the crazy/fun stuff again. Aww, I love my side characters- but I know some of your might not know them, so here's a little info on them.

Here's their roles in the original InuYasha series:

Suikotsu- brown-haired doctor and member of the Shichinin-tai.

Renkotsu- bald, 2nd in command in the Shichinin-tai, uses fire to attack.

Touran- Eldest sister of the neko-youkai (cat-youkai), blue haired, has ice powers

Shunran- neko-youkai, long brownish-red hair, controls illusions with flower petals

Karan- neko-youkai, short spikey hair, controls fire attacks.

Anyways, enjoy! It's two pages over the normal length, so yay :)

* * *

Rumors can start so easily, especially in the workplace. I knew from my other jobs that it seemed like you spent a good ninety percent of the time gossiping and only ten percent actually working. 

Taiyoukai Books and Publishing Incorporated was no different.

Now normally, most girls would find it flattering to be the talk of the day; especially if their name was laced with someone like Sesshoumaru's.

But when you never know if you ass of a Father is lurking around the corner ready to drag you back to hell, the less people talking about you- the better.

It seemed like it would be easy, all I had to do was go be a normal secretary just like all the other ones he'd had and no one would suspect anything.

Or so I thought…

* * *

Chapter 32: Order of Operations

* * *

The office building seemed more like a formidable fortress towering above the city skyline, its silver exterior a beacon in the morning sunlight. Kagura looked up at the tall structure as the car approached, her memory recalling when she'd past it once before. 

"_So this is…the Taiyoukai family business._"

Parking was easy. Unlike the countless peons and nobodies that worked there, Sesshoumaru had a designated parking place right near the front.

The perks of power were clearly evident.

"If anyone asks, your car is unable to be driven. Therefore, since you were so highly recommended by my Father, I pick you up each morning. Understood?"

Kagura smirked at that.

"_Don't want to ruin your reputation by letting them know you have me living with you, eh Sesshoumaru?_"

For some reason, she attributed it to a power trip, she reveled in how her life now being part of his seemed to inconvenience his previous ways at every turn.

"I'm not that good at lying without acting like I'm seducing someone," Kagura quipped.

"Very funny," The dead-pan reply shot back.

"All right, all right, I can pretend. But you'll owe me for it."

"Owe you?" Sesshoumaru paused then, his inexpressive face showing the slightest tinge of surprise and worry.

Kagura couldn't help but laugh and string him along further.

"You'll see when we get home… I mean, after work is over and you drive me to _my_ house which by no means happens to be the one _you_ live in."

The white-haired man frowned, today had started out with a bit of a shock, but now he was regretting hinting anything about his emotional state to the woman. Not because he wanted to take it back, but because now she knew she could get away with just about everything. It would be like Rin all over again.

"Just remember, you're supposed to be a highly recommended secretary put in place by my Father. Antagonizing me will only be in your ill favor."

He tried to sound nonchalant, walking forward towards the building with an air of importance and purpose.

Smirking, Kagura smoothed down her red two-piece business suit and sidled up beside him.

"Yes, Mr. Taiyoukai. The pleasure is all mine."

She'd placed just enough emphasis on the word 'pleasure' to get Sesshoumaru to stop in his tracks and turn towards her.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Kagura shrugged and kept walking forward.

"I'd prefer if you didn't assume from my last job that I was easy, Mr. Taiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyebrows and frowned, this was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

Walking in through the doors, Kagura noted three pairs of eyes dart in their direction. Sure enough, there behind a marble countertop were three women working the front desk. 

"Good morning, Mr. Taiyoukai," They called out, but their eyes remained focused on Kagura.

Noticing the stares, Sesshoumaru felt it best to explain himself before the rumors began.

"Kagura will be my new secretary from this day forward. Due to car troubles she was unable to drive herself and my Father requested that I pick her up."

"You'll need to get the paperwork filled out and filed properly, Sesshoumaru," The eldest of the three women spoke up, a smirk on her face.

"There is no need to reprimand me, Touran. I'm quite aware of the troubles the last uncompleted form caused in the past," Turning back to Kagura, he spoke formally, "Wait here, I must go retrieve the papers we need before _someone_ has to remind me again."

Leaving her standing to the side of the desk, the white-haired man walked towards a nearby hallway and went into the first office to get the papers needed.

Meanwhile, Kagura stood there listening to the whispers from the front desk.

"Did you see how close they were walking when they came in?"

"I know! I don't think I've seen Sesshoumaru get that close to anyone; well, willingly at least."

"The story seems a bit fishy as well. Couldn't she just call a cab or something?"

"Shunran, Karan," The blue-haired one Sesshoumaru had addressed earlier as Touran spoke up, "He said his Father requested it. The matter is quite simple."

"Eh? What do you mean, Touran?" Shunran piped up, pushing her long reddish-brown hair aside.

"Yah really, Touran. Since when has Sesshoumaru let his dad play matchmaker before?" Karan muttered skeptically.

Kagura scowled, it figures that there'd be gossip, but having to deal with it first thing in the morning really put a damper on her good mood. Seeing that Sesshoumaru was still caught up in finding the paperwork, Kagura decided it was time for her to put these gossipy ladies in their place.

Pushing up her sleeves, and beginning to head in their direction- she paused when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Now calm down, just watch- they'll forget all about it in a few seconds."

She gave a brief glance up to the man behind her, his short brown hair hanging loose about his face. He motioned to another man walking in the front doors.

"Give Touran a few seconds to notice."

The bald-man began to walk past the desk when, just as he'd said, Touran stopped him.

"Renkotsu, come here a minute please."

He stopped then, and strode to the front desk.

"What this time, Touran?"

"Just letting you know to go ahead and send the accounting paperwork for Sesshoumaru's new secretary up to his desk. He'll need it."

"The woman standing over there by Suikotsu, I suppose?"

"That's her."

"It's strange to be conversing with you like this," He said with a smirk, "I know you didn't take my last personal request so fondly."

Touran shrugged, keeping her cool, "It's true I found your anger-driven fire prank very childish, but- I suppose my freezing your coffee would be considered all the same."

"I have to get to work, not that you'd understand the term."

"If you don't get that paperwork to Sesshoumaru, I'll just have to call down there and harass you."

Renkotsu waved his hand in dismissal as he headed towards the elevator, "I get enough of your harassment off the clock, so the paperwork will be sent as soon as I can manage."

Kagura watched as the two finally stopped bickering and the two other girls began to berate Touran with questions about her relationship with the man.

"See, nothing to worry about now."

Turning then, the dark-haired woman finally faced the other man.

"So you're…"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I suppose I did just butt in here. My name's Suikotsu. I'm in charge of proofing the medical books here. Bankotsu and Jakotsu mentioned you might show up today."

Allowing herself a wry smile, Kagura glanced in the direction Sesshoumaru had left in.

"I see word travels fast."

"It…does? Ah, I just knew that Sesshoumaru was getting a new secretary and that I was supposed to make sure no one suspicious spoke to her. That's all."

"_Well whatdya know. Those two kept their mouths shut…well, mostly. At least the only thing they tipped him off about is that I might be in danger._"

Thinking this over to herself, Kagura barely noticed that they'd been joined by another person.

"The new secretary, I presume?"

"Oh, Miss Kikyou. Sorry I was late getting upstairs, it's just that I saw her standing here by herself and I got worried since Jakotsu called me about…"

The pale skinned woman reached up and gently placed a finger over his mouth.

"It's all right. I knew your delay wasn't intentional. Pardon the intrusion; I'm Kikyou- Suikotsu's secretary."

Kagura reached out and shook the woman's hand, "Kagura. It seems you already know my position."

"I see you're getting yourself acquainted."

Sesshoumaru's bored tone interrupted the group, a file folder of paperwork tucked under his arm.

"Well since someone decided to leave me standing here…" Kagura cut off her tirade, she had to keep reminding herself that people here probably wouldn't take too kindly to the way she normally went-off on Sesshoumaru, "Ah never mind, we should probably be getting up to your office- right?"

"That would be correct, if you'll excuse us."

Kikyou and Suikotsu each gave a brief nod before heading down another hallway.

"They seemed…nice."

"They're the sane ones here," Sesshoumaru replied, waiting for the elevator to open and then selecting the floor.

Kagura relaxed a little as the elevator doors slid closed, leaving the two alone.

"It seems Jakotsu tipped them off that someone suspicious might be after me…"

She said it half worried, half pleased that others worried for her.

"You should be careful answering the phones here."

It seemed sudden, almost irrelevant, but then Kagura realized what he meant.

"I guess you're right, I wouldn't put it past Naraku to come up with a fake name and appointment in hopes to be directed to your secretary."

"Most calls are handled by the front desk, but as for those that do come through..."

"I'll be careful," Kagura cut him off, knowing he wouldn't be able to say what he meant so clearly if she didn't do it for him, "I can mask my voice."

The elevator doors opened to a floor full of cubicles and offices, people rushing about with stacks of papers and all heads seeming to turn to get a good look at the new secretary.

"_I wonder if they're all taking bets as to how long this one will last,_" Kagura thought to herself, knowing that Sesshoumaru's rapport with secretaries in the past hadn't been that good.

"This is your desk. Just fill out this paperwork and read that book. It will instruct you how to do your job."

Red eyes darted down to the thick booklet sitting atop the cleared off desk- an instruction manual. From the looks of it, it was written back when the company was formed.

"I see that you're trying to make her act like all those secretaries I hated," A familiar voice cut in.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted back behind him, glaring at the person behind the voice.

"Jakotsu. Don't you have a job to attend to?"

"That's what I'm doing," He shot back, handing over a bundle of paperwork to the white-haired man, "All the approved ones, ready for you to look over. There are about twenty manuscripts there."

Sesshoumaru's frown grew and he turned to enter his office.

"Call if you need anything," He said briefly to Kagura before closing the door behind him.

"Mou, he still needs to loosen up. You need to act like a real secretary, not some by-the-book boring one."

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked, her voice letting an edge of irritation seep into it.

"Not that you're boring, it's just if you follow his little step-by-step guide there- then none of us are going to have any fun. Here, since I'm not doing anything pressing at the moment, why don't I show you how a real secretary does their job."

She looked up at the effeminate man then back towards the door to Sesshoumaru's office. Figuring that it was better than sitting at the desk filling out paperwork and reading the manual, Kagura shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

"Okay, first rule," Jakotsu sat down on the edge of Kagura's desk, "Always wear something comfortable- yet, attractive."

"Excuse me?"

Kagura glanced down at the red blazer, white blouse and red skirt she wore and frowned.

"Like this…" Jakotsu gave a sly smirk then slowly unbuttoned his shirt to where a gold chain underneath was visible, "See? Still within company dress-code, yet ready to entice and flaunt the assets bestowed upon us."

"Jakotsu…" She frowned, "You don't have _that_ kind of asset to flaunt."

Wounded look in his eyes, the flamboyant man stroked down his flat chest, "I try my best to compensate with muscle."

That did it, and Kagura could no longer keep in her laughter at the situation.

"I'm not sure what is weirder, getting trained to be a phone sex operator or getting flirtatious secretary tips from a gay man."

"Hmm…good question. I'm gonna have to go with the second since it's my only area of expertise. I prefer sexual acts to be in real-time, not over those silly cords and wires."

Picking up the manual, Jakotsu leafed through it.

"Tip number two, always come up with some excuse to knock on his door or page him every hour."

Kagura's smirk grew; who needed a manual when she had a feeling it would annoy Sesshoumaru to no end if she followed even some of Jakotsu's advice?

"Just to make sure he doesn't get too bored cooped up in there doing nothing, right?" Kagura questioned, catching onto Jakotsu's reasoning.

"Exactly. At least you don't have to worry about him getting distracted by computer games…"

"Bankotsu?"

"Yep, it's no wonder he works with the children's books- he's just like them at heart."

Wanting to derail her 'training' for a few moments, and keep the strange looks from the passers-by to a minimum, Kagura took that comment as an opening.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Hmm…well it's hard to say. It depends on whether you gauge together by 'friendship,' 'romantic tension' or actually physically being together. For example, going by what I've picked up- I would consider you and Ice-block in there quote/unquote "together" since the moment you met."

"_Since the moment we…_" Kagura paused, her thoughts at that, reflecting over all that had happened between them, "_I guess we kinda have been reluctantly 'together' since that first time I met him face to face…_"

"Anyways, moving onto tip number three- Never let any desperate females talk to him."

"Desperate?"

"You would be surprised how many women working here are out to get our men! They're like vultures, waiting to swoop down and take our attractive pieces of male flesh right out from under us."

Kagura shook her head, having Jakotsu around was just like having a good female best friend to rant and rave about men with. Although she had to admit, both Yura and Jakotsu had their own unique eccentricities.

"Just remember," Jakotsu continued, casually tossing the manual into an empty desk drawer, "Unless it's that psycho editor of his, just pretend he's not there. Even if he's in his office, bored to death, just politely tell them that he's busy, in a meeting, whatever bullshit story you want, then take a message. It deters any of those wanting to move in on what's rightfully yours."

"And that's all I need to know to be a good secretary?"

"You already know the basics of typing, answering the phone and things like that, right?"

"Yah, I've picked that up from previous jobs."

"Well, then the only other thing you need to know is how to apply all I've taught you."

Kagura blinked as Jakotsu tugged her up out of her seat.

"Jakotsu- what are you…"

"I call it, secretary basic training. You just watch me handle Sesshoumaru and then follow my lead."

Without even knocking, Jakotsu pushed open the door to Sesshoumaru's office and dragged Kagura inside.

"_This situation has two outcomes,_" She reasoned catching sight of the glare Sesshoumaru leveled on Jakotsu, "_Either Jakotsu will get fired by Sesshoumaru or…_" she thought back over the 'tips' he'd given so far, "_Or he'll get a raise from Sesshoumaru's Father for encouraging our relationship._"

As Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the two of them, Kagura shrugged.

"Don't look at me. This is all his idea…"

And knowing that alone, made Sesshoumaru wish he had another cup of coffee.

* * *

Preview for chapter 33: 

Jakotsu's "basic training" gets put into action, and Sesshoumaru is less than amused.


	33. Chapter 33: We’d Like to Test Your Conne...

Author's Notes: Yay finally got time to write up another chapter. I really enjoyed this chapter because Jakotsu's so fun to write. It's a page longer than usual- so enjoy!

* * *

Let's start things off by saying that I've done some pretty crazy things in my life. 

True, most of them were tied to a high-paying, but not all that flattering job my ass of a Father got me involved with- but still, I've been through my fair share of chaotic environments.

But I can't say anything would quite prepare me for my life now. Through a haphazard turn of events, I somehow ended up living with one of the richest men in town, working as his secretary and of all things- falling for the freezer block of a guy.

Most would say that I would be ready now for any curve life threw my way. But when dealing with someone as un-straight as Jakotsu- I soon found out that he certainly knew how to throw out more curves than I could handle.

* * *

Chapter 33: We'd Like to Test Your Connection

* * *

To say Sesshoumaru was "not amused" would be an understatement. While he knew that he really didn't have any important business to attend to, Sesshoumaru also knew that any spontaneous visit from Jakotsu usually spelled disaster. 

"Jakotsu, do you have a good reason as to why you're barging into my office?"

"I'm just training your secretary, that's all," The dark-haired man replied with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru knew that look, and it wasn't a good sign at all. That was the look of Jakotsu with an idea. And Jakotsu with one of those smirk-worthy ideas was something that even put a chill down Sesshoumaru's spine.

"Jakotsu…"

"Now I know what you're thinking…"

"That you need to let me and my secretary do our jobs while you do yours?"

Jakotsu walked over casually and sat on the edge of Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Well, aside from that. You're thinking I'm trying to cause trouble again, aren't you?"

Golden-eyes narrowed, "Something would be wrong with the world if one of your great ideas didn't end up causing trouble, Jakotsu."

"Mou… don't be such a cynic, Sesshoumaru. This one doesn't even have to do anything with getting a larger table in the break room."

"Which you still aren't getting."

"Damnit," Jakotsu muttered under his breath, "It was worth a try. No- this is about making sure your secretary isn't boring and dull like all those other ones you've had."

"I'm quite sure Kagura's capable of causing enough trouble her own."

"Hey now," She finally piped up, walking forward and standing before his desk, "You're the one who's causing trouble. It's like you've been avoiding me since this morning."

Sesshoumaru looked up, his eyes locking with hers a brief moment before looking away.

"I don't speak unless I have something to say."

Kagura sighed, "I'm used to your silent treatment. You're just acting like something's wrong. Ever since I got out of the shower you…"

She trailed off as it dawned on her that there was someone else still present in the room. Looking over at Jakotsu, the black-haired man just gestured to her to continue.

"Go on, don't mind me. Not like I'll be hearing about anything I haven't done already."

"Jakotsu," Sesshoumaru intervened, "Get back to work."

Standing up from where he sat on the desk, he began to walk towards the door.

"Well, I would but…"

Turning on his heel, he glanced once more between Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

"I would be a bad friend if I didn't try and fix this little problem I brought up."

* * *

Bankotsu checked the clock again and sighed. It had been a good thirty minutes since Jakotsu had left on a job that should only take five at the most. 

"Great, he's probably pestering Sesshoumaru again. I'd better go bale him out before he pushes Sesshoumaru's last button and gets himself fired…."

Hitting the call button, he waited for the line to connect.

"Hello? Kagura?"

The line sounded dead on the other end.

"That's strange, I could have sworn she started working today. I can't think of anywhere else she'd be but at her desk."

Punching in a few more extensions, Bankotsu waited as the phone rang through.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kikyou. Sorry to bother you but Kagura doesn't seem to be picking up the phone down at Sesshoumaru's office. I wanted to make sure that Jakotsu was still down that way before I wasted all that time walking down there."

"He passed our offices about twenty five minutes ago and hasn't walked back past. I would assume then that he's not in the break room."

Rubbing at his head, already sensing a headache coming on from the chaos Jakotsu was probably causing; Bankotsu gathered up a portfolio of papers.

"All right. Thanks, Kikyou. I'll have to go get him out of Sesshoumaru's hair then."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it…"

* * *

"_How in the hell did we end up like this…?"_ Kagura's mind flared as the full situation sunk in. 

Jakotsu had commandeered the top of Sesshoumaru's desk once again, along with one of Sesshoumaru's notepads, as he played his little game of counselor.

"Okay Kagura, why do you think he's avoiding you?" He asked, tapping the pen against his forehead as he waited for an answer.

"_This is ridiculous, but I really have no other choice. If Jakotsu's goal is to get Sesshoumaru to fess up what's going on in that brain of his, then I might as well team up with him to get the job done. That's what he said right? "Kagura- I'm not trying to pry, so you don't have to say anything you don't want to. I just want to get this sorted out." And for once, he looked so serious. I'm not sure what happened in the past, but I'm beginning to have a feeling that Jakotsu knows what it's like to be caught on those first rocky steps into a relationship…"_

"It's hard to say… really," Kagura replied, slowly choosing her words, "Something just seemed different about this morning after we had that conversation…"

"Like he was avoiding contact with you?"

Red eyes lit up as that possibility registered.

"_Is that it? I mean…before today, Sesshoumaru was always helping me bandage my injury or just casually touching me to help out. But this morning…he didn't. I wonder why. I mean, it's not like he ever listened to my "leave me the hell alone I can do it myself" tirades before now…_"

Looking over to Sesshoumaru, who had been somewhat pensive ever since Jakotsu began to ask questions; Kagura quietly answered.

"Yah. I think…that might have been it."

"All right then," Jakotsu said excitedly as he jumped up off the desk, "I think I have just the test we need for me to figure this out."

Sitting down the notepad, and pausing a moment to contemplate, the black-haired man gave one of his more borderline maniacal smiles.

"This can actually double as some on the job training for your secretary position too, Kagura."

Although he considered himself fairly jaded to Jakotsu's antics by now, Sesshoumaru still wasn't expecting to find the rather flamboyant man seating himself in his lap and lounging across it.

"My word, you've got muscular legs…"

"Jakotsu- what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kagura demanded, standing up quickly.

Sesshoumaru, while certainly thinking the same thing, just glared at the man seated in his lap.

"Did you forget somewhere along the line that I am your boss and do have the power to fire you?"

Reaching out and ruffling Sesshoumaru's bangs, Jakotsu laughed.

"Aww, Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't do that to your old pal Jakotsu would ya?"

"Try me."

About to give another playful retort, everyone halted in their movements as the door to the office swung open.

"Jakotsu, you'd better not be…"

Bankotsu's remark was cut short as he caught sight of the other man seated in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Jakotsu! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Standing up as if nothing was out of the ordinary, Jakotsu smiled, "Ah Bankotsu- perfect timing. Your reaction was perfect as well."

"What do you mean it was perfect? Who the hell wouldn't say that on seeing you doing that?"

Sidling up next to the shorter man, he shook his head, "But it's the way you said it," He absently traced a finger down Bankotsu's chest, "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"Hey now, wait a second…."

"Just a minute, Bankotsu," Jakotsu interrupted, "I need to do one more thing before we can go."

Walking over to Kagura, the taller man gave her a sheepish smile before reaching out and gathering her up into his arms.

"Jakotsu! What in the hell are you doing now?"

Avoiding her flailing arms and trying to be as careful as he could with the side he remembered seeing bandaged, Jakotsu unceremoniously sat her down in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"There. That's better for everyone, right?"

Kagura blinked up at Sesshoumaru, both of them having similar expressions of surprise on their faces.

"All right, my job's done here. I'll leave you two alone now to work out your problems," Jakotsu said with a wave of his head, turning back towards Bankotsu and the door.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru spoke up as he slowly sat Kagura upright, "Kagura. Bankotsu. You can return to your jobs. I'll speak with both of you later."

Kagura and Sesshoumaru exchanged once last glance, and Kagura understood right away what was going on.

"_You're having a hard time with this aren't you? I guess if you've spent your whole life avoiding falling in love you would be really confused when it actually happens to you. Well, I can't say I'd pick Jakotsu as the person to talk it out with- but then again, maybe you're just going to give him a good lecture on why jumping in your boss's lap isn't proper behavior for a secretary._"

Jakotsu continued to follow Bankotsu towards the door and Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"I said Kagura and Bankotsu. Jakotsu- you stay."

"I told you you'd get in trouble if you bothered him again," Bankotsu whispered to his friend as he walked past.

"All right, all right- I get the picture," Jakotsu muttered; plopping himself down in one of the chairs in front of Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Kagura."

The black-haired woman paused and turned to him.

"We should," He glanced away then finished his sentence, "Talk over lunch."

Kagura's eyes widened in shock.

_"Well that sly bastard. He's asking me to lunch…_"

"Driving to the café?"

"It seems a fitting place."

Nodding, Kagura smirked, "Okay. A date it is then."

And before Sesshoumaru could even let the words register, the door closed behind her.

Golden eyes still focused on the place where Kagura had been standing, he started slightly when Jakotsu spoke up.

"I'm ready to be punished, Mr. Taiyoukai," He teased, grinning with amusement.

Sesshoumaru's frown returned, and he leveled a glare on the impish man.

"Would you like to explain to me why you felt it necessary to put on that little… production?"

Leaning back in the chair, Jakotsu shrugged.

"And what important business did I make you miss out on? Sitting at your desk doing paperwork?"

"Jakotsu…" Sesshoumaru warned, reaching up to straighten his tie.

"Okay, I get the point. No more crazy antics with the new secretary, gotcha."

"Good."

Jakotsu stood, then paused a moment as something dawned on him, "Wait a second, you're worried about her aren't you?"

Picking up the manuscripts in front of him, Sesshoumaru frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Well if she's got some crazy person after her it would be bad if someone drew a lot of attention to her. That's the problem right?"

"I don't like my office turning into a soap opera."

"You're so transparent, Sesshoumaru. Go on- spill it. What happened?"

Sesshoumaru answered with his usual dead-pan look.

"Don't give me that look. Something happened between you two. It's obvious," Jakotsu firmly set his hands on his hips, and accompanied the action with an irritated pout.

"The matter is really of no consequence," The white-haired man stated simply, absently shifting around the papers on his desk and trying to appear busy.

"Uh huh. Sure," He sighed, not convinced in the least, "Come on, Kagura's all pent up and dare I say it, somewhat- giddy. And you keep looking at her with that thoughtful-smitten-you expression."

"Smitten?" Sesshoumaru questioned, even he being thrown by that word and his name in the same sentence.

Jakotsu just plopped back down in the chair and continued, "You might not have that 'oh my god, I so want to jump her right now' thing going on. Mind you, it would worry me if you did. But that woman has got a hold on you."

"Jakotsu."

"Hmm?" He glanced up to see Sesshoumaru's dead-pan face glaring at him.

"Get back to work."

"I am working. I am helping my romantically inept employer sort out his feelings."

"You make it sound like a disease," Sesshoumaru remarked, rubbed at his temples.

"Sesshoumaru, look. I'm telling you this as a friend. As part of a man to man, hardcore serious talk. Hey…man to man hardcore…" Jakotsu paused as a lustful expression flickered in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru loudly cleared his throat.

"Oh, err, sorry. As I was saying- as your _friend_, I feel that you need to sit down and talk this out with someone. And since I know that you won't do that willingly, then I'll just have to pry it out of you."

"I'm not going to get rid of you until I talk, am I?"

"Not even if you fire me."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Then I suppose I have no choice."

* * *

Preview for Chapter 34: 

Jakotsu knows what it's like to be the one waiting for someone to openly admit their feelings, so he's determined to make sure it doesn't happen to Sesshoumaru and Kagura as well.


End file.
